The Resurrection War
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: During the fight with Apocalymon, the original Digidestined, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe died and were reborn as 02 Digidestineds. Now, each new Digidestined must try to save the Digital World from the Dark Masters and an evil Empire while trying
1. DARK MASTERS: GENESIS

The Resurrection War:  
  
  
DARK MASTERS: GENISIS  
  
There are a couple of things to keep in mind while reading this fic. First, T.K. and Kari were not original Digidestined. Myotismon entered this world to conquer it, not to find the eight child. The ages of the new Digidestined are the same as they are in the show, they were all born around when Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe fought Apocalymon. So that means it is about ten years after that incident.   
  
So, this what happened, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe became Digidestineds and went to the Digiworld. They fought Devimon and Etemon, then returned home to stop Myotismon from taking over this world. They stopped him and returned to the Digiworld and faced the Dark Masters. In the fight with Apocalymon, they all died. Then T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Jun, and the rest were born around that time. Ten years later, this story takes place. If that still isn't clear, tell me and I'll try to explain it clearer.  
  
Part 1:  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
The two attacks disintegrated Apocalymon's upper body in an explosive array of light that illuminated the dark void around him and the Digidestined.  
  
"We did it!" Matt cheered.  
  
"We destroyed all of his claws!" Joe said.  
  
"Still think you're so tough?" Tai asked.  
  
Apocalymon's body started to fold in on himself and turn back into a cube. "Is that the best you've got?"  
  
"You know you're beaten!" Matt said,"Face it like a mon!"  
  
"I might be beaten," Apocalymon said,"but I won't go down that easily. I'll take you and both worlds with me!"  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"You still haven't seen my ultimate attack! Total Annihilation!" His cube body exploded.  
  
  
Kari Kamiya sat up in her bed with a cold sweat pouring down her face. It took her a moment to register where she was. "I'm still in my room," she said, panting. She whipped her face then jumped off her bed. Making sure that she didn't step on anything in the dark, she walked into the bathroom. She wetted a washcloth and whipped her face clean of the sweat. Drying her face on a towel, she started to walk back to her room.   
  
When she got back into bed, she stared up at the ceiling. "Why do I keep having these dreams?" she asked herself," Why do I keep dreaming about my brother dying? I was born right after he died, I never even knew him, and plus, I was never there!"  
  
She sighed heavily. "I wonder if T.K. is having the same dreams?"  
  
  
Kari spent the few minutes before classes began the next day to search for T.K. After running all over the entire school, she finally found him in the computer lab. He was sitting in front of the first computer in the second row. "T.K."  
  
He stopped what he was doing, and turned to face her. "Oh, hi Kari."  
  
She momentarily forget the world around her as she lost herself in his large blue eyes. "Kari?"  
  
She blinked and shook her head,"Oh, sorry. T.K., have you been having wired dreams lately?"  
  
He brought his eyebrows down,"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"Well..." she took a deep breath,"I've been dreaming about when the Digidestined died fighting Apocalymon, I was wondering if you.....?"  
  
T.K. nodded. "Yeah, I am too. But what does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, sitting down into one of the chairs,"I wish I knew, though."  
  
"Have you talk to any psychiatrists?" he asked.  
  
"No," Kari said, crossing her legs,"But I.... T.K.?"  
  
He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from her bare legs and stared her in the face,"What?"  
  
She half smiled,"Oh, you...I'm not going to wear shorts anymore if you can't keep your eyes off of my legs!"  
  
Then the computer that T.K. was working at began to glow an odd light. "What the heck?" T.K. asked, turning to look at the screen. He was about to touch it, when a stream of white energy in the shape of a hand reached out and grabbed him.  
  
"T.K.!" Kari yelled as she watched her boyfriend being pulled through the screen.  
  
"Kari, help!" he cried as he watched his legs disappear into the screen.   
  
She ran over and grabbed his hands. She pulled as hard as she could, ignoring the fact that more of T.K. was becoming lost inside the screen and that her feet were sliding towards the computer. Then she felt her feet lift off the ground as both her and T.K. were pulled inside the computer.  
  
After both of them were inside, one final bolt of electricity zoomed across the computer, then all was back to normal.  
  
  
"Look, she starting to come around."  
  
Kari slowly opened her eyes and saw an old man's face staring at her. "Ahh!" she cried, backing up. She found that she was on a couch in a weird living room. She jumped off of the couch and backed away from the man. "Wh-where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Digiworld," T.K. said, stepping into the room from a doorway.  
  
"T.K.!" Kari said, running over to him,"What's going on?"  
  
"I can explain that," the old man said,"My name is Gennai, and you are in the Digiworld."  
  
"You mean, that place my brother and everyone else went to?" Kari asked.  
  
"The same," Gennai said,"With the Digidestined gone, we need new heroes, and we choose you two because both your brothers were Digidestined."  
  
"Wait," Kari said,"So, let me get this straight. You pulled us both out of our school-without even asking-just so you can get someone to save you from some problem you have?"  
  
"Yes," Gennai said, nodding.  
  
Kari threw her arms up,"I don't believe this!"  
  
"You don't seem too shocked by all of this," Gennai said.  
  
"Well, maybe the original Digidestined did, but, the whole world all ready knows about Digimon and the Digital World, so, I'm more mad, than shocked."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," T.K. said,"But we're needed."  
  
"I don't know," Kari said,"I don't think mom and dad are going to like the fact that their daughter is going to get herself killed like her older brother."  
  
"Please hear him out," T.K. said,"For me?"  
  
She sighed. "All right."  
  
"Good," Gennai said, mentioning to the couch,"Have a seat."  
  
T.K. quickly sat down, while Kari did so more reluctantly.   
  
"Now," Gennai said,"The Digiworld is in trouble. Something has been attacking a Koromon village a couple of miles from here. It is something extremely strong, and the Digimon can't fight it, a new team of Digidestined is needed. I searched the human world, and found you two, the blood relatives of the strongest Digidestineds. Then, I brought you here."  
  
"So," Kari said,"You want us to go out there and try to fight this thing?"  
  
He nodded, handing them each a device. "Yes, but not as you are. These are Digivices. They will help you with more help. Gatomon! Patamon!"  
  
From out of the room that T.K. walked out of, came two creatures. One was a white cat with gloves and a long tail. The other looked like a pig with ears shaped like wings. "These are your Digimon," Gennai said.  
  
"Hi," the pig thing said, looking up and T.K.,"My name is Patamon."  
  
"I'm Gatomon," the cat said, hopping onto Kari's lap,"And I'll be your partner."  
  
Kari looked down at the large cat in her arms,"Are you strong enough to stop this thing?"  
  
"No," she said, sadly,"I am not. He's too powerful! He's a Mega, and I'm only a Champion, two levels below him."  
  
"O-kay," Kari said, understanding the basic idea,"So, then you know what the threat is?"  
  
"Yes," Gennai said,"The threat was Metalseadramon."  
  
"Wasn't he one of the Dark Masters?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes," Patamon said,"But he might not be the same one."  
  
"In this world there are many Digimon of the same species," Gennai said, answering the question that he knew T.K. and Kari were thinking,"and when one dies, they are reborn as a Digi-egg, usually with the same memories and personalities. However, I placed a program into the Primary Villages around the Digiworld to stop the 'head' evil Digimon, such as Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, and the Dark Masters from having their memories remain, but I guess that the program didn't work. I don't know what Metalseadramon wants, and he was the weakest of the Dark Masters, but he still is too strong for you alone. You will need to find other Digidestineds."  
  
"Other ones?" Kari asked,"Who?"  
  
"The original Digidestineds," Gennai said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" T.K. and Kari asked.  
  
"When they died fighting Apocalymon," Gennai said,"They were reincarnated, or reborn. You have to find them, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. Then, and only then, can you hope to defeat Metalseadramon."  
  
"You're telling me, my brother is alive?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes," Gennai said,"but, he is in a totally different life and different bodies. I don't know what Metalseadramon wants, but if more of the Dark Masters are around, you will need to find the most powerful Crest, Tai's crest."  
  
"Where is it?" Kari asked, suddenly very interested.  
  
"At the place where Spiral Mountain was located."  
  
"But...that's in the middle of the Digital Ocean!" Patamon protested.  
  
"And how do we find the Digidestined?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"With these," Gennai said, handing them seven objects,"These are the Digivices. If they start to react, you will find them."  
  
"All right," Kari said, clutching her fist,"I guess I don't have a choice do I? T.K., we'll start searching as soon as we get back."  
  
"Sure," T.K. said, with a smile on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Planning on being the leader, are we?"  
  
She started to blush,"Well, I....uh...."  
  
"That is a good idea," Gennai said,"Tai was the leader, and it is only fitting that his sister takes his place. Good luck and remember, we're all counting on you."  
  
WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR?  
  
iii:! 


	2. DARK MASTERS: FRIENDS RETURN

OKAY, I GUESS THAT BY NOW, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT JUN IS GOING TO BE A DIGIDESTINED, (I SHOULD HAVE NEVER WRITTEN HER NAME IN THE LAST PART!). THE REASON SHE IS ONE IS BECAUSE, AS WE ALL KNOW, THE MALE DIGIDESTINEDS GREATLY OUTNUMBER THE FEMALE DIGIDESTINEDS, AND IF I DIDN'T, SORA OR MIMI WOULD HAVE HAD TO BE REBORN AS A GUY, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT. SO, TO PUT YOUR FEARS AT REST SARIA, MATT IS NOT GOING TO BE JUN. AND THANK YOU FOR STICKING UP FOR ME. (I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE A STUPID NAME!)  
  
THE CHARACTERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SAME AGE AS THEY ARE IN SEASON 02.  
  
Part 2:  
  
Cody Hida was walking into his room, when he heard a noise coming from beyond his door. His mother wasn't home, and he knew his grandfather was still teaching kendo because he just came from there, so who was inside?  
  
He dropped his backpack and grabbed his kendo stick. He took a deep breath, and kicked open the door. He saw a figure jump up from the floor, next to Cody's dismantled computer. The figure back towards the window, yelling something, but Cody couldn't make it out. He ran forward and was going to strike the intruder in the face, when he heard,"Cody! Wait! Its me!"  
  
Cody halted his weapon a few inches in front of the invaders nose. Recognition dawned on his face. "Yolei?"  
  
"Yes!" his friend said as Cody lowered his kendo stick,"What are you doing? Coming rushing in here like that?"  
  
"Well, I'm not the one that is breaking and entering," Cody said, walking to get his backpack.  
  
"You gave me a key, remember?" Yolei said, walking back towards the computer.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Fixing your computer, remember?" she said, putting the cover back on the tower,"There, it should be fine now. So, let's see how it works..."  
  
She plug it in and started it up. The tower started to hum and the screen lit up. "So far, so good," she said, getting up. "Let it finish starting up."  
  
"Where are you going?" Cody asked, sitting down next to the computer.  
  
"I've been working ever since school ended, I need to, uh, take a walk, yeah!" she said, walking out of the room.  
  
"She could have just said she needed to use the bathroom," Cody thought as he watched line after line of words appear on the screen. He stared at them, and, for some odd reason, he began to understand them.  
  
"What the...?" Cody asked himself. It was as if the Greek on the screen turned into a language he could understand. He smiled to himself,"I think that Yolei's teaching has paid off."  
  
Then the black of the screen started to light up. "What is this-?" Cody asked himself as the screen started to light up in a rainbow of colors. Then a bolt of black electricity shot out of the screen. He stared transfixed as the bolt became a black hand and grabbed him. He was too shocked to scream as he was pulled through the screen.  
  
"Cody?" Yolei asked, running back into the room,"What was that noise? Do you.....Cody? Cody, where are you?"  
  
  
T.K. tapped his finger on the wooden table of the computer lab. "So, what are we doing to do?"  
  
Kari wasn't as calm as T.K. was. She was pacing the floor up and down. "Well," she said, turning to Gatomon," The location of my brother's crest, the Crest of Courage, is underwater?"  
  
She nodded,"Yes. Spiral Mountain was created when the Dark Masters pulled the Digital World into a spiral in the middle of the land that once had the Digital World. When Apocalymon destroyed himself, the Digital World reconfigured itself, and the ocean appeared right under where Spiral Mountain once was. But we're not sure where the exact location is."  
  
"Okay," Kari said, nodding,"and if its underwater, we'll need a water Digimon, so we should go after Joe first, agreed?"  
  
T.K, Patamon, and Gatomon nodded. "How should we do that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I have no idea!" Kari said, slamming down into a chair, its cushion making a 'poof' sound.  
  
Just then the door to the lab opened. "Hey guys!" a boy with a mess of light brown hair said,"what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Oh," Kari said,"Its just Davis!"  
  
"Just Davis?" he asked, walking over,"Hey, weren't you watching me while I was playing soccer?"  
  
"No," she said, "T.K. and I were talking here, ALONE!"  
  
"What?" Davis asked, clue less to the fact that Kari just said that to make him annoyed.  
  
"Davis!" a high-pitched voice shouted from the hall,"Davis, where are you?!"  
  
"Who's that?" T.K. asked, very curious. "A girl calling Davis? I wonder if he's been caught in the girl's locker room again?"  
  
"Its, no one!" Davis said,"I'll see you later! Bye!"  
  
He ran to the door and tried to get outside, but it was too late. A girl with the same type of hair as Davis and wearing a different school uniform walked in. "There you are!" she said,"Mom wants me to make sure to walk you home because of what happened yesterday."  
  
"What happened yesterday?" T.K. asked, not caring who the girl was, just caring about getting dirt on Davis.  
  
Despite Davis's protests, she said,"He got lost."  
  
"Lost? You only live a few blocks away?"  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asked, giving T.K. an annoyed look.  
  
"I'm Jun! Davis's sister!"  
  
"Sister?!" T.K. and Kari asked, shocked.  
  
"He didn't tell you about me?" Jun asked.  
  
Davis looked around the room, trying to change the subject when he noticed the Digimon. "Aren't you guys too old to be playing with stuffed animals?"  
  
"We're not stuffed animals!" Gatomon said,"We're Digimon!"  
  
"Oh shoot!" Kari said, while Davis and his sister had their mouths hitting the floor.  
  
"Digimon?" Davis said,"You two are Digimon? Does that mean you guys are Digidestined?"  
  
"Yeah," T.K. said,"We just kind of figured that out. Wait, Kari, whats that glow?"  
  
Kari looked into her pink book bag and saw two glowing objects. She reached inside and pulled out two of the Digivices. "Does that mean?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I think so," Kari said, she through both of the devices at the two Motomiyas. Davis caught one, and Jun caught another. The two devices lit up even brighter, then shut off.  
  
"They are!" Patamon said,"They are two of the missing Digidestineds, but who are they?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jun asked.  
  
Then the computer that pulled T.K. and Kari into the Digital World started to glow again. "As if things were complicated enough," T.K. said, looking into the screen,"Gennai? What are.."  
  
"There's no time to waste," their new friend said,"a child from your world has been brought to an abandoned city. You have to rescue him. I've programed the Digital Gate to bring you there when you enter. Good luck."  
  
"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" Davis asked.  
  
"We'll explain on the way," Kari said, walking over to the screen. She lifted her digivice and the entire room was filled with light. When it dimmed, the Digidestined were gone.  
  
Cody looked around the surroundings he suddenly found himself in. When he had opened his eyes, he was in a room made completely out of metal. There were a group of robots with large arms standing over him. They called themselves the Mekanorimons and they wasted no time in pushing him through a door. They walked into a dark underground tunnel.  
  
Cody felt a sharp pain in his back when of the metal creatures poked him with a sharp object. "Keep moving," it said in a computerized voice.  
  
"I am, I am," he said. They walked for a few more minutes before they reached a large rock wall with weird symbols written across it. "What is this?" he asked.  
  
"That is a door guarding the power source we will need to revive Lord Machinedramon! Open it!"  
  
"What?" Cody asked,"How am I suppose to open it?"  
  
"Those symbols are computer codes," one of the Mekanorimon said, handing him a laptop,"You will decipher them and unlock the door."  
  
"Me?" he asked,"I think you've got the wrong person."  
  
"No, you are the right one!" he demanded,"Open it!"  
  
Cody sighed and turned around,"Maybe I can get lucky," he thought as he looked up at the program,"Wait, I-I'm beginning to understand this! I can unlock this door, what's happening to me?"  
  
  
  
"Okay," Davis said, looking at the strange device in his hand,"I think I've got it."  
  
With Kari in the lead, the small group of newly realized heroes were walking across a desert towards a city with a dome on top of it. "I'm a Digidestined," Davis said.  
  
"Yes," T.K. said,"And your sister is one too. "  
  
"Wow!" Jun said, looking at her Digivice,"This is so cool!"  
  
Davis half-smiled,"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that."  
  
Jun then turned around and looked at a strange looking creature that had meet them when they arrived. She introduced herself as Alraumon. "And you are my Digimon?"  
  
"That's right," she said. She looked like a walking plant with a purple flower on top of her head.  
  
"When do I get a Digimon?" Davis asked.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," Kari said,"As well as who you really are."  
  
"Right," Davis said,"You said that I'm also the reborn spirit of an old Digidestined, right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"But which one?" Davis asked.  
  
"We don't know," T.K. said,"But Jun is Mimi."  
  
"Really?" Jun asked.  
  
T.K. nodded,"Yes, because Mimi's Digimon was Palmon, a Digimon that looks a lot like Alraumon. Plus, from everything I've read about her, you act like her."  
  
"Cool!" Jun said.  
  
"I wonder who I am?" Davis said,"T.K., Kari, what about you? Are you reborn Digidestineds?"  
  
Kari and T.K. looked at each other. "We didn't think about that. Maybe we are."  
  
Before they could say another word, a giant beam of orange light shot up from the ground, caving the ground in.  
  
  
"I've got it," Cody said, triumphantly. He typed the complete program in the laptop and the door slid open. Inside were four alters, there was a solitary one on the left, and the rest were on the right. The lone one had a square device on it, and the three had one egg on each. "What is this place?"  
  
"The Temple," the Mekanorimon said, pushing past Cody. He turned to the other Mekanorimons and said,"We no longer need him. Get rid of him."  
  
Cody's heart started to pound and he instinctively ran away. He didn't know why, but he ran towards the eggs. "Maybe I can through one of these." Again, he didn't know why, but he grabbed the orange one. As soon as he lifted it up, a beam of light shot up from the hole and through the stone ceiling and destroying it.  
  
"Ahh!" the Mekanorimon cried as rocks and dirt fell on top of them. And on top of that, came the other Digidestined.   
  
"Other humans?" he asked, then he noticed, something behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a large creature. "What are you?"  
  
"I am Armidillomon," the creature said,"And I am your Digimon!"  
  
"What?" Cody asked, then turned around. One of the humans, a girl with brown shorts and a white and pink shirt, ran towards him,"You must be the human we're here to rescue. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, But, this..!" he said, mentioning to Armadillomon.  
  
"That must be your Digimon," the girl said,"I'm Kari, and I can explain."  
  
The others slowly started to get up. "Is everyone okay?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I'm just fine," Davis said, sarcastically. Then he noticed the two remaining eggs. "What are those?"  
  
He, Jun, her Digimon, and T.K. and Patamon were about to join Kari, when the Mekanorimons pushed themselves out of the dirt and lunged for the square device.  
  
"We must get this back to the revival tower," one said.  
  
"Yes, we must hurry," the other said. The group blasted off through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Stop them!" Cody yelled,"They're going to revive Machinedramon!"  
  
"I'll stop them!" Davis said, reaching for an egg to through at them. He grabbed the red egg and lifted.   
  
"Uh oh," Cody said.  
  
"What?" Davis asked. "Oh!" he said, noticing the red beam of light streaming from the hole. A dark mass appeared in the center. The thing jumped down and turned into a blue creature. "Free at last!" it yelled,"Hi, I'm Veemon but you can call me Veemon!"  
  
"I'm....Davis."  
  
"I know," Veemon said,"and I'm going to be your partner because you removed the Digi-egg of courage."  
  
"And you moved the Digi-egg of Knowledge," Armadillomon said, turning to Cody.  
  
"Courage and Knowledge?" T.K. asked. "I think we've found two more Digidestined."  
  
"Here," Kari said, handing Cody a Digivice,"Use this, and your Digimon can digivolve. We've got to stop the Mekanorimon."  
  
"I'll try," Cody said, looking at the egg in his hand, then at the Device.  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Wow!" Davis as the two new Digimon jumped up through the hole to battle the Mekanorimons.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Cody asked, holding his head,"Its like a damn has broken in my head! Wh-where are all these memories coming from?!"  
  
That's when Jun did the weirdest thing Davis ever saw her do. She ran over to Cody and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay, Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Mimi."  
  
"Izzy? Mimi?" Davis asked, totally confused. Then, a transparent image of Izzy appeared around Cody, and a transparent image of Mimi appeared around June. As soon as Cody was up, the two images disappeared.  
  
Cody blinked a couple of times,"Wow, that was weird."  
  
"Yeah," Jun said,"I know. What just happened?"  
  
"Your memories of your previous life returned! Gatomon said,"That's three Digidestined down, two to go!"  
  
"Three?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Davis is Tai! He's got the power of courage!" Gatomon said.  
  
"I don't know, "Davis said,"I don't feel any different. Maybe it will just take a little longer for me."  
  
"Jun," Alraumon said,"We better go see if Flamedramon and Digmon need help."  
  
"Let's move!" Kari said.  
  
  
They emerged from the hole just in time to see the last of the Mekanorimon dodging the two Armor Digimon's attacks. They were about to go in for the kill, when, the ground began to tear itself up as a large, serpent creature shot up from the ground.  
  
"Metalseadramon!" everyone shouted.  
  
The revived Dark Master looked down at the group of humans. "So, these are the new threat to us, huh? You don't look so tough! River of Power!"  
  
He shot a beam of blue light from his nose at the ground in front of them. The Digidestined and their Digimon flew backwards and landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Now to go in for the kill!" Metalseadramon said,"I'll start with the leader!"  
  
"Kari!" T.K. cried out, but, surprisingly, Davis was already in front of her.  
  
"Stop!" he ordered Metalseadramon.  
  
The Dark Master did. He stared at Davis. "You?" he asked, surprised. It looked like he was debating something. Then he turned around and burrowed back into the ground.  
  
"What was that about?" Jun asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kari said,"But we should get out of here before he comes back."  
  
to be continued.... 


	3. DARK MASTERS: LOVE RETURNS

Part 3:  
  
In a dark room, a young man sat at his computer. On the screen, he was watching a group of Tyrannamons and Bakemon excavating an alter with an egg that had a heart painted on it. The two groups of Digimon all where wearing Dark Rings.  
  
"Its almost done," the boy said.  
  
"What's almost done?" a caterpillar like creature said, walking on the desk.  
  
"I almost have the Digi-egg of Love. When I do, I will be able to make the reborn Sora Takenouchi join our cause. The Dark Masters will live again!"  
  
  
Kari couldn't help but smile as she watched Cody type away at the computer keyboard in the school's computer lab. "So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well," he said,"I'm writing a program that will allow us to use Izzy's-er, I mean my old Digimon Analyzer to find the other Reborn Digidestined."  
  
"Great," she said,"We'll be able to find Joe and get the Crest of Courage from under the Digital Ocean and kick the crap out of the Dark Masters!"  
  
"Do you really believe it will be that easy?" Gatomon asked, sitting on her lap.  
  
"Honestly? No, I don't."  
  
There was a uncomfortable silence, the only sound coming from Cody's typing. Kari decided that she was going to take this moment to ask something that was on her mind. "Gatomon, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Um, we know that when you die you become a Digi-egg, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So, how come the original Digidestined Digimon aren't still around, if they just get reborn like that?"  
  
"Well," Gatomon said, putting a paw to her chin,"When a reconfigured Digi-egg is created, it doesn't all necessarily become the Digimon it once was."  
  
She nodded. "Okay, so, that's why you mourn the passing of friends, because they might not be coming back?"  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Yes, and because sometimes Digimon don't come back. Its a legend we have. A Digimon will keep being reborn and reborn until they achieve certain parameters, then they will move on to the afterlife."  
  
"Oh," she said,"You mean like Heaven and hell?"  
  
"Yes," she said,"But there is another place. A place where the greatest warriors go, Digital Valhalla. It is the hope of every Digimon to go there, but, not every Digimon makes it."  
  
She sighed and turned to the widow. Kari noticed a deep longing in her eyes, like a desire to be reunited with a loved one. "One of my best friends, Wizardmon, went to the afterlife."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kari said.  
  
She smiled,"Don't be. Because he wasn't reconfigured, means that he met the parameters, so he might be in Valhalla. I know he met the parameters."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
"There's really nothing to talk about," Gatomon said, turning away,"Except that he died for me."  
  
Kari nodded. Her friend wasn't ready to tell her everything yet, so she wasn't going to pry.  
  
"Got it!" Cody suddenly yelled.  
  
"What?" Kari and Gatomon asked.  
  
"I've got a reborn Digidestined."  
  
"Contact the others," Kari said,"Let's go meet another friend."  
  
  
Yolei sat alone in the chemistry lab, swinging an empty test tube around in her fingers. She sighed as she looked around the empty room. She got up from her seat at the head of the classroom and grabbed her book bag. "It looks like no one is coming," she thought to herself, sadly,"I thought an after school chemistry class would be a great way to meet more friends. Guess not."  
  
She was just about to walk out the door, when to her surprise, it opened. A boy a little older then her walked in. He had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and was wearing a gray school uniform. "Hello."  
  
"Uh, hi," she said, wondering why a student from a rival school would be here,"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes," he said,"My name is Ken Ichijoji, and I have come to recruit you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Can we sit for a minute?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated for a minute, then said,"Okay."  
  
They walked over to a lab table. "Now," Ken said,"I have come to talk to you about your....special talents."  
  
She looked confused. "Let me get straight to the point," he said,"You are a Digidestined."  
  
"Me?" she asked,"I'm a Digidestined?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Yes, the Digidestined or Air. You are the reborn spirit of Sora Takenouchi."  
  
She held up her hands,"I don't believe any of this!"  
  
She started walking towards the door, when Ken said,"You've been having weird dreams, haven't you?"  
  
She stopped,"What do you mean?"  
  
"You keep dreaming about a very dark place, where the original Digidestineds are fighting Apocalymon, but died."  
  
She twirled around,"How do you know that?"  
  
He smiled,"Simple, because I am telling the truth. Would it be so hard to hear me out?"  
  
She didn't know what to do. She thought for sure that Ken was crazy, but he did know about the weird dreams. "Alright," she said, sitting back down,"Let's talk."  
  
He nodded. "Good. Now, I represent...a party, of four, extremely interested in Digidestined. They will remake the Digi-world into what it was supposed to be, a world of glory and peace. However, there are, other forces that want to destroy this world of harmony. We need your help in achieve this world."  
  
"I don't know," she said.  
  
"Think of it," he said,"An entire world, looking at you as its savior, its hero. You'd be the most popular person in both worlds."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Really? I'll be popular?"  
  
He smiled. "Got her!" he thought.   
  
  
"This is the place?" T.K. said, pointing towards the door to the chemistry lab.   
  
Cody suddenly got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach,"Only Yolei would be in the chemistry lab after school." he thought.  
  
As the leader, Kari opened the door first, only to be hit by a bolt of energy that caused the other Digidestined to slam into the adjacent wall. "Excellent," Ken said, stepping out of the room,"My Dark Digivice has done its work admirably."  
  
He walked over to where Kari's backpack had landed. It was a few feet away from where the Digidestined where trying to untangle themselves. He reached inside and pulled out a glowing Digivice. Throwing it to Yolei, he said,"That's yours. Now, follow me, I have your Digimon."  
  
He started to walk away. Yolei followed him, but when she passed the Digidestined, espically Kari, she felt something weird inside of her. She shook her head and followed Ken out of the school.  
  
"Darn it!" Davis yelled, slamming his fist onto the ground,"What just happen?"  
  
"Someone else got to her first," T.K. said, pulling himself away from the pretzel,"But who was that kid?"  
  
"I think I recognize him," Jun said, clawing his way free,"He's that dreamy Ken Ichijoji."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kari asked, suddenly very impressed,"What's he doing?"  
  
"And he had a Digivice," Cody said,"Is he the one I traced, or is it Yolei?"  
  
"We've got to follow them and see what they're up to," Davis said, jumping up.  
  
  
"This is where you live?" Yolei asked, looking at the large warehouse.  
  
"No," he said,"this is where I...work, you could say. Follow me."  
  
They walked through two large steel doors. Once inside, Yolei gasped. There were large machines with groups of black wires running across the floor to groups of large glass cylinders. There were vats of strange liquids further in the back. The most disturbing thing, was that there were ghosts operating everything.  
  
"Wh-what is this place?" Yolei asked, quivering.  
  
"Where my boss dabbles in the black sciences," Ken said with a smile.  
  
"Your boss?"  
  
"You'll meet him later," Ken said, walking over to a strange stone alter with a weird egg on top.  
  
"Is that my Digi-egg?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yes,"Ken said,"Touch it, and your Digimon will be unleashed."  
  
She nodded and walked over to it.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Ken and Yolei turned around and saw the Digidestined standing in the doorway. "Yolei," Davis said,"I don't know what he's told you, but I have a feeling its evil!"  
  
"He told me that I can remake the Digi-World for his masters," she said,"And I can be popular! I don't have to be lonely anymore!"  
  
"Yolei," Cody said,"You trust me, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course, you're my best friend."  
  
"Then listen to me when I say, Ken is not what he seems. There's something strange about it! My Digimon Analyzer went crazy when I tried to use it on him."  
  
"The Dark Masters are going to destroy the Digi-world!" Jun said.  
  
Ken's face went into shock. "How did you know I served the Dark Masters?"  
  
"We didn't," Kari said, smiling,"but we do now."  
  
"Darn it!" Ken thought,"they tricked me."  
  
Yolei looked at the two sides. "Who do I believe? Ken's can give me what I want, yet, I don't want to be evil."  
  
"Yolei," Davis said, in a voice that stirred something deep inside her,"If that Digi-egg is yours, touch it, and Sora's memories will awaken. Then, you will know which side is right."  
  
She took a deep breath, and grabbed the egg, despite Ken's protests. A cylinder of light appeared when she removed it. "No!" Ken thought,"When Sora's memories awaken, she'll turn on me! I didn't have time to alter the egg so she wouldn't remember!"  
  
A dark mass appeared in the center of the light. A bird creature flew out. "It feels so good to be out of the stuffy rook and spread my wings!"  
  
He flew down and landed in front of Yolei,"My name is Hawkmon, niece to meet you."  
  
"Grr," Ken said, snapping his fingers,"Go get them!"  
  
The ghost Digimon stopped working on the machinery, and flew towards the Digidestined.  
  
"Bakemon!" Gatomon said,"Let's get them!"  
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
The two attacks destroyed a Bakemon, but more took his place.  
  
Alraumon looked up at Jun. "Should I..?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Nemisis Ivy!"  
  
Veemon followed in her lead,"V-head Butt!"  
  
Both attacks were deflected and the Digimon knocked down.  
  
"They need help," Hawkmon said, turning to Yolei,"Use the Digi-egg of Love, and I can Armor Digivolve."  
  
"I..I don't know," she said.  
  
"Search your feelings," Hawkmon said,"You know this is right!"  
  
Yolei suddenly grabbed her head. "I...I remember!" she cried. A transparent image of Sora appeared around her for a moment, then vanished.  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Holsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"No!" Ken yelled,"And I can't fight without my Digimon! I think its time for me to leave!"  
  
Holsemon jumped to the air and charged the Bakemon. "Tempest Wing!"  
  
The red arrows ripped through each of the remanning Bakemon, annihilating them.  
  
"I'm sorry for doubting you guys," Yolei said, walking over to them,"It wasn't until my memories of Sora came out, that I knew you were telling the truth. "  
  
"Sure," Kari said, turning away, "No problem."  
  
"Hmm," Yolei thought, watching Kari walk away,"She felt that weird feeling too. What does it mean?"  
  
  
  
Later that night....  
  
Ken was back in his dark room, staring at his computer screen. "So she got away," he said.  
  
The picture on the screen sighed. "Very well. That is just one more that must be dealt with. Once Machinedramon has been revived, only Piedmon remains, then the world will be ours! Metalseadramon out!"  
  
Ken nodded. "Myotismon out."  
  
to be continued...  
  
SO, THE COUNT NOW IS CODY IS IZZY, JUN IS MIMI, YOLEI IS SORA, KEN IS MYOTISMON. 


	4. DARK MASTERS: ICE MEARAMON

DARK MASTERS: ICE MEARAMON  
  
Ken kept his gaze towards the floating object in front of him as they walked down towards the bottom floor of the warehouse. "I still can't believe you fouled up!" the object said.  
  
"I didn't exactly see you down here helping, Datamon!" Ken snapped back.  
  
"Careful," Datamon said,"I made you what you are, Myotismon, and I can change you back."  
  
Ken crossed his arms and didn't say anything as he followed Datamon down the stairs and into a large room filled with large glass cylinders and an assortment of machinery. They walked over to one of the cylinders. Inside was a large creature with blue skin.  
  
"This is the creation that you claim will keep the Digidestined away from here when we revive Machinedramon tonight?" Ken asked.  
  
"That is correct," Datamon said. He hovered over to the control panel right next to the cylinder. It had three rows of buttons, and a large green one. He pressed the large one and it turned red. The cylinder slid open, a rush of steam blew out.  
  
The creature inside was very large, his muscle could easily have popped Ken's head. "Ken Ichijoij," Datamon said,"I want you to meet Ice Mearamon."  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Yolei?" Davis asked, standing outside the restaurant,"I mean, just because we were lovers before, doesn't mean..."  
  
She looked at him,"No, you and I are suppose to be together. Genai told me-er, Sora, so."  
  
She looked him over. If you combed Davis's hair down, and put him in a suit, he really looked niece. She should be happy, but, for some reason, when ever she looked at Davis, she didn't sense Tai, didn't feel him. The only time, as Yolei, that she felt Tai was that time when.....  
  
She pushed that thought out of her head. She didn't want to start thinking that way. It couldn't possibly be true. Tai was right in front of her.  
  
Davis was very impressed with Yolei. She really looked like a knockout. Yet, he wasn't sure that Sora was standing in front of her. But, Yolei was Sora, it was proven when the image appeared, so why couldn't he feel her? And more importantly, why didn't an image of Tai appear around him?  
  
  
"Ice Mearamon?" Ken asked, gasping at the sight. The creature in front of him was a Mearamon, but insteaded of a bright orange flame surrounding him, it was a blue flame made of ice!  
  
"Yes," Datamon said, looking proudly at his creation,"I took the data from an original Mearamon and expanded upon it."  
  
Ice Mearamon looked at himself and gasped. "What have you done to me?"  
  
"I've made you more powerful than you were before," Datamon said," I am here to make you an offer. We are on a quest, to restore the Dark Masters to their true glory as rulers of the Digital World. Will you help us?"  
  
He looked at the human boy and the floating Digimon. "No, I remember, I was something else. I......I remember fighting the Dark Masters, beside the original Digidestined."  
  
"This is the same legendary Mearamon that was a friend of the Digidestined?" Ken shouted,"Are you insane?!"  
  
"No," Datamon said, calmly,"Ice Mearamon knows that he can't ever go back to them, they would only fear him now."  
  
Ice Mearamon glared at Datamon. "Yes, you are right. I can never go back to them now. It appears I have no choice but to join you."  
  
  
"So, this is Tokyo?" the boy asked, looking up at the skyline,"Somehow, it doesn't look like I expected."  
  
"Really?" a strange green creature at his feet asked,"It looks exactly like the picture in the travel guide."  
  
"That's not what I mean, Betamon," he said,"and I thought I told you not to talk."  
  
"Sorry, Michael," Betamon said,"I guess I'm just excited about journeying through earth. Someday I have to take you to the Digital World."  
  
Michael didn't say anything as he looked around. "I still don't understand what we're doing here anyway," Betamon said.  
  
"I told you, I can't explain it," his human friend said,"Its...like a feeling, like I'm drawn here."  
  
"You're right," Betamon said,"You can't explain it."  
  
"Come on," Michael said, starting to walk into the city,"Let's find the answer together."  
  
  
Kari stormed into her room and slammed the door. "Is something the matter?" Gatomon asked, as she watched her human partner slam down on her bed.  
  
"No," Kari mumbled,"Stupid Davis, stupid Yolei on their stupid date."  
  
Gatomon's mouth fell open. "You're jealous!"  
  
"Wh-what?" Kari said,"That's upsured! Imagine me, being jealous."  
  
"I think you are," Gatomon said,"Its nothing to be ashamed about. I mean, Davis might be an idiot, but.."  
  
"Davis?" Kari asked,"Oh-right, yeah, Davis. Um, sure. Whatever."  
  
Gatomon looked at her strangely. "You-"  
  
Just then the phone rang. Kari quickly picked it up, wanting to avoid Gatomon's questioning gaze. "Hello?"  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Cody, hi, what's up?"  
  
"I've got a reading on a reborn Digidestined."  
  
"Who do you think it is?"  
  
"Well," Cody said,"Its either Matt or Joe. What are we going to do?"  
  
"First," Kari said,"Call Davis and Yolei and break up their little date, and then call everyone else."  
  
That's when Kari's digivice started to go off. She picked it up from her desk. "What's happening?"  
  
"Kari?" Cody asked,"Did your digivice active itself?"  
  
"Yeah, What does it mean?"  
  
"A gate to the Digital World has been opened!"  
  
  
Michael looked down in awe at the device on his belt that started to active all of a sudden. "What's going on?" Betamon asked.  
  
He reached down and grabbed the device. He looked at it oddly. He moved it far to the right, and the glow faded. He moved it back to the right and it started to glow again. "I think its picking up some sort of signal. Let's follow it."  
  
"Anything to stop wandering around aimlessly," Betamon mumbled.  
  
  
Davis looked at the girl sitting in the seat next to him in the movie theater. "Why can't I feel anything for her?" Davis thought,"I'm really Tai, so why can't I seem to fall in love with the one I know is Sora?"  
  
He nervously placed his arm around her shoulder, when she flinched away. "Davis?" she asked,"I-I'm sorry."  
  
"No," he said,"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have moved that fast."  
  
"But we were like that...before," she said, lowering her voice in accord with the hushes from the audience.  
  
"Beep Beep"  
  
"That's my Digivice," Davis said,"There's trouble."  
  
"Good," Yolei thought,"Anything to end this date."  
  
  
Inside of the warehouse, the Mekanorimon worked tirelessly on the giant coffin. They attached giant wires to computers and monitors.   
  
Datamon watched them, and couldn't help but laugh. "Isn't this beautiful?" he asked Ken,"Don't you just love being part of completing the impossible?"  
  
"No," Ken said,"I still think its sick."  
  
Datamon brought his arms up in a effort to shrug. "To each his own."  
  
Ice Mearamon stood in the corner, his arms crossed, silently staring at Datamon.  
  
A red light suddenly flashed the room. "What's going on?" Ken asked.  
  
"Trouble," Datamon said, floating to one of the computers. He pressed some buttons and information flashed across the screen. "The Digidestined are coming. They're not alone......Ah! Micheal is here also! That means every reborn Digidestined is accounted for."  
  
He turned and looked at his creation,"Ice Mearamon, go and get them."  
  
He nodded and started to walk towards the stairs. Ken followed him. "And where are you going?" Datamon asked.  
  
"To keep an eye on him," Ken said,"I don't trust him."  
  
"As you wish," Datamon said,"Just make sure that the Digidestined do NOT make it to this top floor, keep them below."  
  
  
"Back here again," Kari muttered, looking at the warehouse.  
  
"I know," Jun said,"We were just here yesterday, I don't want to become unwanted guests."  
  
Kari ignored her as they walked inside. She caught a glimpse of Davis and Yolei. They were keeping away from each other. Her heart started pounding. "Why?" she asked herself,"Why do I keep feeling this way when I look at them? Its wrong!"  
  
They walked through the same doors and into the same warehouse. This time, however, they were greeted by a blast of cold air.  
  
"Brrr!" Davis said, grabbing himself,"Its freezing!"  
  
"That would be me," Ice Mearamon said,"I will not allow you to stop Machinedramon's resurrection."  
  
"An Ice Mearamon?" Cody asked, amazed.  
  
"And Ken too," Yolei said,"With a strange Digimon at his feet."  
  
Ken looked around them,"Hmm, you're one short. Where is the Digivice reading we found?"  
  
"We decided to come here first," Kari said,"But what's your story, Ken? What are you doing with the Dark Masters?"  
  
"My secrets will not be revealed so easily," Ken said, smiling,"But, my friend, Ice Mearamon, would be please to talk to you, right?"  
  
Ice Mearamon stepped forward and shot a blast of cold flames from his hands. The Digidestined jumped out of the way. The blue flame hit the door and turned it to solid ice.  
  
"Man-o-man," T.K. said,"What do we do now?"  
  
"T.K., Davis, you're with me,"The rest of you, stay here."  
  
"Where are you going?" Yolei asked.  
  
"To stop Machinedramon!"  
  
Ken went to stop the trio from reaching the stairs, when Hawkmon jumped in his path. "You're not going any further."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Wormmon asked, stepping in front.  
  
As Wormmon and Hawkmon stared each other down, Armadillomon was ready to fight Ice Mearamon when the ice beast suddenly said,"I have no desire to fight you. Get out now!"  
  
"What?" Cody asked.  
  
Ice Mearamon turned around and fired a blast of ice. Ken and Wormmon yelled in pain as they were trapped under a sheet of ice, Ken's hand frozen inches from his Digivice.  
  
"I must prevent Machinedramon from being revived," Ice Mearamon said, walking towards the stairs, "I am going to destroy the main power conduct, which will cause this entire warehouse to explode."  
  
"But our friends are still above," Jun protested,"You can't."  
  
"I will destroy Datamon," Ice Mearamon said, walking towards the stairs,"Do not try to stop me, or you will be destroyed also."  
  
  
Upstairs, The Digidestined trio burst through the door and saw Datamon hovering near a giant coffin coursing with electricity.  
  
"Datamon!" Kari shouted,"Of course, who else would have the knowledge to bring back the dead? And why are you doing it here? Why not in the Digiworld like Metalseadramon?"  
  
"Who said I didn't resurrect Metalseadramon here?" Datamon asked, turning around.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Davis said,"We're still going to stop you!"  
  
"Too late!" Datamon laughed, pointing towards the coffin,"Lord Machinedramon lives again!"  
  
Beams of light emerged from the edges of the coffins seconds before the lid blew apart. A large being stood up in the coffin. It growled, then looked around. "I....I am alive again?"  
  
"Welcome back, Lord Machinedramon," Datamon said, floating over.  
  
"Datamon?" Machinedramon asked,"What is going on here? The last thing I remember is Wargreymon tearing me apart, how is it possible that I am still here?"  
  
"Metalseadramon will explain everything,"Datamon said, pressing a button on the wall,"in the Digiworld."  
  
Machinedramon disappeared in a burst of light.  
  
"Until his Mega-level strength returns," Datamon said,"He is too weak. I must protect my lord. Now, only Piedmon remains."  
  
"Piedmon?" Kari asked.  
  
"What about Puppetmon?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Puppetmon was resurrected ten years ago," Datamon said,"I used his energy as a beacon to draw the other Dark Masters here."  
  
"What are you talking about," Davis asked.  
  
"Where is he?" Patamon asked.  
  
"He's in this room," Datamon said, hovering towards a wall.  
  
  
Downstairs, Ice Mearamon walked towards a large panel on the wall. He ripped it open and looked at the array of wires and switches. He nodded and was about to tear into it, when he was hit in the back by something.  
  
"AH!" he lurched forward. Turning around he saw a large stone sitting on the ground. "So," he said, looking up at the Digidestined standing in the doorway,"You disregarded my warning." He stepped forward.  
  
"Stay there," Armadillomon said,"I fired that rock, and I can through another."  
  
Ice Mearamon smiled and fired a blue beam at them. The Digidestined jumped up to avoid the blast, but it froze the ground beneath them. They tried to move out of the way, but they landed on the ice and slid into the wall.  
  
Ice Mearamon was in front of them in an instant. "Now you die."  
  
  
In the previous room, Ken and Wormmon still stood frozen. The Digivice on Ken's belt started to glow, sending out beams of black energy that shattered the ice.  
  
  
  
Ice Mearamon's fist was inches from Jun's face, the other Digidestined cowering beneath her. "You should have listen to me. You had your chance."  
  
"So did you!"  
  
Ice Mearamon turned in time to see a large man-insect punch him in the face, sending him sliding across the room.  
  
"Meet Stingmon," Ken said,"My Digimon might be a Champion, but he's strong enough to take on an Ultimate, like yourself."  
  
"We'll see!" Ice Mearamon said, punching Stingmon. He staggered back, a blade emerging from his wrist. He lunged forward, but Ice Mearamon caught the blade and turned it to ice.  
  
Picking Stingmon up, he through him into the wall. "Now its your turn!"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked,"Puppetmon is in this room?"  
  
A weird feeling suddenly over came T.K."You mean, he's one of us?"  
  
"Precisely," Datamon said, looking at the wall. Then, a panel slid open and he entered it.  
  
"He's trying to get away!" Veemon said, rushing towards the wall, but it was too late. The panel had already slid back into place.  
  
"We've got to get through," T.K. said, trying to punch his way through.  
  
"I think it's better if we leave," Kari said,"He's gone, and we need to help the others."  
  
  
Ice Mearamon was going in for the kill with Stingmon, when he was pounded in the head.  
  
"A Betamon?" Ken asked, amazed. "Where did he come from?"  
  
"He's mine," Michael said, walking into the room,"and I suspect that you are all like myself?"  
  
"You must mean a Digidestined," Cody said,"And you're right."  
  
"Big deal," Ice Mearamon said, standing up,"You still can't beat me."  
  
"I can try," Betamon said,"I've got to save the others."  
  
"That's right," Michael said.  
  
"You'd risk your life for us," Jun asked,"Even though you don't know us?"  
  
Michael nodded. "Of course. I have the ability, and you're in trouble. That's part of being responsible."  
  
Suddenly, Michael's Digivice start to go off. "Again?" Michael asked. Then he grabbed his head,"What's...what's happening to me?"  
  
A transparent image of Joe appeared around Michael, then vanished.  
  
"Another one has been found," Ken said,"I think its time we leave."  
  
"I agree," Stingmon said. He grabbed Ken and flew out the side of the wall.  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"  
  
"So, you've gotten a little stronger," Ice Mearamon said,"Big deal!"  
  
"It is," Seadramon said, hitting Ice Mearamon with his tail, crashing him into the wall.  
  
"You're still too late," Ice Mearamon said. He reached up and shattered the box on the wall. "I've destroyed the power conduct regulator, without it, Datamon's machinery will suck up too much power, causing them to overload. This warehouse is still going to explode!"  
  
"We've got to get out of here, then," Davis said as he, Kari, and T.K. ran down the stairs.  
  
The entire building started to shake, as explosions could be heard floors above.  
  
"Get out," Ice Mearamon said,"This place will never be used for Datamon's evil ever again. Go!"  
  
"We've got no time to argue," Cody said,"I estimate three minutes before the equipment becomes overloaded and explodes!"  
  
"Let's go!" Kari shouted as they ran out.  
  
  
Ken and Stingmon watched the building explode in a display of fire and smoke on a rooftop a few blocks away. Ken turned to his Digimon,"I'm not getting paid enough to do the Dark Master's dirty work. I quit!"  
  
"What are we going to do, then?" Stingmon said, turning back to Wormmon.  
  
"We're going to find Piedmon's Digi-egg ourselves," Ken said.  
  
  
"Joe," Kari said, shaking his hand,"I'm glad we finally found you. Now we can go under the Digital Ocean and find the Crest of Courage."  
  
"Not so fast," Yolei said,"Give him a chance to get used to this."  
  
"Yeah," Michael said,"At least I know why I came here, I belonged here."  
  
"You still do," Jun said, with her eyes gleaming.  
  
While the others talked to Michael, T.K. watched the building burn to nothing. "What's the matter?" Patamon asked.  
  
"What Datamon said to us," T.K. said,"What if one of us is Puppetmon?"  
  
to be continued...  
  
PUPPETMON AND MATT ARE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHO THEY ARE! IF YOU WANT TO GUESS WHO PUPPETMON IS, I LEFT CLUES IN THIS CHAPTER, AND THE LAST ONE.  



	5. DARK MASTERS: MATT REVEALED

Part 5:  
  
Kari was lying down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had come home from school that day and just went straight to her room. She hadn't moved from her spot on the bed in hours. She couldn't, there was just too much on her mind.  
  
  
"Puppetmon was resurrected ten years ago," Datamon said,"I used his energy as a beacon to draw the other Dark Masters here."  
  
"What are you talking about," Davis asked.  
  
"Where is he?" Patamon asked.  
  
"He's in this room," Datamon said, hovering towards a wall.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked,"Puppetmon is in this room?"  
  
A weird feeling suddenly over came T.K."You mean, he's one of us?"  
  
"Precisely," Datamon said,  
  
  
"What if," Kari said, finally bringing herself to say it,"What if I'm Puppetmon?"  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kari said,"I don't know."  
  
Gatomon decided to try something else, "Why do you think that you're Puppetmon? Because of what Datamon said? You should never believe what that guy says. I hear he once asked the original Digidestined to save him from Etemon, but he tricked them and kidnapped Sora."  
  
"I know," Kari said, sitting up, and letting her feet dangling off the edge of the bed,"I heard that story too. About how my brother cried afterwards and how that was when they told each other about how they felt."  
  
"How do you know that?" Gatomon said,"There is no hard evidence when they admitted it."  
  
"I...I don't know," Kari said,"I guess I just forgot where I heard it from, that's all, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Gatomon said,"I'm sure that's it." When, in fact, she wasn't. This wasn't the first time her friend had acted strange about Sora.  
  
"Anyway," Kari said,"Thanks, Gatomon. You're right, I shouldn't believe anything that Datamon says. He's a master manipulator and he loves to toy with peoples emotions."  
  
"No problem," Gatomon said, smiling as she watched Kari walk towards her closet.  
  
"What am I going to wear for the dance Friday night?" she asked, starting to fish through the various garments hanging in front of her.  
  
"Kari," Gatomon said,"Its only Monday."  
  
Kari giggled. "I know, but a girl's got to be ready."  
  
"How about this one?" Kari asked, pulling a sleeveless pink dress out.  
  
"I don't know," Gatomon said,"Maybe."  
  
Kari frowned at her Digimon. "This is the one I'm going to wear. Maybe I'll impress T.K. too."  
  
She hung the dress right in front of her, so she could get an idea of what she'd look like with it on. "Yes, this is perfect. Wait, Gatomon, what time is it?"  
  
Gatomon looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh shoot, its a quarter past six!"  
  
"We're fifteen minutes late!" she cried, throwing the dress back in the closet,"The other's are going to kill me!"  
  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I don't know," Patamon said,"How many times are you going to ask me?"  
  
"Sorry," he said,"I'm just worried about her."  
  
He and Patamon were by the window, looking out as the front of the school to see when she was going to walk in. The others were by the computer.  
  
"I can see that you care a lot about her," Patamon said.  
  
T.K. started to turn red,"Yeah, you're right, I do, but, I'm worried about what Datamon said."  
  
"About either you or Kari being Puppetmon?" Patamon asked,"He was lying, he had to be!"  
  
"I know," he said,"But she took it pretty hard. I'm wondering if she's okay or not."  
  
  
"I don't know what to do," Davis said.  
  
"I know what you mean," Jun said,"Can we trust either of them, or are they going to betray us?"  
  
"I'm sure we can," Michael said,"I mean, Cody wasn't quite so good with computers until Izzy's memories were awakened, but Cody's personality remains. So, just because one of them is Puppetmon, doesn't mean we can't trust them."  
  
"I don't know," Davis said,"I mean, I'm Tai, and I've always acted like him."  
  
"Maybe," Cody said, placing his hand to his chin.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked.  
  
"You were in the room with T.K. and Kari when Datamon said that thing about Datamon, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so-wait, I see where this is going. I can't be Puppetmon, I'm Tai!"  
  
Cody was about to tell him, that that had never been proven, when T.K. suddenly shouted,"She's finally here!"  
  
"About time," Demiveemon muttered.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Kari said, breathing heavily as she rushed into the room.  
  
"She was too busy picking out an outfit for Friday," Gatomon said.  
  
"You little.." Kari began, when Jun rushed over.  
  
"Really? What are you going to wear? I'm wearing..."  
  
Just then, the computer started talking,"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
"Seadramon," Michael said, looking into the screen. The image of the Digital Gate was there, with a picture of Seadramon in the Gate itself. "Did you find him."  
  
"I sure did," the water Digimon said,"He's waiting right here, as soon as you get here we'll leave."  
  
"Great," Davis said, turning towards the three girls, giving pointers to each other about their outfits for the Friday Dance. "Hey, Repunsal, Cinderella, Snow White, let's go!"  
  
"What?" all three girls asked at once.  
  
"Never mind," Davis said, shaking his head,"Seadramon's ready."  
  
Cody held up his Digivice and opened the gate. As light streamed into the room and pulled the Digidestined into the Digiworld, Yolei stood beside Davis. "By the way," she asked,"Which one of us was Snow White?"  
  
  
  
They appeared on the shores of a beach full of sand, face down. "Yuck!" Jun said, spitting sand out of her mouth,"That's disgusting!"  
  
"I know," Yolei said, taking her helmet off,"I've got sand all in my hair! It'll take hours to get this all out!"  
  
As everyone was shaking the sand off of themselves, Michael walked down towards the shore and shouted,"Seadramon! Seadramon!"  
  
"Michael!" the dragon Digimon said, shooting up out of the water,"I'm here!"  
  
"Have you brought our friend?" Michael asked.  
  
"He's coming now," Seadramon said, as a huge creature emerged from the water and skidded onto the beach.   
  
"What is that?" Davis shouted.  
  
"Whamon!" all the the Digimon said.  
  
"This is the friend you were looking for?" Kari asked,"Good thinking."  
  
"Thanks," Michael said, starting to blush.  
  
"Whamon?" Jun asked,"Is it true that you were a great ally of the original Digidestined?"  
  
"Yes," Whamon said,"But I thought you guys WERE the original Digidestined."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jun said.  
  
"We have to hurry," Seadramon said,"Metalseadramon is heading towards the remains of Spiral Mountain's Peak."  
  
"You found it?" Cody asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes we did," Whamon said, opening his mouth,"Now hurry and get inside, I'll take you there."  
  
  
Inside his stomach, they found the wires that Izzy used to connect to Whamon's hard drive. It was child's play, for Cody to pick up where he left off. He quickly connected the laptop to the wires and they were instantly able to see the ocean outside.  
  
"I never saw the ocean like this before," Michael said,"This is incredible! Now I understand why you like it so much, Seadramon."  
  
"He can't hear you," Jun said, walking over to him.  
  
"I know that," Michael said.  
  
"I don't know if I like it down here," Kari said,"Its not exactly strategically sound. The only Digimon that can fight under the ocean is Seadramon, but we can't tell him what to do, because he can't hear us outside of Whamon."  
  
"Don't worry," T.K. said,"We'll be all right."  
  
"We're better than that!" Whamon said,"We're here!"  
  
All the Digidestined turned to look at the laptop screen. In the middle of the ocean floor was a large dome shaped structure. "Is that the Dark Master's castle?" Cody asked.  
  
"That is correct," Whamon said.  
  
"That's where my brother's crest is?" Kari asked,"I thought they fought Apocalymon in an area of nothingness."  
  
"Right where Spiral Mountain once was," Whamon said,"But we're certain that the Crest of Courage is inside."  
  
"Then there is nothing left to say," Kari said,"Let's go!"  
  
"Say," Jun said,"How are we supposed to get inside of that castle?"  
  
Everyone was silent as the obvious hit them in the face. "Oh great!" Kari said,"How could we have missed that?"  
  
"Don't worry," Whamon said,"There is air inside of the castle."  
  
"What?" Yolei asked,"How can that be?"  
  
"I don't know," Whamon said,"I never majored in science."  
  
"Ohhh!" everyone said.  
  
  
Getting out of Whamon and into the dome of the castle proved to be much easier than they originally thought. All that Whamon needed to do was plow right through the stone wall. Seadramon went first, a hole in the wall. Next, Whamon rammed right into the wall, knocked out the wall and the smaller hole. Since he remained there, he blocked the water from rushing in. Opening his mouth, he said,"End of the line. All out."  
  
"Very ingenious," Cody said, looking at the wall around Whamon.  
  
"Thank you," Whamon said,"Hurry. I'll be waiting right here to take you home."  
  
"Thanks," Michael said, following the others into the dark hallway of the castle.  
  
  
"This place is scary," Jun said, walking over towards Michael.  
  
"I know," Yolei said.  
  
The main characteristic about the castle was that it was dark. Except for an occasional small wooden stand, the hallways were bare. The Dark Masters, apparently, did not like a dwelling full with furniture.  
  
"How much longer until we get to where we're going?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
"We don't really know, do we?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Yolei said, shaking her head,"That Crest of Courage could be anywhere in here."  
  
"I have a feeling its in the throne room," Kari said,"Right in the center."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I...I don't know," she said.  
  
The rest of the journey was in silence as they made their way to what they hoped was the center. After hours of trying and hundreds of dead ends, they finally made it to the center of the castle, the throne room.   
  
"This is it," Davis said, pushing past Kari,"This is the throne room."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Look," Davis said, pointing to a large object,"That's Piedmon's telescope!" He pointed to the couch in the center," and that is Piedmon's throne!" He pointed to the left towards a shimmering part of the floor."And that's the entrance that Metalseadramon used!"  
  
"Yes," Cody said, looking around,"This is the throne room, but where's the Crest?"  
  
"There!" Gatomon shouted, pointing towards an object in the middle of the them and the Piedmon's throne.  
  
Kari ran towards it with the others right behind her. She bent down and picked it up. "This is it?" she said, holding the medallion with the orange sun up.   
  
"Maybe if you wear it," T.K. said,"You might feel power."  
  
"Maybe," she said,"Well, there's only one way to find out." She pulled it over her head, then let it drop.  
  
She instantly felt pain shoot through her head the moment the crest hit her chest. "Ahh!" she cried, dropping to the ground, her hands around head. "What's happening to me?" she shouted.  
  
"Kari," T.K. asked, running to her side,"What's wrong?"  
  
"My head hurts so bad," she moaned,"Make it stop! Please!"  
  
"I see your leader is having some migraines," a sinister, yet familiar laugh said.  
  
"Metalseadramon," Michael muttered as the Dark Master of Water emerged from his entrance.  
  
"What have we here?" another voice asked,"Invaders in our home?"  
  
"Machinedramon," Cody said, as he and the others watched the machine Digimon appear in a burst of light, right next to Metalseadramon.  
  
"What have you done to Kari?" T.K. shouted.  
  
"We have done nothing," Machinedramon said,"The crest is causing her pain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, perhaps part of her does not want the crest," Metalseadramon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Enough about that," Machinedramon said,"We knew you would come here, it was only a matter of time."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Davis asked,"Attack us? We're more than ready to face you!"  
  
"That's not it at all!" Metalseadramon said,"Once Piedmon is revived our strength will be even greater than it is now!"  
  
"And that is why we're here," Machinedramon said,"We need to revive Piedmon, but, in order to do that, all of our energies are needed. So, we will need Puppetmon's!"  
  
All the Digidestineds felt a chill up their spine, except for Kari who was still on her knees, moaning about the pain. They were about to find out who Puppetmon was.  
  
Machinedramon reached behind his back and pulled out a square device. "This object was created by Datamon to be used to draw Puppetmon's energy back towards it," Machinedramon said.  
  
He pressed a button on it, and a beam of light shot from his hand. It speeded towards the ground, heading straight for Kari.  
  
"She's Puppetmon?" everyone thought.  
  
The beam headed straight towards Kari, then, when it was a few inches from her head, it quickly changed directions! It flew over her head, and nailed Davis right in the chest!  
  
He fell to the ground, moaning about the pain in his head to. "He's Puppetmon?" Yolei asked.  
  
Davis screamed in pain, his whole body lighting up. He sent a beam of energy towards the device in Machinedramon's hand. "Well done."  
  
The Digidestined looked on in horror as a transparent image of Puppetmon appeared around Davis, then disappeared. He gave one final scream, then fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Davis was Puppetmon?" Yolei asked, again,"But, then who's Tai."  
  
"I can answer that!" Kari shouted, standing up. The crest around her chest started to glow even brighter, sending bolts of orange energy out in all directions.   
  
"The Power of Courage is mine...once more!"  
  
"What do you mean...'once more'?" T.K. asked.  
  
Kari stood, staring the two Dark Masters down. "I am Tai Kamiya!"  
  
Sure enough, a transparent image of Tai appeared around her, then vanished. She grabbed her head again, and fainted.  
  
"Kari!" T.K. shouted, running to his fallen friend, when one of the orange bolts of energy hit him in the head.  
  
"Ahh!" he shouted, grabbing the sides of his head,"That...that bolt, it awaken memories! I know who am I. I'm Matt Ishida!"  
  
"I don't believe this," Jun said, numbly.   
  
Then, just when the Digidestined thought things couldn't get any worse, the entire building started to shake.  
  
"What's going on?" Yolei demanded, looking towards the two Dark Masters.  
  
"We are simply bringing our home back to the surface," Machinedramon said.  
  
"Quickly," T.K. said, flinging Kari over his shoulder,"We need to get out of here!"  
  
Michael, reluctantly, grabbed Davis and followed the others.  
  
to be continued....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Congrats to Turquoise Cow, the only one to guess that Kari was really Tai. And if any of you are wondering, this will NOT become a Kari/Yolei love story. I need your input to see if I should still make it a Takari. 


	6. DARK MASTERS: NEW EVIL

  
DARK MASTERS: NEW EVIL  
  
TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE ACTUALLY STILL READING THIS, THIS STORY CANNOT TURN OUT AS A TAIORA FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!!  
  
  
  
"...so that the story," Kari said.  
  
Dr. Hongo's eye's were wide open, as was his mouth. "Wow," he said.  
  
Kari nodded. "I know," she said, her eyes wandering around the psychiatrist office. She was seated in a large black couch, while her psychiatrist was facing her in a torn brown couch. She turned to see the all covered with degrees in all sorts of sciences she had never heard of, before resting on a small doll on the large window sill. "I must gone here at least a hundred times," she thought,"and I've never noticed that doll before."  
  
Dr. Hongo tap his pad with his pencil,"So, let me get this straight. You are the reborn spirit of your brother?"  
  
"Yes," she said,"I guess you could say it that way, since I've discovered that I'm Tai, I don't think of myself as my brother, it gets too confusing."  
  
"But are you Tai?"  
  
"Yes," she said,"The Crest proved it, my memories of my life as him returned to me. I am Tai."  
  
Dr. Hongo nodded,"But, you are also Kari?"  
  
"Yes," she said,"No, wait, I don't know! Ever since we came back from the Digiworld, I've been horrible! My coordination is off, I can't even think straight! Its like my mind is divided! I don't know what to do!"  
  
"I think you're having those problems because subconsciously, your denying either Tai or Kari."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Hongo said, mentioning towards her outfit,"Normaly when you come and see me, you wear something a little more feminine, but today.."  
  
Kari looked down at her choice of clothes for today. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain flannel shirt. "What's wrong with this?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hongo said, defensivly,"But, maybe you're trying to act more like a guy, since that's who you used to be."  
  
"I don't know," Kari said. She turned towards the full length mirror and saw her reflection. "But, am I the guy I once was, or the girl I see before me?"  
  
"I can't answer that," Hongo said,"Only you can. I'm sorry, I wish I could help more, but, maybe there's a...'Digimon Psychiatrist' or something you can talk to."  
  
Kari put her hand to her chin,"Maybe."  
  
  
  
The young boy ran as quickly as he could through the city streets. The Digimon going about their daily lives watched curiously as this human was chased by an army of evil Digimon soldiers. He had light blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt with a brown vest and dark blue shorts. At his side was a Digimon with long ears and a single horn on his head.   
  
They were being chased by a squadron of Devidramons and Airdramons, and, leading the strike was a human wearing a dark green cloak and riding a blue Metalgreymon. He laughed sinisterly as he watched the puny human below him run for cover. "You can never escape me!" he said.  
  
The boy turned his head slightly to glance at his enemy. "We'll just see about that!"   
  
"I know Willace," the Digimon said,"Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Back to earth," he said.  
  
"What for?" Terriermon asked,"If we return home, then the Neo Digiworld Army will be able to keep searching for the Digi-egg."  
  
"I know," Willace said,"But, that guy, Genai, said that there were other Digidestined that will be able to help us, and that they were on Earth!"  
  
"Didn't you know them?" Terriermon asked, questionaly,"I mean, before you were reborn?"  
  
"Yes, but not as they are now," he said,"Aparently, what happened to me, also happened to them, but we'll talk about this later. We need to find a way out!"  
  
The two of them continued to run through the streets, searching for a t.v. they could use as an exit while the Neo Digiworld Army was inching ever closer.   
  
"Its not use running," the figure on the Metalgreymon said,"Sooner or later, I'm going to catch up to you, and you'd better hopes its sooner, because I don't like to wait!"  
  
"That's right," Metalgreymon laughed,"He's very impatient!"  
"That guy is really starting to get on my nerves!" Willace muttered as an electronics shop came into view. He was wondering why a world inside a computer would need computers themselves when he saw a t.v. set.  
  
"There!" he pointed to the window,"That's our way out!"  
  
"Yes!" Terriermon agreed. Willace took out his Digivice.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth, T.K. was sitting in the computer room surrounded by his fellow Digidestined. Cody was typing at the computer, Jun was playing some sort of card game, and Yolei was starting out the big windows. He wondered what they were all thinking.  
  
He certainly knew what he was thinking, well, not exactly. The thoughts running through his head weren't forming any coherent sentences, they were just jumbled around. The one thing he did know he was thinking was,"Life is always full of unexpected twists and turns." The last week was a prime example of that.  
  
It started when he and Kari started to have dreams of the original Digidestined dyeing in a battle with Apocalymon. Then, they were pulled into the Digital World where Genni told them to find the reborn Digidestined. They found Davis, whom they thought was Tai, Jun, who was Mimi, Cody-Izzy, Yolei, Sora, and Michael, Joe. It was when they were fighting Datamon to stop the resurrection of Machinedramon when he told them that one of the Digidestined was Puppetmon. They were all worried, and even shocked when Davis turned out to be Puppetmon. Even more surprises were in store when T.K. turned out to be Matt, and Kari was Tai himself.  
  
That was the part that made him feel uneasy. Kari was his girlfriend, and they were very close, but now...now that they found out who they really were, the thought of kissing her brought a disgusted feeling to his stomach. How were the others feeling?  
  
Yolei was depressed in a way she couldn't understand. It was something she had never felt before, it was the feeling of a broken heart. Once again destiny and the Digiworld had chosen her to be the butt of a giant cosmic joke. When she was Sora, she was the greatest fighter next to Tai and Matt, but no one ever paid any attention to her, it was always Mimi they like and were trying to impress. Then, she got reborn as an awkward, boy crazed girl who was the weakest of the fighters. Now, now she found out that the person that was her soul mate, the man she loved more than anything, had been reborn as a girl. She didn't know how Kari was taking it, but, she imagined it couldn't be any worse then she felt.  
  
Cody and Jun were worried about Davis, Cody for the statigic reasons, and Jun because Davis was her brother. Davis was Puppetmon, that was something they had to forcefully understand.  
  
The four Digidestined keep staring away from each other, until Cody finally broke the silence. "So, um Jun, how is Davis?"  
  
The girl shot her head up,"What? Oh Davis, um, he's bad. He keeps blaming himself for what's happening. He said that since Datamon used his energy to bring the other Dark Masters's back, its his fault that all this is going on. Its, horrible."  
  
"I wonder how Kari is doing," Yolei said, softly,"I hope she's feeling okay."  
  
"Actually, I'm not."  
  
"Kari," Yolei cried, wanting to rush up to her, hold her, but stopped herself. "It isn't right," she thought,"She may have been Tai in a previous life, but she's a she now."  
  
"How are you doing?" Jun asked, comfortingly.  
  
"Bad," she said, flopping into one of the chairs,"For some reason, I just can't adjust to this! I mean, you guys didn't really have a problem, did you? You just accepted it, right?"  
  
Everyone, including T.K., thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Well, what's up with me?" Kari asked,"Why can't I adjust? My psychiatrist told me that subconsciously, I'm at war with myself. The Tai part of my being, is fighting the Kari part, I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Well," Cody said,"I, for one, don't think it really matters. You are our leader, you are a Digidestined! We need you to lead us in the fight against the Dark Masters."  
  
Before Kari could responded, the computer that Cody was sitting at began to beep and glow weirdly. "What's going on there?" Jun asked.  
  
"I don't know," Cody said, turning towards the screen,"Oh My Gosh! the Digital Gate is opened!"  
  
"But how?" T.K. asked,"I thought that only the Digivices could do that, and all the Digidestined are on Earth!"  
  
"I bet it's Ken Ichijoji," Yolei said, shivering, "He give me the creeps."  
  
"No," Cody said, examining the screen,"Its....Ahh!"  
  
He was thrown to the ground suddenly when Willace and Terriermon exited the gate. The Digidestined ran to help Cody up as the Digital Gate shut down.  
  
"Who are you?" T.K. asked as Willace stood up.  
  
"Greetings," Willace said, brushing the dust off of himself,"My name is Willace, I, uh, well, I guess you want an explanation of how I came through your computer."  
  
"That would help," Yolei said, then Kari jabbed her in the elbow.  
  
"She's just kidding," Kari said, stepping forward,"My name is...." she hesitated for a moment, then said,"Kari Kamiya."  
  
Willace looked at her strangely. "Is that your real name?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Your real name as of a few moments ago?"  
  
Kari saw what he was getting at. He mistook her hesitation as thinking up a fake name. "No," she said,"I've...had some problems, lately, and I'm assuming you're having them too. You are a Digidestined, like us."  
  
Willace's blue eyes opened wide. "What? You mean, I've found you?"  
  
Kari quickly told him the tale of how things got to this point, including introducing everyone.  
  
"What?" Terriermon asked,"You mean, one of your members is really Puppetmon?"  
  
"Yes," T.K. said,"Nodding."  
  
Willace pointed at him,"T.K., right? Used to be Matt?"  
  
T.K. nodded.  
  
Willace pointed at Yolei, Cody, then Jun, then at Kari. "I'm sorry," he said,"but you're got me completely confused. You used to be your brother, but, now you're your sister?"  
  
"That isn't correct," Kari said,"I'm me, I was Tai, but now I'm Kari."  
  
Willace just nodded. "Right."  
  
"Well," Cody said,"You were just going to tell us your story."  
  
"Right," he said,"Well, my name is Willace, like you, I am a Digidestined, this is my Digimon, Terriermon."  
  
"Hello," Terriermon said, bowing.  
  
"Also," Willace said,"Like you, I am a reborn Digidestined, but I'm not sure who I was. Now, a couple of days ago, I was sitting at my computer, when I was suddenly pulled in. I ended up in the Digital World with this strange man called Genai. He gave me Terriermon and told me about the Digital World, the Digidestined and the like. He wanted me to go investigate a set of villages that were being destroyed. What I found was the Neo Digital Army, lead by an evil human. We were seriously outnumbered, so Terriermon and I found a Digital Gate and got here."  
  
"A human?" Cody asked, turning to Kari.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jun asked.  
  
"Call the others," she said, "We're going to investigate this."  
  
  
Ken saw the giant shadow dance across the forest floor. He leaned up from where his back was against the tree. He saw it clearly through the tree tops, a giant ship was floating across the sky. "Its them," he said.  
  
"Who?" Wormmon asked, gazing starward,"All I see is a floating castle."  
  
"Its the Dark Masters," Ken said, getting up,"Machinedramon and Metalseadramon are looking for Piedmon's Digi-egg. Come on, let's follow them."  
  
Ken started running through the forest with Wormmon at his side. "Curse this body," Ken said,"When I was still a Digimon, I was stronger, faster, but now....The powerful, mighty Myotismon has been reborn as a lowly human!"  
  
"Well, it can't be that bad," Wormmon said,"I mean, you're more powerful than you were."  
  
A sinister smile crossed over Ken's face,"Yes," he said,"I am the most powerful Digidestined in the world, and once I find Piedmon's Digi-egg, I will be even more powerful than Apocalymon ever was!"  
  
  
  
After the light diminished, the Digidestined found themselves standing in the middle of a deserted city. Buildings were destroyed, the cobblestone street was torn up, there were fires everywhere. "This is horrible," Terriermon said.  
  
"We shouldn't have left," Willace said.  
  
"We couldn't have down anything," his Digimon answered him,"We weren't strong enough. That army could have picked us up and spit us out."  
  
"But," Michael said,"Where are they now?"  
  
KABOOOM!  
  
Everyone turned to the right. Off in the distance, they could see a newly formed cloud of smoke and fire appear in the city. "That answer your question?" Betamon asked.  
  
"Come on," Kari said,"We've got to try and stop them."  
  
The Digidestined all nodded at each other and ran towards the source of the explosion when a figure dropped down in front of them. "I see you have returned," the figure said, pointing at Willace,"And you've brought friends."  
  
Willace gritted his teeth, but the rest of the Digidestined were awe struck. They were staring at the new figure. He was dressed in a pair of orange pants with a matching shirt. He had a long cape that wrapped around his collar a few times. His face was stern and hard, his nest of long, brown hair made him appear like a demon.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Kari shouted.  
  
The figure smiled,"You must be the Digidestined, I looked forward to facing you one day."  
  
"Who are you?" Kari shouted again,"This is impossible!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible!" the figure responded,"You see my face, you know who I am, why is it so hard to comprehend?"  
  
"Because," Kari said,"I-I'm Tai, you can't be Tai!"  
  
"But I am," the figure said,"I am General Taichi, commander of the Neo-Digiworld Army!"  
  
There was no doubt in the Digidestined's mind as they watched their enemy strut towards them, he was the legendary leader of the original Digidestined, there could be no mistaking.  
  
"Tai..?" Yolei asked. Just seeing him brought back so many memories of her and Tai together, but, was this Tai?  
  
"You're with the Neo Digiworld Army?" T.K. asked,"But, Willace says they're destroying cities and killing Digimon."  
  
A sinister smiled crossed Taichi's lips,"Yes, we are."  
  
"Then you are our enemy," Cody said, "and there is nothing left to discuss. Get him, Digmon."  
  
"Roger," Armadillomon said,"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Digmon," Yolei tried to call out,"Wait!"  
  
It was no use, Cody's armor Digimon was all ready on his way to destroy their new enemy before they could find any answers.  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
Taichi just smiled even bigger as he snapped his fingers. A giant blue Digimon came crashing down in front of him. He created such a big gust of wind when he landed that everyone was thrown around.  
  
"Metalgreymon!" Jun said, slamming into the ground.  
  
"And a virus too!" her Digimon, Alruamon said.  
  
"Nice work, Metalgreymon," Taichi said, jumping onto his Digimon's metal snout,"Now, Digidesinted, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do!"  
  
He turned around and whistled with his fingers. A squadron of Vilemon hovered up from every corner of the destroyed city. "What we seek isn't here!" Taichi told them,"We have to search elsewhere!"  
  
The Digidestined watched Taichi and the Vilemon fly off into the distance. "Now what do we do?" Yolei asked,"Was that really Tai?"  
  
"Yes," T.K. said, nodding,"Search your memories of your previous life, you know that was him."  
  
All the Digidestined, except for Willace, nodded sadly. He did say,"But, if that is Tai, then who is Kari?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari said,"But, what I do know is that I can't think straight until I know for sure. Since I found out I was really Tai, I haven't been able to do anything like I used to, now, I find out that I might not be Tai? I need to know, so, until I do, I will be leaving the team."  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"You can't," T.K. said,"You're the leader, we need you."  
  
"You don't," she said,"And besides, I won't be gone forever."  
  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kari said,"Somewhere, but I know I'll be able to find the answer, out there in the Digiworld."  
  
The Digidestined stood silently for a while before Willace stepped forward. "Very well," he said,"I am glad to have met you and will be eagerly awaiting your return."  
  
"Yeah," Cody said,"I wish you luck."  
  
"I hope you come back soon," Jun said.  
  
"Good luck," Michael said.  
  
Kari nodded, then turned to T.K.,"You're in charge until I return, I want this team to be in perfect shape when I come back, got it?"  
  
"Got it," T.K. said.  
  
Kari then turned to Yolei,"Good bye," she said.  
  
Yolei looked Kari in the eyes,"Even though you're not sure, I know that you're really Tai, and that fills me with such sorrow. There is no chance for us, we're both the same gender, but, I will always love you Tai."  
  
Kari smiled slightly,"And I will always love you Sora."  
  
She gave them one last look, then walked off into the distance.  
  
I'M SORRY THIS PART IS SO FAST, BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME AND I WANTED TO UPLOAD THIS BEFORE I LEFT FOR WORK. HOPE YOU ENJOY! 


	7. TAICHI: DUEL THREAT

TAICHI: DUEL THREAT  
  
Okay, this is Kari, that much I know. Its everything else I'm not sure of. You see, I thought I was Tai, but now I find that one of our new enemies is Tai. Who am I? That was the very reason I left the team to search for the answer.  
  
  
The sun cast a colorful display across the computer screen, creating a rainbow on the black screens. The mixture of colors on the screen was truly a beautiful sight. The expression on T.K.'s face was not.  
  
His face was grim and hard as he looked each Digidestined in the eyes as they sat in the computer room. "Okay," he said,"We need to mobilize our forces to the utmost. Kari left me in charge while she find herself, she trusted me, and I'm not going to let her down. I will now turn the floor over to Cody. Cody?"  
  
As T.K. took his seat, Cody stood. His serious face scanned each Digidestined in the room, Jun, Yolei, Willace, and Michael. He cleared his throat. "Presently, we have two threats to approach. The first are Metalseadramon and Machinedramon. These two are planning on resurrecting the last Dark Master, Piedmon. They are currently moving through the Digiworld. My guess is they are searching for Piedmon's Digi-egg. We must stop them from succeeding or the Age of Spiral Mountain will repeat.  
  
Then, we have Taichi and the Neo Digiworld Army. He is the bigger threat. We have no idea of his motives only that he is destroying hundreds of towns and cities in the Digiworld. We must discover his motive, or the whole Digital World will be destroyed!"  
  
T.K. stood back up. He nodded,"Thank you Cody. Now, in order to deal with these separate threats we will be splitting up into two groups. Willace and Jun will be with me, we're going after Taichi. The rest of you are with Yolei and are stopping the Dark Masters."  
  
"Does that include me?" a depressed voice said.  
  
"Davis!" Jun cried, seeing her brother standing in the doorway,"You came out of your room finally!"  
  
Davis nodded as he walked into the room. He was not the same person that they all knew. After he discovered that he was really Puppetmon, his personality changed. His normal, confident, cheerful self was replaced by a depressed shell. "I came here, because you need help."  
  
"I don't know..."Cody started.  
  
"Come on," Davis said, rationaly,"You've got to trust me. I mean, we know that I'm really Puppetmon, which means when my memories start to return, I would be the perfect weapon against the Dark Masters."  
  
"Agreed,"T.K. said, nodding,"Davis will go with Yolei, and Cody will come with me. We leave tomorrow, met here and eight."  
  
"In the morning?" Jun asked,"But its so early!"  
  
  
  
The townsfolk screamed in terror as the shadow of darkness slowly over took the sun. A giant object was landing. At first it appeared to be a ship, but, as the citizens of the town watched it descend, it began to resemble a floating island, then as it landed, the citizens recognized it as a floating castle, one that only the elders remembered.  
  
This town was composed of Gazimon, Elecmons, and Gotsumons. All of which were running in every direction, trying to escape the floating fortress, which was now emptying a wave of darkness towards the city.  
  
One of the elders, and the head of the town council, an elderly Gazimon, exited his building and tried to restore order. "Please! Please!" he yelled,"Do not run, it will not help! Please!"  
  
He was ignored as the townsfolk kept running by him. He was going to try again when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was a Gotsumon wearing armor,"Please, sir, I've got to get you out of here."  
  
"No," the elder said, turning his gaze towards the wave of darkness,"We would not get far, trust me, I have not seen that castle since I was very young. The beings inside want us for something, and they'll hunt each and every one of us down if we do not cooperate."  
  
  
The city was seated in a small valley in the desert, surrounded on four sides by mountains, with many small cliffs overlooking the city, some very, very close. On one of these was Ken and Wormmon.  
  
Ken smiled slightly as he watched the army of Dark Tyrannamos overtake and conquer the city. "Ahh, destruction," he said,"It is so tasteful!"  
  
Wormmon looked up at his partner,"But Ken, the Dark Masters are going to get their hands on Piedmon's Digi-egg, how can you enjoy this so much?"  
  
"Easy Wormmon," he said,"If they get the egg, we know where they need to go in order to resurrect him, the shrine near my old castle, so we've just got to sneak and get the egg, without engaging in battle with them."  
  
"Yeah," Wormmon said, turning back to watch the city being destroyed,"Easier said then done."  
  
"I know," Ken said,"I know....wait!"  
  
He stared towards one of the other cliffs and saw a small figure dart to the ground,"Well," he said,"I'll be, its the Digidestined. They're trying to stop the Dark Masters as well."  
  
"Maybe we should join up with them," Wormmon said.  
  
"Not a chance," Ken said,"They want to stop Piedmon's revival, I want Piedmon's revival to occur, just to add his power to my own. We'll have to deal with them later."  
  
  
On the other side of the valley, on a cliff my like Ken's overlooking the city, Yolei grown to herself as she reached up to her head. "I hate this helmet! Why do I get a change of clothes? It doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Quiet!" Michael barked as he and Davis slid up to the front of the clif,"It looks like the army has finished their occupation of the city."  
  
"But why?" Davis asked.  
  
"Look," Betamon said,"They're bringing the elder out to the center of the city, why? Are they going to execute them?"  
  
"No," Veemon said, almost shouting,"They're going to interrogate them!"  
  
Hawkmon felt an uneasiness in his stomach,"And who and the inquisitioners?"  
  
Davis turned back to him and Yolei in the back,"The Dark Masters."  
  
  
Down below the elder and a few of his guards were being held at blast range by a group of Tankmon. They watched, unemotionally, as Machinedramon and Metalseadramon approached them.  
  
"Ah," Metalseadramon said,"You must be the Digimon in charge, and judging by your age, you were alive when the Dark Masters first conquered the Digital World."  
  
The elder didn't responded.  
  
"Very well then," Metalseadramon said,"I and Metalseadramon and this is Machinedramon, we are two of the Dark Masters. Our third member, Puppetmon, is else where at the moment."  
  
Up above them, Michael felt Davis tense up.  
  
"Now," Metalseadramon continued,"We are planning to resurrect our final member, Piedmon, but we need the locate his Digi-egg. We believe that it is in this town, where is it?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," the elder said.  
  
"You are lying!" Machinedramon said,"Where is the Egg?"  
  
  
"Well," Yolei whispered,"I guess Cody was correct, they're after Piedmon's Digi-egg. What do we do now? Oh, I wish Kari were here, she'd know what to do."  
  
In her heart, she started to feel a deep longing as she thought of her friend. In her mind she saw the short brown haired girl, then, in a flash, she saw the big haired boy she fell in love with. "Oh Tai..." she thought.  
  
"We can do nothing now but wait," Michael said.  
  
  
"I do not know of any egg," the elder said,"The only Digi-egg that was ever in this town was brought here and taken again, by a human."  
  
"A human?" Metalseadramon asked,"One of the Digidestined?"  
  
"No," the elder said,"I do not believe so."  
  
  
"What?" Ken asked, looking over the ledge,"Piedmon's egg was taken by a human? And not one of the Digidestined?"  
  
"Who was it then?" Wormmon asked.  
  
  
"A human took it?" Davis asked.  
  
"It wasn't a Digidestined," Michael said,"But it would have to be someone closely related to the Digiworld..."  
  
"That's it," Yolei said,"I know who took it!"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Machinedramon asked.  
  
The elder nodded,"I would not lie to you."  
  
"Fine," Metalseadramon said,"We'll be going, but before we do.......RIVER OF POWER!"  
  
After the smoke cleared, every living being in the city was gone, along with the city itself, the only ones remaining where Metalseadramon and Machinedramon. "Come on," Machinedramon said,"We've got to locate a human who is not a Digidestined in the Digital World."  
  
"Talk about a needle in a haystack," Metalseadramon said, following Machinedramon towards their ship.  
  
  
"I....I don't believe it," Ken said, gasping for air,"They destroyed the entire city! That was completely uncalled for...wait, where are they going?"  
  
Wormmon took his gaze off of Ken and towards the area where the Digidestined were running towards the bottom of the mountain. "I don't know, maybe we should follow them?"  
  
"Yeah," Ken said,"That would be a good idea."  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the Digital World, another town was being destroyed, but, unlike the Dark Masters, the destroyer was not interested in talking. In fact, he didn't even say anything as he lifted buildings and threw them down on helpless Digimon running from him. The only one that was speaking, was laughing.  
  
"Great work, Metalgreymon," Taichi laughed,"Destroy this town, bring it to the ground!"  
  
The Neo Digiworld General smiled as she watched the destruction from his place on Metalgreymon's snout.. "Destroy it all!"  
  
Metalgreymon growled in pleasure as he beginning to chase a small Yokomon. The In-training Digimon was running as fast as she could, but Metalgreymon soon was right behind her. She turned around and watched in horror as the virus Digimon lifted his foot and brought it down.  
  
Taichi watched with extreme pleasure as the Yokomon was about to be crushed. Suddenly, a figure grabbed the Yokomon and brought her out of harm's way, seconds before she would have be killed.  
  
Taichi looked around, then to the sky. No one was there. He then turned his gaze to the ground. He saw Digmon standing a few feet from Metalgreymon with Yokomon in his arms.  
  
"Go Digmon!" Cody shouted from his position on the sideline. Digmon placed the Yokomon down, and she ran off.  
  
Taichi's face growled in displeasure. "Please stamp out this bug, Metalgreymon."  
  
"As you wish," Metalgreymon said, bringing his fist to the ground.  
  
"Not so fast!" Terriermon yelled, running towards them,"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"  
  
Gargomon pointed his barrel arms at Metalgreymon's blue fist. "Gargo Pellets!" The barrage of bullets ripped through Metalgreymon's fist, tearing it up.  
  
"Ahh!" Metalgreymon yelled, through his fist up in pain.  
  
Taichi was thrown off his feet, only by grabbing onto Metalgerymon's horn was he able to keep himself from falling to his doom.   
  
"Give it up, Taichi," Willace said, standing beside Cody,"Stop this destruction!"  
  
"What is it you're searching for?" Cody asked.  
  
"You will not discover my secrets so easily!" Taichi laughed.  
  
Metalgreymon raised his cybernetic arm. "Mega Claw!" His massive fist flew from his hand and slammed Digmon and Gargomon into an adjacent building. The two Digimon groaned and returned to their Rookie stages.  
  
"Hah!" Taichi laughed, as Metalgreymon's claw retracted,"Is that the best you've got?"  
  
"Cody! Willace!"  
  
"I see that it isn't," Taichi said, watching T.K. and June with their Digimon run into view.  
  
"Cody," T.K. said,"I told you not to engage in battle unless the whole team was here. Taichi is too strong."  
  
"You have no idea,"Taichi said,"Let's get this started."  
  
  
"Its hot out here," Gatomon whined,"And I keep getting sand in my paws."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," Kari said,"But those Digimon back there told us that the Holy Tower was in the middle of this desert."  
  
"Why do we even need to go and see this wise Digimon sage anyway?" Gatomon asked, panting behined her Digimon partner.  
  
"Because," Kari said,"I need to find out what's going on inside my head, and he might be able to help. So just....look at that!"  
  
"I see it," Gatomon said, gasping.  
  
In front of them in the distance, was a large, upside down pyramid standing in the sand. "What is that?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I think it might be Datamon's old lab," Kari said,"Maybe we should go and investigate?"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, starting to walk,"Come on."  
  
"Sure," Gatomon said,"Maybe I can cool off out of this sun..."  
  
  
The inside of the lab was in shambles. There were chain locks on the wall, and, directly underneath was a small hole. On the other side of the room, there was a table with a yellow sliding screen over it. On the left wall was a large computer.  
  
"Hmm," Kari said,"Nothing's changed. Its all exactly as I remembered it."  
  
Her gaze shifted to the brackets on the wall,"That's where Datamon held Biyomon prisoner..." she looked to the hole in the floor,"..and that's where I almost lost Sora." Without knowing it, she started to cry.  
  
Gatomon looked up at her. "Tai," she said, making sure that Kari knew she was talking about her other life,"You really loved Sora didn't you?"  
  
Kari nodded,"Yes, I love her now, but....for obvious reasons, we can't be together."  
  
"Why not?" Gatomon asked,"I mean, this is the age where anything is possible."  
  
"I know," Kari said, leaning against the computer's large keyboard,"But....oh, I'm so confused! This is why I need to find this Digimon sage, maybe he can help me."  
  
Gatomon nodded. She started walking back towards the gapping hole formed when Tai and Sora maybe their escape, when she saw it. "Kari, look at this. I think I've found another door."  
  
"Really?" Kari asked, standing up,"I don't remember another door, let's take a look."  
  
Beyond the door was a long stairway which extended down to a large room. From the limited light they could see that the room was filled with wires and computers. Everything else was locked in darkness. "This place looks like its been abandoned for years," Gatomon said.  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, almost in a trance,"ten years...."   
  
She started to move her hand along the wall. Her fingers hit a switch and she flicked it, bringing light into the room.  
  
"Kari?" Gatomon asked,"How did you know that was there?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari said,"I'm feeling something here too, almost...like I've been here before...."  
  
Now that the lights were on, the two could see that there was a row of glass chambers along one wall, and another set along the other wall. There were tubes of wires emerging from the top of the chambers. Following them, Kari and Gatomon saw that each chamber on the left side connected to a chamber on the right side.  
  
"These cylinders," Kari said,"They're just like the ones in Datamon's lab on Earth. What was he creating here?"  
  
"I don't know," Gatomon said, stopping in front of one of them,"Look at this. The glass on this one is shattered."  
  
Kari stood behined Gatomon and looked at it,"Did whatever was in here escape? What was in here?"  
  
Gatomon twirled around the room,"What was Datamon doing in here?"  
  
"Come on, Gatomon," Kari said,"Let's go, there's nothing in here but unholy experiments...."  
  
They walked back up the stairs to the first floor. They made their way to the hole in the wall. Kari turned around one last time, and saw herself as Tai running across the floor and grabbing Sora before she fell into the hole. ".....and whats left of my broken heart."  
  
to be continued.... 


	8. TAICHI: THE THIRD ISHIDA SON

Let me repeat, again, that this will not become a yuri, a Kari and Yolei. The reason the two of them are feeling towards each other, is because they are Tai and Sora. It will be explained more in this chapter, but, Kari is still a girl.  
  
  
TAICHI: The third Ishida son  
  
Okay, Kari again. While I was searching through Datamon's old lab, I came across a set of glass chambers, one of which was broken. While I was doing that, T.K.'s team came across Taichi and engaged him in battle. Yolei's team went off in search of Piedmon's Digi-egg with Ken and Wormmon right behind them.  
  
  
"I'm telling you," Yolei said,"He's got to have it!"  
  
"But how came you be so sure?" Davis asked.  
  
"Because," she said, matter-of-factly,"That Gazimon elder back there said that a human took Piedmon's Digi-egg. Now, we know that that human had to know about the Digiworld to know how powerful that Digi-egg is, so that means that Gennai has it!"  
  
"Okay," Michael said,"But where is Gennai? Only T.K. and Kari have ever visited him, we have no idea where he is."  
  
"Yes, we do," Yolei said,"I know where he is. Kari told me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that before?"  
  
"Sor-ry!" Yolei shouted.  
  
The group continued to walk through the forest,"Its should be just around here," she said,"I know it is."  
  
"Hey," Davis said, looking up at the dark sky,"Don't you think we should rest for the night?"  
  
"Yeah," Michael said,"Let's do it."  
  
  
From a distance back, Ken stopped. "What are they doing now?" he asked.  
  
"It looks like they're camping for the night," Wormmon said.  
  
"Great," Ken said,"I've been following them for hours, and they haven't been going anywhere!"  
  
"Well, we could use a rest anyway," Wormmon said.  
  
  
Michael sat down, and placed his back against a tree. He sighed and looked up at the sky,"I wonder how the other's are doing? I wonder if Kari is okay? Well, at least it seems that we can trust Davis, we don't need to worry about him betraying us."  
  
"Hey, Michael,"  
  
He looked over at Davis,"Yes?"  
  
"I wonder where Ken Ichijoji is," he said,"He just disappeared after our fight with Ice Mearamon. I hope he doesn't come after us."  
  
"I agree," Michael said,"We've got to keep our eye out for him."  
  
"I'm worried about Kari," Yolei said.  
  
"Don't worry," Hawkmon said,"I'm sure she's fine. She is the reborn Tai, after all, and he held off Piedmon all by himself."  
  
"We don't know that for sure," Veemon said,"Remember, Taichi? That guy that was trying to destroy that entire town."  
  
"No," Yolei said,"Kari is Tai, I'm sure of it. I know, because I'm in....nevermind."  
  
Hawkmon patted his partner on the back,"Its all right, Yolei, you can say it."  
  
"No..." she said, starting to cry, "I can't."  
  
  
"What's this?" Ken asked.  
  
"What?" Wormmon asked.  
  
From their spot behind a row of bushes a few feet away, Ken turned back to Wormmon,"They just said that Kari might not be Tai after all. But, if this 'Taichi' is the real Tai Kamiya, then who is Kari? This is getting too confusing."  
  
  
Taichi stared down the others from his position on Metalgreymon's nose. Do you honestly believe that you can stop me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," T.K. said, facing him,"We do."  
  
"Well then," Taichi gleamed,"I'm going to show you how wrong you are! Get them, Metalgreymon!"  
  
"Giga Blaster!"  
  
The Virus Digimon's chest plate opened and two gigantic missiles shot out, aimed right at T.K. and Jun. Their Digimon instinctively pushed them out of the way, and watched as the missiles exploded, creating a giant crater in the ground.  
  
"Oh man!" T.K. said, slowly picking himself up into a kneeling position.  
  
"Do you believe me now, Matt?" Taichi asked.  
  
T.K. glared up at him,"Who are you?" he asked,"Really?"  
  
"I am Taichi Kamiya!"  
  
"You're lying," T.K. said,"Kari is the real Tai!"  
  
Taichi half smiled,"What? That pathetic failed experiment?"  
  
"What do you mean?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I am the real thing," Taichi said,"I am Tai Kamiya, my 'little sister' is nothing more than a fake, a copy, a female clone of myself."  
  
"What?" Jun said.  
  
"Kari's....just a clone?" Cody asked,"I don't think that's possible."  
  
"No," T.K. said,"You're wrong! She's real! I know she is!"  
  
"What makes you say that, Matt? Is it because you're in love with her?"  
  
"No," T.K. said, standing up,"It's because she can use the Crest of Courage!"  
  
Taichi crossed his arms and half smiled,"A well placed hypothesis, but, is it true? Let me give you another one, Matt, my old friend, maybe the reason the Crest works with her, is because I've given up my, 'good soul'? Maybe, everything that was 'good' with Tai Kamiya, all his honor, guidance, morality, is left within the female physical body of my clone? Inside the one you know as Hikari Kamiya? What do you think of that, old friend?"  
  
T.K. clenched his fists. "Stop lying! You're not Tai Kamiya!"  
  
"Oh, but I am," Taichi said, leaning on his one knee, staring down at T.K. and the cowering Digidestineds."I am Tai Kamiya. Do you want to know how I know I'm him? Because I know your greatest secret, Yamato Ishida. The secret you told me that day, twelve years ago. You do remember that day, don't you? That first night we slept out at the cable car? Remember what you told me about your brother?"  
  
T.K.'s eyes flew open. "Wh-what are you talking about? I don't have a brother! Well...T.K has a brother, but Matt didn't."  
  
"But you did have a brother," Taichi said,"A boy named Takeru?"  
  
"What is he talking about?" Willace asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" T.K. asked," I'm T.K. This...body, this life I'm living now is T.K.'s! When I was Matt, I didn't have another brother!"  
  
Taichi started laughing,"You don't even remember do you? HAHAHAHA, maybe you shouldn't call my existence, or Kari's, into question, but, your own? If you were really Yamato Ishida, you would remember your younger brother Takeru"  
  
"No," T.K. said, standing firm,"When I was Matt, I didn't have a younger brother. I was an only child."  
  
"Oh really?" Taichi asked,"Matt, do you remember when we first entered the Digital World, and our first enemy was Devimon?"  
  
"Yes," he said,"Of course, ever bit of it."  
  
"Then tell me, Matt, who defeated Devimon?"  
  
"Ha!" T.K. asked,"It was.....it was.....I...I don't know....wh-what's happening to me?"  
  
"Allow me to fill you in," Taichi said,"Devimon was slaughtering us badly, it was only a matter of time before he went in for the kill. Just when we thought we were doomed, your brother's Digimon, Patamon, digivolved to Angemon and beat him."  
  
"Then where is he now, huh?" T.K. asked.  
  
Taichi smiled,"Maybe he died with the rest of us when we faced Apocalymon, or, maybe he's still alive, like myself, or maybe he was never alive to began with!"  
  
"What is going on here?" Willace asked.  
  
"Well," Jun's Digimon, Alraumon said,"It appears that T.K. was named after another person, Takeru, who was an original Digidestined."  
  
"Exactly," Taichi said,"After both their sons were gone, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida named their third son after Takeru, they called him T.K. the one who would become the reborn Matt!"  
  
"No," T.K. said,"No, I....I did not have a brother....no...I did not! I don't care if you are the real Tai or not, you are going down!"  
  
His digivice started to glow,"What's this? My Digivice is glowing..."  
  
"T.K.!" Patamon said,"I can digivovle!"  
  
T.K. nodded,"Then do it."  
  
"Patamon digivovle to Angemon!"  
  
  
"Well, Kari," Gatomon said, straining her neck, looking upwards,"I think this is it."  
  
Kari turned to her friend and nodded. "Yeah, this must be the Holy Tower."  
  
The tower was nothing more than a very tall stone cylinder, stretching so high in the sky, that the top was above the clouds. The outside of the cylinder was designed so it appeared that the tower was formed by laying a circle of stones one on top of the other. There were designs along the outside, which Kari recognized as computer code. "So, how do we get in?"  
  
"Beats me," Kari said, walking towards the tower,"Maybe there's a hidden door?"  
  
The two of them started to search around the bottom of the massive tower, when Gatomon called out Kari's name. She ran around the outside of the tower, where she saw her friend, standing in front of a large square opening. "Seems a little to inviting," Gatomon said.  
  
"I agree," Kari said, walking towards the opening,"But I need to see him."  
  
She started to walk inside the mouth, when she suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Its an illusion," Kari said, placing her hand up against the mouth,"there's a wall here." She began moving her hand along the opening, like a mime.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice asked.  
  
Kari and Gatomon spun around, looking in all directions. "Who said that?" Kari demanded.  
  
"I did," the voice said,"Do you wish to enter this tower?"  
  
"Yes," Kari said,"You see, I need to speak with the Digimon sage that lives here. I have a major problem going on inside my head and I think he can help."  
  
"Is that a Digimon with you? Are you a Digidestined?"  
  
Kari smiled,"Why, yes I am. I am Kari Kamiya, leader of the Digidestined."  
  
The voice chuckled for a moment. "I should have seen this one coming. Haha, please, come in, the barrier is gone now. I will see you momentarily."  
  
Kari and Gatomon looked at each other. Gatomon shrugged. "I've seen weirder."  
  
Kari smiled. The two of them took a deep breath as they walked through the opening of the entrance, then disappeared.  
  
They soon found themselves in the open sky again, but, there weren't any clouds this time. They were standing in front of a large building, almost like a church. It had large stain glass windows, with great Digimon, such as Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Saberleomon and others. Kari turned around and gasped. About half a mile in front of her the stone tile floor ended and created a steep drop.  
  
"Gatomon," she said,"I think we're on top of the tower."  
  
"How did we get here?" she asked.  
  
Kari didn't answer. She wasn't sure what to do. She was afraid to move, afraid of falling straight down off of this Tower of Babel. She was scared stiff when the door of the building opened.  
  
A small man walked out. He had large white hair that covered his face, and a large white beard. He wore a yellow robe and carried a wooden staff that was taller than he was. "Greetings," he said,"I am Jijimon, how may I be of service?"  
  
  
  
"Angemon, huh?" Taichi asked.  
  
T.K. looked in awe at the angel in front of him. "Wow," he said,"Cool."  
  
The other Digidestined were impressed, also. "Patamon digivolved," Cody said.  
  
"An angle Digimon," Armadillomon said,"His power must be incredible for a Champion."  
  
"I wonder if he's stronger than Gatomon," Terriermon said.  
  
"I can guarantee that he's not stronger than Metalgreymon," Taichi said.  
  
His blue virus Digimon lurched forward. He lifted his cybernetic arm in the air,"Mega Claw!" he shouted. His clawed hand flew forward, attempting to ground the flying angel.  
  
With a wave of his staff, Angemon blocked the hand and sent it back towards its owner.  
  
"Ahh!" Taichi cried, jumping off seconds before the claw hit Metalgreymon in the head.  
  
"Angle Staff!" Angemon said. He launched his staff, which hit Metalgreymon in the head.  
  
The giant Digimon cried out in pain as he lurched backwards. "But how?" Taichi asked,"Angemon is just a Champion, while Metalgreymon is an Ultimate."  
  
"An angel Digimon is very affective against virus Digimon," Armadillomon said,"Regardless of the level."  
  
"Give up now, Taichi," T.K. said,"Tell us what you're searching for? Why are you destroying town after town?"  
  
"All I'll tell you is this," he said,"I'm searching for an object which might be below these cities. Only by destroying them, and the ground below them, I might be able to bring the object up. Now, if you're through, can we get back to the battle?"  
  
"You don't stand a chance," Angemon said,"And you know it."  
  
"Really?" Taichi asked,"You might be affective against virus, but even you can hold off a Mega. Get ready Metalgreymon."  
  
"Right," the blue Metalgreymon said,"Metalgreymon digivolve to Black Wargreymon!"  
  
"Uh oh," Jun said, "I think we're in trouble now."  
  
"You'd better believe it," Black Wargreymon said.   
  
"I'll stop you!" Angemon cried, flying towards Black Wargreymon with his staff. He was going in for the kill, when Black Wargreymon simply flicked him aside with his gauntlet.   
  
Angemon slammed into the ground, reverting back to Tokomon. "He..he creamed him," T.K. said, unable to grasp the concept.  
  
Black Wargreymon put his two hands together above his head. A ball of redish-orange energy appear within them. With great delight he flung the giant ball forward. "Terra Destroyer!"  
  
The Digidestined ran as fast as they could, but were still propelled forward when the ball of evil energy exploded against the ground.  
  
"Oh, my head," Willace said, slowly pushing the pile of ruble away from him. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Jun said,"We're just peachy. What just happened back there? What was Taichi talking about? About that other Takeru?"  
  
"I don't know," T.K. said, kicking a pile of dirt off of him,"It doesn't make any sense, I don't remember having a brother. When we get back home, I've got to ask my mother about it, but for now, we've still got to stop Taichi."  
  
  
  
"Please, sit down," Jijimon said. He had brought them inside to a large living room area. There was a table in the middle of the room with flowers on top, and two couches on both sides. The room was painted light blue, which matched the couches perfectly.  
  
"Thank you, "Kari said, sitting on one of the couches. Jijimon sat on the other.  
  
"Now," Jijimon said,"How can I help you?"  
  
"Well," Kari said,"Its kind of a long story. You see....."  
  
She told him the whole story, starting with T.K. and her entering the Digital World, Genai contacting them, the whole thing with discovering the other Digidestined, and ending with her leaving the team.  
  
Jijimon nodded. "So, I see. Well then, let's start with the obvious. How are you adjusting?"  
  
"Not good at all," Kari said,"My psychiatrist told me that I'm subconsciously denying Tai or Kari. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Perfect sense," Jijimon said,"You didn't have any idea that you might have been a guy in a previous life, did you?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "No, none at all."  
  
"Well then, you've though you were a girl for your entire life, correct?"  
  
"Short as it has been so far, yes."  
  
"So, you are denying Tai, because you are Kari, however, you didn't know it, but your experiences, memories, and personality as Tai has made your 'self' as Kari. Therefore, by trying to denying Tai, you are denying part of yourself."  
  
Kari nodded,"Yeah, that makes sense."  
  
"Now," Jijimon said,"Tell me about Yolei."  
  
Kari's entire expression changed,"Well, Yolei, is, um, the reborn Sora, as I just told you, and when I was still Tai, we were in love, Genai even told us that we were destined to be together. Now, we both get reborn as girls, and we can't be together."  
  
"Why not?" Jijimon asked.  
  
"Because," she said,"We're both girls."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything," he said,"I have heard of female/female couples. Its possible and it does happen."  
  
"No," she said,"I...know, but...I just..can't..for some reason..."  
  
Jijimon nodded. He thought for a moment, then said,"What do you think of T.K.?"  
  
Her expression changed again."Oh, he's great. I like him so much, but now, we find out I used to be a guy, and..."  
  
"I see," Jijimon said,"Tai, your 'older' self is fueling your desire for Sora, but your 'newer' female self is repulsing that idea. Your problem is you keep thinking of yourself as either Tai, or Kari, which is not the case. You are both Tai and Kari, and you've got to merge those two together."  
  
"How?" she asked, hopeful.  
  
"I can't tell you that," he said,"You have to find the answer on your own. However, I will help you through it. Stay here as long as you need to."  
  
"Thank you," she said,"But, at the moment, I could really use a good meal."  
  
Jijimon smiled,"Right this way."  
  
to be continued....  
  
IF I GOT BLACK WARGREYMON'S EVOLUTION WRONG, I'M SORRY. PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THANK YOU 


	9. TAICHI: NIGHTMARE SOLDIERS

TAICHI: NIGHTMARE SOLDIERS  
  
This is Yolei here. Kari had just reached the Digimon Sage, Jijimon and he was starting his treatment on her. My group was still being followed by Ken and Stingmon on our search for Piedmon's Digi-egg. T.K.'s group faced Taichi, where he told Matt that there really was another Takeru, and that Kari was nothing but a female clone of Taichi.  
  
  
The lake reflected the rising sun, casting a mist over the beach area. "This is it," Yolei said, stopping in front of the pink water.  
  
"Genai lives at the bottom of a lake?" Davis asked.  
  
Yolei nodded. "Yes, that's what Kari said."  
  
"How do we let him know we're here?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Someone needs to go down and let him know we're here," Michael said with a grin.  
  
"I guess that means me," Betamon said, walking towards the shore,"I'll be back in a few."  
  
He jumped in, creating a ripple that followed across the lake.  
  
The Digidestined took this opportunity to take a break. Michael placed his back against one of the trees littering the beach area. Davis sat on a rock with Veemon at his feet. Yolei and Hawkmon just sat on the ground, staring at the horizon across the lake.  
  
"I wonder how T.K.'s group is doing," Davis asked.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," Veemon said.  
  
"Yeah," Hawkmon said,"That General Taichi didn't seem to be much of a push over. He may very well be the strongest Digidestined."  
  
"I bet he wouldn't stand a chance against Kari and her Crest of Courage," Yolei said.  
  
"You have to wonder why Taichi didn't have the crest though," Michael said,"I mean, if he's the real Tai, he should have the Crest of Courage."  
  
"I know," Yolei said,"I used to be so sure that Kari was the real Tai, but now I'm not so sure. She sighed and looked at something in her hand.  
  
"What's that?" Davis asked.  
  
"Nothing," Yolei said, quickly shoving it in her bag.  
  
Davis just shrugged, but Michael was curious. He was about to ask her, when the lake started to glow.  
  
The Digidestined quickly stood up and ran over to the shore line. The lake began to bubble and steam. A thin black line appeared down the center, and the lake parted.  
  
"What is going on here?" Hawkmon asked, amazed as he watched a figure walk up the flight of stairs.  
  
The figure was an old man, wearing a red robe, and had a string of white hair on his head. He was carrying a rectangular box in his hand, and Betamon was walking up the stairs behind him.   
  
"Genai I presume," Michael said, stepping in front of the others.  
  
"Yes," the old man said, bowing,"And you must be Michael, the reborn Joe Kido."  
  
He crossed his arms. "That's right."  
  
Genai nodded, and viewed the others. "Yolei, the reborn Sora Takenouchi, and Davis, the reborn Puppetmon."  
  
He then turned to the whole group,"It is nice to be able to meet you, again I mean."  
  
"Yes," Yolei said,"Where is the Digi-egg?"  
  
"Pushy, aren't we?" he asked, holding out the rectangular box,"Piedmon's Digi-egg is inside of here."  
  
"I'll take that!"  
  
Everyone spun around and saw Ken and Stingmon landing on the ground a few feet in front of them.  
  
"Ken!" Yolei and Davis shouted.  
  
"Stingmon!" Betamon, Hawkmon, and Veemon said.  
  
"Ichijoji!" Michael said.  
  
Genai looked on, his expression remaining unchanged,"Myotismon!"  
  
"What?" the Digidestined said, looking at Genai.  
  
"He's Myotismon?!" Yolei asked, her eyes open wide.  
  
"Yes," Genai said,"Myotismon was reborn as Ken Ichijoiji."  
  
Ken looked at Genai and smiled. "Well, its been a long time, since we've seen each, hasn't it?"  
  
"What is he talking about?" Yolei asked.  
  
"What, he didn't tell you?" Ken asked.  
  
"Told us what?" Michael asked.  
  
"Ever wonder how you, I mean, the original Digidestined, got their powers? Yes, you all ready know that Genai gave them to you, but how did he gain that knowledge?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Michael asked, his fists clenched.  
  
"What happened fifteen years ago? To the original Digidestined, I mean."  
  
"Fifteen years...?" Yolei asked.  
  
"They saw that battle at Heighten View Terrace between Greymon and Parrotmon," Veemon said.  
  
Ken nodded. "Yes, then, a year later they unwittingly took part in a clan destined experiment by their doctor. The goal of the experiment was to fuse Digital energy that was present at Heighten View Terrace that night with a group of kids that witnessed the battle."  
  
"What?" Michael asked, completely confused.  
  
"What are you saying?" Yolei asked,"That the original Digidestined weren't chosen by the Digiworld, but were the end result of some experiment?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Yes."  
  
"So how does Genai fit into all this?"  
  
"How do you think he knows so much about the workings of the Digidestined? He was part of the physicians that administered that test! He carried out that experiment, at Datamon's command!"   
  
"What?!" Michael asked, turning around and facing Genai.  
  
"You used to work with Datamon?" Yolei asked, completely shocked.  
  
Genai held his head low. "Yes, but that is the past. I have long since turned my back on him. We must now focus on the present."  
  
"Yes, "Ken said,"The present. Give me that Digi-egg!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light shone from the belts of all the Digidestined. They were all confused as they looked at their Digivices.  
  
"What's happening?" Davis asked, looking at the glowing object in his hand.  
  
"Something's coming," Michael said, holding up his own Digivice,"Something powerful."  
  
"Is it Kari?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No," Ken said, turning around and holding his Digivice up into the air,"That's not Kari. It must be....the Nightmare Soldiers!"  
  
"Nightmare Soldiers?" Betamon asked.  
  
"The servants of the Dark Masters!" Ken said, twirling around,"They're after the Digi-egg, but, how did they find it?"  
  
"They probably have a way of keeping track of Stingmon's Digital Signal," Genai said.  
  
"Shoot!" Ken said,"I've lead them straight to it!"  
  
He quickly ran over to Michael. "Listen to me! We've got to put our enmity behind us! The only thing that is important now is keeping Piedmon's Digi-egg out of the Nightmare Soldier's hands! We've got to work together."  
  
"No way!" Yolei shouted,"I'm not working with Myotismon!"  
  
"Yolei!" Michael barked,"Ken's right, the important thing is keeping the egg away from the Dark Masters. Ken, what can you tell us about these soldiers?"  
  
"Three Digimon," Ken said,"at the Ultimate Level. They are the strongest Digimon in the Digital World. We're going to have to pull are forces together if we want to beat them."  
  
"It appears we have no choice," Michael said.  
  
Ken turned around and stared up at the sky. Three balls of light were heading towards them. "Here they come."  
  
  
  
Taichi stood on the beach, the wind blowing against his long hair. The cool sea breeze nipped against his bare skin, but he ignored it. He was a soldier, he was use to pain. However, subconsciously, he pulled his cloak around him to cover his bare arms.  
  
He breathed in deeply, then started to cough. Black Wargreymon turned towards his partner. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," he said,"Its the salt air. I always hated the sea."  
  
Black Wargerymon turned back towards the sand filled beach.   
  
"Well," Taichi said,"We know its here, so we'd better start looking."  
  
  
The beach was an area of a very important place, File Island. The island was a complete merger of every type of landscape imaginable. So it came as no surprise to T.K.'s group that they were able to hide behind a snow mound, while watching Taichi and Wargreymon a few feet in front of them on a beach.   
  
"What are they doing, anyway?" Jun asked, her teeth chattering.  
  
"Nothing," Willace said, his head poking around the snow fort,"They're doing nothing. They're just standing there. Maybe we should attack..."  
  
"No, "Cody said,"Its pointless. They creamed us the last time, I'm afraid they'll do more if we attempt to fight them."  
  
"We can't just sit here and let Taichi find whatever it is he's looking for," Willace said, turning to T.K. "What do you think?"  
  
T.K. had his head facing the ground and his hands on his forehead, propping it up.  
  
"T.K.?" Willace asked again.  
  
"What?" he asked, shooting his head up,"What, are they attack?"  
  
"No," Willace said,"They're just sitting there. What were you doing?"  
  
"I....was just thinking about what Taichi told me. About how there is a third Ishida son. Matt's younger brother, Takeru. I mean, where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know about that," Cody said, "But Black Wargreymon's doing something."  
  
"What's he doing?" T.K. asked, running over to look around the mound.  
  
"He's floating up into the air.....?"  
  
Black Wargreymon rose into the air, with Taichi on his back. He raised his hands into the air and a small ball of red light appeared between them. The ball quickly grew to large proportions.  
  
"Oh no!" T.K. cried,"Get down!"  
  
Black Wargreymon through the ball into the ground. "Terra Destroyer!"  
  
A bright light filled the sky, blocking out the noon day sun. The Digidestined were lying on the ground with their hands over their heads. They felt the snow melt away only to be replaced by sand.  
  
After the smoke cleared, the ocean rushed in to fill the missing ground. It flowed over the ledge and quickly filled up the hole, bringing the dregs on the bottom to the top. "Now we just wait," Taichi said.  
  
Where the Digidestined were was now a massive pile of displaced sand that was thrown up by Black Wargreymon's explosion. T.K. had managed to push enough sand out of the way to still keep hidden, but watch Taichi and Black Wargreymon.  
  
"T.K.!" Jun yelled,"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Quiet!" he hissed,"They'll hear you!"  
  
"We're suffocating under here!" Cody yelled.  
  
"Be quiet!" T.K. yelled, then turned back to the filling hole. He watched as all sorts of objects float to the surface. The most interesting object was a round, oval shaped black object.  
  
"A Digi-egg?" T.K. asked, confused.   
  
He watched as Black Wargreymon hovered down towards the water's surface. Taichi smiled wickedly as he picked up the Digi-egg. "Now," he said,"Back to the capital."  
  
T.K. watched helplessly as the two enemies flew off. "Whose Digi-egg is that?" T.K. thought.  
  
  
  
Kari and Gatomon followed Jijimon down the hall in his Holy Tower. They passed by many rooms, but only one caught Kari's eyes. A gym. "You have a training room?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Jijimon said,"That room is a very special one. Time moves slower in there, than it does out here. So you can get more training done in less time."  
  
"Wow," she said,"Do you think we could get to use that room?"  
  
"No," Jijimon,"You won't need it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked.  
  
"Like many sages in the Digiworld, I know much about the powers of the original Digidestined. Including your Crest of Courage."  
  
"Really?" Kari asked, holding her crest in her hand.  
  
Jijimon nodded as they continued to walk through the halls. "Yes, when you use it correctly, Gatomon will become much stronger than she has ever been before."  
  
"Really?" Gatomon asked, her eyes opened wide,"Do you think I'll be able to digivolve to the Ultimate level?"  
  
Jijimon chuckled,"You'll be able to reach the Mega level."  
  
Gatomon was shocked. "Jijimon," Kari said,"I was only able to use this crest once, can you help me use it again?"  
  
"You already know how," he simply said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked.  
  
"Search your memories of yourself when you were Tai. How did you get the crest to glow before?"  
  
"That's easy," Kari said,"Its something that is always on my mind. When I saved Sora from Datamon."  
  
"Exactly," Jijimon said,"You overcame your fear of that electrified gate just to save her. That is the reason you crest glowed."  
  
"You mean, I've got to feel courageous again?"  
  
"No," Jijimon said,"I mean, once you remember that incident again, your crest will glow."  
  
"But," Kari said, confused,"I all ready remember."  
  
"Not entirely," he said,"You remember the images, but not how you felt. Because you're denying the Tai part of yourself. Your crest will never glow again, until you remember how you felt during that incident."  
  
Kari nodded."Can you help me?"  
  
Jijimon smiled even though Kari couldn't see him,"That's what I'm going to try to do."  
  
  
  
  
Ken turned around and stared up at the sky. Three balls of light were heading towards them. "Here they come."  
  
Michael turned to the other Digidestined Digimon,"You'd better Digivolve."  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fires of Courage!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Holsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Betamon digivovle to Seadramon!"  
  
"That's great," Ken said grimly, as he watched the three balls landed,"but I don't think that it was enough."  
  
One of the three Nightmare Soldiers laughed. "You are so right!" a female voice said. She was dressed entirely in black, with large bat wings draped around her like a cape.  
  
"They don't stand a chance against us!" another voice said. He was dressed in black leather pants and chains, covered with blue flames.  
  
"That must be the Digi-egg that Genai is holding," the third voice said. He was a large serpentine creature with large metallic wings.  
  
The Digidestined were shocked. Ken, however, was grim. "Lady Devimon, Skullmearamon, and Gigadramon, the three Nightmare Soldiers."  
  
Lady Devimon smirked as she stepped forward. "So, you are the Digidestined? How is it you could give the Dark Masters so much trouble?"  
  
"I see the Digi-egg," Gigadramon said again,"Should I get it?"  
  
"No," Lady Devimon said,"I'll take it back to the Dark Castle, you stay here and take care of these Digidestined."   
  
She started to fly into the air.  
  
"Quick!" Ken yelled,"She's after the Digi-egg! Protect Genai!"  
  
The humans tried to run to Genai's aid, but Ladydevimon was much faster. She soared past them and grabbed the Digi-egg before Genai could react.  
  
"Thank you so much," she laughed, floating into the air,"But now I've got to run."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Holsemon asked, "I'll show you. Tempest...."  
  
"No," Stingmon commanded,"You'll need your energy to stop Skullmearamon and Gigadramon."  
  
The two Nightmare Soldiers didn't seem to even notice the Digidestined. "Well," Skullmearamon said,"Let's hurry up and get this over with."  
  
"Sure," Gigadramon said, slithering towards the Digidestined,"I'll go first. There's no reason for both of us to get our hands dirty."  
  
Skullmearamon smiled,"Sure, especially when one of use doesn't have hands."  
  
Gigadramon slithered towards the Digimon that were standing ready to fight. "We're in trouble now," Yolei thought,"Kari, please hurry."  
  
  
to be continued....  



	10. TAICHI: THE RETURN OF KARI

TAICHI: THE RETURN OF KARI:  
  
Kari here. Okay, I've got good news, and bad news. The bad news is that while Yolei's team got Piedmon's Digi-egg, the Nightmare Soldiers, servants of the Dark Masters, arrived. Their leader, Lady Devimon, stole the Digi-egg and left Gigadramon and Skullmearamon to fight the Digidestined. Meanwhile, Taichi found what he was looking for, a strange black Digi-egg. Now, the good news is, there's no more bad news!  
  
Yolei's team, including their reluctant ally, Ken, stood facing Gigadramon on Genai's beach. Their Digimon were ready to attack the evil Nightmare Soldier of the Dark Masters.  
  
Micheal walked up to their 'newest recruit'. "Ken," he whispered,"Can we take this guy?"  
  
"I'll put it this way," Ken whispered back,"We can't stop Piedmon's revival if we're stuck here."  
  
Michael nodded. "How should we attack?"  
  
"Team up," Ken said,"Two Champions together might stand a chance."  
  
Michael nodded again. "Okay," he said, turning towards the other Digidestineds, "Stingmon and Seadramon are going to handle this. No offense, but they're the stronger fighters."  
  
Stingmon and Seadramon walked towards the battlefield. "So, you're my first two victims, huh?" Gigadramon asked, his tounge licking his mouth in delight.  
  
"Careful," Skullmearamon warned, leaning against one of the many trees lining the lake beach,"Don't under estimate them."  
  
"Of course not," Gigadramon said, sarcastically.  
  
Stingmon and Seadramon stared at Gigadramon for a second before they attacked. Gigadramon watched with anticipation as Stingmon soared towards him, his fists ready to dance across his face. When Stingmon was a few inches in front of Gigadramon, he twisted and jumped up into the air, shocking Gigadramon.  
  
"What the...?" Gigadramon asked, then turned back in front of him. Seadramon was heading towards him with a stream of ice emerging from his open mouth. Gigadramon was instantly frozen in place. Stingmon saw this and knew their plan had worked. He sprouted his stinger and flew towards the frozen Ultimate.  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
Gigadramon instantly shattered the ice shield around him and held out his gun arms. "Dark side Attack!"  
  
Stingmon was hit bad and he plummeted towards the ground. "Stingmon!" Ken cried as his Digimon partner slammed into the sandy earth.  
  
"Are you okay?" Seadramon asked, slithering over.  
  
"I'll be just fine," Stingmon said, slowly emerging from the crater. His armor had been crack in various places and his blade was broken.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Stingmon said, walking towards Seadramon,"Now, let's forget about the tricks and go head on."  
  
"Sure, that suits me just fine!"  
  
The two Digimon braced themselves, then sprinted forward. Stingmon reached Gigadramon first. He spun around in midair and shoved his leg in Gigadramon's face.  
  
"Spinning Striking Kick!"  
  
Stingmon's leg went into a fury of jabbing motions in every direction at an incredible speed. However, Gigadramon was able to block each jab with remarkable accuracy.  
  
While his partner was keeping Gigadramon distracted, Seadramon snuck around behind the Nightmare Soldier. He shot up in the air and used his tail as a whip with stung across Gigadramon's back.  
  
"Ahhhh!" he yelled out, getting nailed from Stingmon in the front. He lurched backwards, but manage to keep himself from falling. With incredible speed he grabbed Seadramon and flew into the air.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" Gigadramon said. He lifted the struggling water Digimon over his head, then threw him towards the ground.  
  
Now it was Michael's turn to call out the name of his Digimon partner.  
  
"I'll catch him," Stingmon said. Unfortunately, Seadramon had too much momentum and both he and Stingmon crashed into the ground.  
  
"And its over!" Skullmearamon said, watching Betamon and Wormmon climb out of the giant crater."They're out of the fight!"  
  
Gigadramon landed back on the ground and cracked his neck. "Who's next?"  
  
"Us!" Flamedramon said, stepping forward with Holsemon,"Its our turn now! Let's show them what armor Digimon can do!"  
  
"Agreed!" Holsemon said.  
  
  
Despite the night air, Taichi stood on the deck of the hover ship with nothing but a thin shirt and pants on. He placed his hands on the railing and looked over the edge. "The Digital World looks so small from up here," he said,"and I am a god, so why am I an evil one? I don't understand what I'm doing sometimes."  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Taichi turned and saw a small orange Dinosaur walk towards him. "Agumon," Taichi said with a smile,"I was just wondering what we're doing, I mean, here with the Neo Digiworld Empire. I don't know why, but, for some reason, I just feel content being here."  
  
"Well," Agumon said,"Where ever you go, I'll always be at your side."  
  
Taichi's smile broadend,"Thank you, old friend. For the past twelve years since the original Digidestined faced Apocalymon, we've tried to make a place for ourselves in this Digital World. We are the last of the Digidestined. All my friends are dead, we are alone."  
  
"The Digidestined have been reborn," Agumon said,"Remember?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, staring into the night sky,"I know, but, they are not the same friends that died that day with Apocalymon. Even if they were, we're too different now. I mean, they're half my age! A man hanging around with a bunch of pre-adolesence kids doesn't look too well."  
  
Agumon just chuckled.   
  
"And I why is it I can remember facing Apocalymon and watches my friends die and the next memory I have is joining the Neo Digiworld Army. Twelve years past in the middle, why can't I remember that?"  
  
"I don't know," Agumon said,"But we'll find the answers together."  
  
A few decks below them, in the bowels of the ship eight stowaways where trying the keep warm.   
  
T.K.'s group were all hugging each other in an effort to stop themselves from turning into icicles.   
  
"T-t-t-t-this is t-t-t-t-too c-c-c-c-c-cold!" Jun chattered.  
  
"W-w-w-w-w-well, i-i-i-i-i-it c-c-c-can't be h-h-h-h-help," T.K. said,"W-w-w-we need to f-f-f-follow Taichi to get b-b-b-back to the h-h-h-h-head quarters of the Neo Digiworld Empire."  
  
"But why did we have to stowaway in this freezing ship?" Willace asked,"Couldn't we have at least picked a better area than storage?"  
  
"Ww-w-w-w-where, the captain's q-q-q-q-q-quaters?" T.K. asked," Did you want him to just-w-w-w-w-wait, how come y-y-y-y-you are s-s-s-s-shivering?"  
  
"Oh," he said, leaning up against the wall," I've found this nice warm pipe running through this wall. I think might be connected to the heaters of the ship."  
  
"Why you little.." Jun started as she tried to knock Willace out of the way.  
  
  
  
Gigadramon flew up into the air, his barrel arms ready. Flamedramon jumped onto Holsemon's back and the tag team flew up to continue the battle.  
  
"This isn't good," Michael said,"I don't know if they can handle him."  
  
"I might be able to help," Genai said.  
  
Michael turned to him with his eyes glaring. "Why should we trust you? You used to work with Datamon!"  
  
"I told you before," he said,"That was a long time ago. You need help if you want to beat them. I can give you something that will make Seadramon stronger."  
  
Michael just turned back to watch the air battle.  
  
Flamedramon stood up on Holsemon's back. "Fire Rocket!"  
  
Gigadramon moved his gun arm and flicked aside the balls of fire. They flew down into the lake, making a mist of smoke on the lake surface.  
  
"My turn," Holsemon softly said,"Tempest Wing!"  
  
Two red arrows flew from his eyes. Gigadramon flew higher in the air and dodged the attack. He flicked his tail and sent Holsemon into a tail spin, knocking Flamedramon off.  
  
"Shoot," Davis said as he watched his Digimon plummeted to the ground.  
  
Flamedramon righted himself and pointed his fists to the earth. "Fire Rocket!" The reaction of the firing, sent Flamedramon back into the air right under Gigadramon.  
  
Gigadramon looked down too late, and received a very powerful uppercut from Flamedramon. He spun around in the air, as Holsemon caught Flamedramon.  
  
"Hmm," Gigadramon said after stabilizing himself,"I must commend you, but, it wasn't enough! Dark side Attack!"  
  
Holsemon and Flamedramon were hit and thrown into the ground, reverting back to Hawkmon and Veemon.  
  
"Now we're in trouble," Yolei thought,"I wish Kari was here."  
  
Michael's mouth was wide open. "I...I..I..." He clenched his fists and spun around, facing Genai. "What can you do?"  
  
Genai half-smiled and reached inside his robe pocket. He pulled out a small, glowing cube. "Give me your digivice."  
  
Michael handed his power source over. Genai held the cube over the screen of the Digivice. To Michael's surprise, the cube slide into the screen and disappeared. "Now," Genai said, handing the device back,"use it."  
  
Michael nodded and turned around. He held the digivice out,"Betamon.."  
  
His Digimon nodded. "Yes, I understand! Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"  
  
Betamon was covered by a white light and grew into a large serpentine creature, but, to everyone's surprise, he kept growing. "Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"  
  
Megaseadramon threw his head back, then brought it forward,"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Gigadramon was hit in his back with a bolt of supreme electricity that sent his spasiming body into the ground. "Yes!" Ken shouted.  
  
Gigadramon climb out of the ground only to be greeted by a whip of Megaseadramon's tail that sent him flying across the lake.  
  
"I don't believe it," Skullmearamon said,"That's a first. Well, I guess it's my turn now."  
  
Megaseadramon didn't waste any time. "Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Skullmearamon held up his arms and blocked the lightning attack. "You call that an attack? Wait until you see mine, Metal Fireball!"  
  
He blasted a stream of white fire from his mouth, but luckily Megaseadramon dodged out of the way. He jumped up into the air and wrapped his tail around Skullmearamon.  
  
The evil Nightmare Soldier smiled. The flames surrounding his body suddenly grew in intensity. Megaseadramon held on as long as he could, but soon, his body betrayed his spirit.   
  
He loosened his grip on Skullmearamon. The evil Digimon took this opportunity to grab Megaseadramon's tail and through him into the ground.  
  
"Oh no," Michael said,"Megaseadramon, get up, please, get up."  
  
"This isn't good," Yolei said,"We're dead. We're finished."  
  
She stretched her neck back and shouted,"We need you, TAIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
  
On the other side of the Digiworld, riding on the Neo Digiworld's Hover ship, Taichi suddenly shot his head up. He looked around in every direction. "What is it?" Agumon asked.  
  
Taichi looked at him. "You mean, you didn't hear...."  
  
Agumon looked strangely,"What are you talking about?"  
  
Taichi shook his head and smiled. He turned and looked back into the sky. "I must be losing my mind."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Its nothing," Taichi said,"I just...thought I heard Sora."  
  
  
High above the Digital desert, at the top of the Holy Tower, Kari's head shot up in a similar manner.  
  
"What is it?" Jijimon asked. Gatomon had a similar look of question on her face. All three were seated in a room in Jijimon's were they were meditating, when Kari suddenly hear something.  
  
Kari looked at him. "You mean, you didn't hear that voice?"  
  
Jijimon and Gatomon looked at each other. "What voice?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I just heard....."Kari stood up,"The others are in trouble. We've got to go. Come on Gatomon."  
  
"Wait," Jijimon said, standing up,"I have something that might be of help."  
  
"Hurry up," Kari said. Jijimon just chuckled as he made his way to one of his red walls. There was a picture of an ancient Digimon showcased on the wall. He moved the picture and revealed a hidden compartment. He reached inside and pulled out two Digi-eggs. One was white, and the other was yellow.  
  
"What are these?" Kari asked as Jijimon handed her the two eggs.  
  
"They are Digi-metals," he said,"You can use the Digimetal of Light to enable you to get to the others quickly."  
  
Kari held the white egg in the air. "Thank you Jijimon. I'll be back, don't worry."  
  
She turned towards Gatomon. "Are you ready?"  
  
Her faithful Digimon nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivovle to Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"  
  
  
In the rugged mountains of the Digital World, in an area known as the Mountains of Ash, due to its dark and charcoal color, sat a dark alter. It was a large dais with large black towers in each of its four corners. On top of the towers were strange dark rubies. In the exact center of the square was a small platform with a circle in the middle.  
  
"Excellent work," Machinedramon said. He was standing at the edge of the alter with Metalseadramon.  
  
"Thank you," Lady Devimon said, handing him Piedmon's Digi-egg,"I am just anxious for the mighty Lord Piedmon to be revived."  
  
"Yes, "Machinedramon said, walking to the center of the alter,"Soon, the Digital World will belong to us once more! The Dark Masters will rule all!"  
  
  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Skullmearamon jumped up into the air, Megaseadramon's attack blasting the ground beneath him. He then jumped forward and punched Megaseadramon in the face. The massive serpent Digimon slowly tumbled backwards, becoming covered in a bright white light.   
  
"He's too strong," Veemon said, numbly, as he watched Betamon hit the ground,"We're finished."  
  
Skullmearamon smiled as he made his way over to Betamon. "If there aren't any more objections, let me get down to work." He stood over the barely conscious Betamon and raised his fist. "Now, its time to end this."  
  
He quickly brought his fist down to smash Betamon, when he was suddenly hit with a massive stone and thrown aside.  
  
"Ahh!" he yelled, a massive black and blue mark appearing on the side of his face,"Who through that?!"  
  
He looked around at the other Digimon, but he could see that they were as equally surprised as he was. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Where did that stone come from?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
Yolei's expression turned to joy as she turned skyward. There, Nefertimon and Kari floated in the sky.   
  
"Its Kari!" she yelled, happily,"Kari's back! She's here! Yes!"  
  
Kari didn't say anything as Nefertimon dropped from the sky and landed in the sand. Kari hoped off and Nefertimon turned to Gatomon.  
  
"So," Skullmearamon said,"You must be Kari, the reborn great Tai Kamiya!"  
  
"We're not entirely sure about that one," Kari said, walking towards him,"But I do know that you're going down!"  
  
"Ha!" Skullmearamon laughed,"We'll see!"  
  
"Gatomon, are you ready?"  
  
Gatomon nodded. She flung herself forward, with her fist extended. "Lightning Paw!"  
  
Skullmearamon blocked her punch, with his palm. He then grabbed her hand and flung her aside. Gatomon landed on her feet and charged back at the fire demon. She jumped into the air, ready to punch Skullmearamon square in the nose. He brought his knee up and slammed her in the stomach. Then he elbowed her in the back. He grabbed her tail and swung her into the ground a few feet from him.  
  
"Oh no," Kari said, "He's too strong for her. We're all doomed! There's nothing I can do. I should have been here before, instead of off by myself. Then maybe I could I helped them, this is all my fault! Just like when Sora was captured by Datamon. I was too scared to save her. I can only image what it was like for her, she never told me how she felt, and it was all because of me!"  
  
Her mind was filled with the memory of her time as Tai. He was standing in front of the electrified wall with Agumon behind him. Tai slowly shoved his hand through the wall. Kari remember how she felt that day. Tai had saved her. He had overcame his fear for her, his emotions were swelling with....  
  
"....love," Kari said to herself,"That was how I felt that day. I was in love."  
  
When she looked down, she saw that the Crest of Courage was glowing brightly beneath her pink and white shirt. "I did it. Gatomon, he doesn't stand a chance now!"  
  
Gatomon's eyes shot open and she jumped into the air. "What's this?" Skullmearamon asked.  
  
"Its your end!" Gatomon shouted, kicking Skullmearamon in the stomach. He grabbed his wound and fell down on one knee. He glared up at her.   
  
"You're finished," he said. He quickly brought his fist up, but Gatomon jumped up and dodged the attack.   
  
She spun around and hit him in the face with her tail. She then began a barrage of punches at his chest.  
  
"This is amazing!" Ken said as he watched Gatomon slaughter Skullmearamon, "I...I had no idea that something like this was possible."  
  
"Gatomon is stronger than any of us," Hawkmon said,"Even stronger than Megaseadramon."  
  
"Tai was the strongest," Yolei thought,"Is she really Tai? Or is Taichi still stronger than she is now? Who is the real Tai?"  
  
Gatomon stopped her attack and pull her fist back for one final punch. She let her fist fly. It nailed Skullmearamon in the face and sent him soaring across the lake and slamming into the mountain side.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Ken thought,"I'd better stay by her side if I want to live. I want to destroy the Dark Masters, out of revenge, but she wants to stop them, just because they're evil. Perhaps our goals are not so different after all. It appears I am now at her mercy. Only Taichi exceeds her in power."  
  
to be continued... 


	11. TAICHI: REUNION

OKAY, YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE KNOW THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS UP DO TO A PROBLEM I HAD (DON'T ASK), SO I FORGIVE YOU. IF YOU READ, COULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW? WHEN YOU DON'T REVIEW, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW. THANK YOU.  
  
TAICHI: REUNION  
  
T.K. here. Last time, Yolei's team began to fight the Nightmare Soldiers. They were losing so Genai upgraded Seadramon to Megaseadramon, but it still wasn't enough. Kari then arrived and due to her Crest of Courage, Gatomon was able to win.  
  
  
"That was amazing!" Veemon said, walking towards Gatomon.  
  
"How did you do that?" Betamon asked,"Even my Megaseadramon form wasn't strong enough."  
  
"It was the crest," Kari answered before her Digimon could respond.  
  
"The Crest?" Yolei asked.  
  
Kari nodded. "Yes, my Crest of Courage powered Gatomon up."  
  
"Her strength as a Champion must be comparable to an Ultimate," Michael said,"Then it stands to reason that her strength as an Ultimate would be like a Mega. Imagine how powerful she'd be as a Mega. If we had her, maybe we could have creamed Apocalymon."  
  
Gatomon started blushing, turning her white fur red. "Come on, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were ten times as strong as me."  
  
"I hate to interrupt," Ken said, walking towards them,"but Piedmon is going to be revived any time now. We need to stop him!"  
  
Yolei turned towards him. "We don't need your help!"  
  
"Yolei, please," Kari said, holding out her hand in front of the reborn Sora,"Ken, are you saying you are going to join us?"  
  
Ken smirked,"I would call it more of a temporary truce. The Dark Masters are my enemies now, as well as yours. Alone, I would be killed and you can use the help. What do you say?"  
  
Kari crossed her arms. "First I want you to swear an allegiance to us."  
  
"What?" Ken asked, completely surprised.  
  
"Just to make sure you don't attack us later on."  
  
Ken just stood gapping.  
  
"Come on,"Yolei said,"If you really want to get rid of the Dark Masters, what does it matter, Myotismon?"  
  
Ken crossed his arms. "Just until the Dark Masters are defeated."  
  
"Agreed," Kari said, holding out her hand,"Welcome aboard."  
  
Ken just snickered as he refused her handshake. "What do we do now?" Davis asked.  
  
"I know where they need to go to revive Piedmon," Ken said,"Near my old castle. There's a shrine there."  
  
"Can you operate this 'shrine?"   
  
Ken shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I don't."  
  
"We need someone who can," Michael said.  
  
"I would be able to help."  
  
"And why should we trust you, Genai?" Yolei asked,"You were nothing but Datamon's partner."  
  
"Which is why I would be perfect to destroy it," he said,"Datamon did build it."  
  
"Wait a minute," Kari said,"Genai use to work with Datamon?"  
  
"Yeah," Davis said.  
  
"Jeez!" Kari said,"I leave for a few days, and everything falls apart! Well, we'd better get going."  
  
  
"This must be the Neo-Digiworld Capital," T.K. said, gazing at the city below him. The Digidestined were gazing over the railings of the hovership at the Digital City in front of them. It was a very large city, with a long tar covered street starting from the airport and ending in front of a giant castle. There were buildings on both side of the street.  
  
"Well, we got in without any one noticing us," Jun said,"We'd better follow Taichi and get that Digi-egg that he found. I wonder who's it is."  
  
"Well," T.K. said, putting the hat from his Neo-Digiworld Army uniform on his head,"We're not going to find out sitting her. Come on."  
  
The others followed him off of the hovership. They were all disguised in the uniform of the soldiers; a blue pair of pants, a blue long sleeve shirt, and blue hat. Their Digimon were dressed in the same uniform as best they could. Patamon, Terriermon and Armadillomon for example, were wearing just the hat.  
  
"Are you sure we're safe here?" Cody asked,"I mean, disguised like this? We look just like humans who stole uniforms out of lockers."  
  
"I'm not sure exactly where we are," T.K. said,"But we're far from the area of the Digiworld that we're familiar with. That's the east area, we're somewhere in the far west. So, there are Digimon here that we're not familiar with."  
  
As they walked down the street a human looking Digimon with a stream of snakes coming out of her back walked by. All of the Digidestined watched with wide open eyes. "We're REALLY far west," Patamon said, his mouth opened.  
  
"Where did Taichi go, anyway?" Willace asked,"Did anyone see?"  
  
"I didn't," Terriermon said,"Probably the castle, right?"  
  
"No," Armadillomon said,"He turned right and went around the castle."  
  
"Did he have the egg with him?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure."  
  
"Okay," T.K. said,"Then let's go."  
  
The rest of the journey was in silence as they walked up the street towards the castle. The castle was large and black, with many towers reaching the sky. It was surrounded by a black moat.  
  
"I think the resident is trying to say something," Jun said, mentioning to the castle.  
  
"We'll worry about the Emperor later," T.K. said, turning right down a side street,"We've got to get that....egg....."  
  
"Wow," Cody said.  
  
When they turned right at the end of the street, they found themselves facing a temple that dwarfed the castle. It was a church, no, a cathedral. It had large towers with gargoyles at every corner. As opposed to Jijimon's church, these stain glass windows had images of dark Digimon warriors.   
  
"What Digimon are those?" Jun asked, pointing to the windows,"I recognize Venom Myotismon, but who are the other two?"  
  
"Do you see that large, gray skinned Digimon, covered with black fur, large black wings, with the two horns on the top of his head?" Jun's Digimon Alruamon asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"That's Demon, the Demon Lord Digimon."  
  
"What about the other one?" Cody asked.  
  
"That's Diaboramon," Armadillomon said, shivering.  
  
"This place reeks of evil," Patamon said,"I can feel it."  
  
"We won't go in if its hurting you," T.K. said.  
  
"No," Patamon said,"We need to go in. Taichi in there somewhere."  
  
T.K. took a deep breath as he walked up the small dark stairs and reached the black wooden door. "Okay," he said, taking another deep breath as he opened the door. "Here we go."  
  
  
  
It was all Michael could do to keep from throwing up as he watched the ground zoom past him. He grabbed onto Holsemon's fur as tightly as he could. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, Holsemon," Michael said,"I'm not use to flying."  
  
Yolei peeked over her shoulder and smiled. She could remember the old Joe getting motion sickness. No matter how much Michael was different than Joe, some things never change.  
  
"How much further is it?" Kari asked, holding onto Nefertimon tightly.  
  
Ken looked over Stingmon's arm. "These are the mountains. The shrine should be coming into view soon."  
  
"Good," Kari heard Davis say behind her,"I can't wait to face them! Veemon's going to destroy Piedmon!"  
  
"He really hates his old teammates," Kari thought, thinking of the person sitting behind her on Nefertimon,"I really can't blame him, though. I know what its like to have your entire life turn upside down. Everything about me was fine until I found the Crest of Courage. Now I'm not even sure that I'm Tai reborn, all evidence seems to point to Taichi, the General of the Neo-Digiworld Army."  
  
"There it is!" Stingmon shouted. Everyone turned towards the ground. There was a large clearing in the mountain range. There was a large platform raised several inches above the ground. There was a small console at the edge of the square. In the center of the square was an alter. Machinedramon was placing something in the alter, while Metalseadramon, Lady Devimon, and a group of Mekanorimon were surrounding the platform.  
  
"That is it," Genai said, behind Michael,"If you can get me to that console, I can stop the revival."  
  
"Okay," Davis said,"How should we do this?"  
  
"We come in and hit them fast," Kari said.  
  
"Suits me just fine," Holsemon said, following Nefertimon in a dive bomb.  
  
"Get rid of those Mekanorimon," Kari said.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon shouted, firing a pair of tablets from her golden shin guards. The two stones hit Metalseadramon in the back of the head.  
  
"The Digidestined!" he shouted, spinning around.  
  
"Great aim!" Kari shouted,"I said the Mekanorimon, not Metalseadramon!"  
  
"Its not easy with three people weighing me down!" she said, soaring back in the air.  
  
"I can help there, "Veemon said, jumping off of Davis's shoulder,"If you're ready, partner."  
  
"You got it," Davis said, reaching for his D-terminal,"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fires of Courage!"  
  
Metalseadramon started to follow Nefertimon when he saw Flamedramon zoom towards him. The armor Digimon flew towards him like a rocket, head first. At the last possible moment, Flamedramon spun around, his claw pointed at Metalseadramon's face. "Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Ahh!" Metalseadramon screamed, his eyes burying with flames,"I'm blind! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"  
  
He started thrashing about. Flamedramon landed on his head and slid down his back to the ground. He started running towards the computer console when the Mekanorimon stepped in front of him. "Well, this looks like fun," he said, "let's get this started!"  
  
"Flamedramon has started fighting the Mekanorimon,"Genai said,"But Machinedramon is coming."  
  
"We'll handle that," Michael said, reaching for his Digivice,"Right, Betamon?"  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"  
  
The large serpentine creature burrowed underground.   
  
"Get me to that console!" Genai yelled,"Hurry! The egg on the alter is glowing, the revival has all ready started."  
  
Flamedramon was picked up in the air and thrown into the ground. He managed to turn his head slightly. "Machinedramon," he moaned.  
  
"Correct," he said,"Now you must die."  
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake right below Machinedramon's feet. "What is this?"  
  
The ground exploded in an array of light that instantly destroyed the Mekanorimon, as Megaseadramon shot out of the ground. "Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Holsemon landed near the computer console. Genai jumped off of Holsemon and ran over. "Can you do anything?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No," he said, sadly,"We're too late. Piedmon is about to be reborn."  
  
He looked up sadly as the egg on the alter shot a beam of light straight in the air.  
  
Nefertimon stopped her fight with Metalseadramon. "What's that?"  
  
"The beginning of the end!" Machinedramon laughed,"Lord Piedmon will be reborn!"  
  
  
Taichi stood in the darkness, staring at the large black wooden door in front of him. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
He turned and saw a a tall, skinny Digimon walk towards him. He had black wings, a red chest plate, and metal gloves and boots, along with a black face mask. He was carrying a large staff. He appeared to be a devil straight from hell. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Sorry," Taichi said, turning back towards the door,"I'm just waiting for the Priest of Darkness to arrive. Then I will be able to give him the egg."  
  
The other Digimon smiled. "This is a great time for us. Our master will rule the Digital World."  
  
Taichi nodded. "Well, how long is he going to keep us waiting, anyway?" Agumon asked.  
  
The door slowly opened and a figure in a robe walked out. "Well, its about time," Taichi said.  
  
"Don't start with me!" the priest said. He was tall and had long arms that reached the ground. His forearms were very large, as were his thighs. He had long ears, like a rabbits. "Where is the Egg?"  
  
"Right here," Taichi said, holding out the Digi-egg he found.  
  
The Priest of Darkness grabbed the egg and walked back through the door with Taichi, Agumon, and the other Digimon following him. Inside was a long corridor with a black alter in the center.  
  
T.K. peered around the corner of the open door. "Well, that's Taichi and Agumon all right, but who are the others?"  
  
He turned towards Patamon. "Do you know?"  
  
"That warrior standing by him is Skull Satanmon," Patamon said,"But I'm not sure who the priest is."  
  
"I know," Terriermon said,"Its Anteiramon. What are they doing?"  
  
"It looks like they're about to revive someone," Armadillomon said,"But who?"  
  
Anteiramon placed the egg on the alter. "Now, our master will live again!"  
  
A beam of thick, black light shot up from the alter, and through the roof, reaching all the way to the sky.  
  
"Oh no," T.K. said, louder than he meant too. Taichi, and Skull Satanmon spun around.   
  
"Who's there?" Taichi demanded.   
  
"Shoot!" T.K. said, shooting his head around.   
  
"What is it?" Jun asked.  
  
"He knows we're here," T.K. said,"We'd better get this over with. Come on!"  
  
"Its the Digidestined!" Taichi shouted,"Get them Agumon."  
  
"Get him guys!" T.K. ordered.  
  
  
  
The white light illuminated the dark mountains as the Digi-egg began to hatch. "No," Kari said as a dark figure started to emerge where the egg was had been,"I'm too late. It's him...Piedmon."  
  
The light disappeared and the evil Digimon slowly looked around. He was disoriented and had trouble walking. "Wh-where am I?"  
  
"Piedmon," Machinedramon said, walking towards him,"Please, allow me to explain. You have been revived."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Datamon has invented a process that brought us back from death," Machinedramon said,"But, you are still weak, we must go."  
  
Lady Devimon flew over and supported Piedmon. She reached towards her belt and pressed a button on a square device,"Lady Devimon to Datamon. Get us out of here!"  
  
Lady Devimon and the three Dark Masters present were surrounded by a bright light, then disappeared.  
  
"They're gone," Ken said,"Piedmon had been revived."  
  
"We've lost," Kari said, leaning back against Nefertimon,"And now...."  
  
Just then, all their Digivices began to beep and shake uncontrollably. "What's going on?" Yolei asked.  
  
Holsemon flew up into the air. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the area to the west. "I can see something," he said.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked.  
  
"A beam of light-no, darkness. A tall beam of darkness far to the west."  
  
"That must be what set our Digivices off," Michael said,"But what is it?"  
  
"You stay here Genai, the rest of us are going to find out," Kari said, jumping onto Nefertimon,"And with my Crest of Courage boasting Nefertimon's speed, we should be there in a matter of minutes."  
  
"But what about the rest of us?" Michael asked, getting onto Holsemon with Yolei and Betamon.  
  
"I can boast the rest of you too," Kari said. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. The Crest of Courage under her shirt started to glow. A bubble of light started to emerge from the crest that covered all the Digidestined.  
  
Kari opened her eyes,"Let's go."  
  
The Digidestined riding on Holsemon, Nefertimon, and Stingmon rose into the air, then they took off.  
  
Michael had to grab onto Holsemon's back again as he started flying faster than Michael had ever traveled before. He took a peek towards the ground. They were moving so fast, everything was just a blur. He put a hand over his mouth and dropped his head onto Holsemon's back.  
  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
Black Wargreymon held up his hands in front of his face in an x. He slid back when Angemon's attack hit his arms, but other than that, he was none the worst for wear.  
  
"Gargo Pellets!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
With a swipe of his arm, Black Wargreymon sent the projectiles all over the church room.   
  
"Careful," Skull Satanmon said,"You're going to destroy us all."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Taichi asked,"You might be an Ultimate, but you're strong enough as a Mega. Don't give me that crap!"  
  
Black Wargreymon was about to slash downward on Digmon, when Angemon flew around from behind and slammed him with his staff. Black Wargreymon went down, onto one knee. "You will pay for that," he glared.  
  
He backhanded Angemon across the room and into the back wall, regressing him back to Patamon. He kicked Digmon into Gargomon and they both slid into the wall.  
  
"Now you all die!" Black Wargreymon said, walking towards Digmon and Gargomon.  
  
Suddenly, the roof of the building shattered as a group of figures dropped onto the floor. "Its the other Digidestined," Skull Satanmon said.  
  
"I'm going to be sick," Michael said, holding his stomach, he ran over to the corner of the room.  
  
"Taichi!" Kari said, running up to him,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, 'sis'," he said.  
  
Kari smirked,"Well, 'bro' I'm here to save the others, good enough?"  
  
"Yes," Taichi said, giving her an uppercut that sent her into the arms of the other Digidestined. He then turned around to Anteiramon. "How long until the egg hatches?"  
  
"It will take many hours," he said,"But, I have erected a magical barrier around the alter that will keep it safe even after the temple collapses."  
  
"Collapses?" Michael asked, stumbling back into view.  
  
"Yes, it is the only way to keep our master safe," Anteiramon said. He then began to disappear into the floor. "Now, I am leaving."  
  
Taichi growled. "Coward," he whispered, then turned back towards the Digidestined. He scanned the humans clumped together, and the Digimon standing in front of them ready to die to protect them.  
  
Taichi grabbed his sword and started to walk towards them. "I will finish this myself!" he said, pointing towards Kari with his sword blade,"starting with you, my female clone!"  
  
"No!" Yolei said, jumping in front of them with her arms out,"Tai, don't!"  
  
He ignored her and kicked her into the ground. "Yolei!" Kari said, jumping up and rushing towards her.  
  
"No," Yolei said, struggling back to her feet, but just managing to get to her knees, "stay there. I can get through to him."  
  
"Think again!" Taichi said, raising his sword above his head. He quickly brought it down, intending to slice Yolei in half, when she shoved her cupped hand up and he stopped, inches from her face.  
  
"Wh-what is that?" he said,"Wh-why can't I move?"  
  
"Its because you recognize this," Yolei said, holding the thin strip of blue fabric in her hands,"Don't you?"  
  
"I-i-its...." he shuddered.  
  
"That's right," Yolei said, with a smile,"its the strap to my helmet, the old one. The one I wore when I was Sora."  
  
Taichi's entire body was shaking as he stared at her.  
  
"When I found out I was really Sora," Yolei continued,"I went into the Digiworld, searching for any part of my past life. I found this near the shores of the Digital Ocean."  
  
"No, No!" Taichi shouted,"You-you're not Sora! She died that day! You're lying."  
  
"No, I'm not," Yolei said, softly,"You know its me, why can't you except it?"  
  
Taichi struggled, his entire body started shaking.  
  
"Tai," Yolei said,"touch my hands, you'll know its me."  
  
Taichi reached towards the fabric in her hands. His two fore fingers were shaking as he touch her hands. Instantly, his mind was filled with an image, a feeling he hadn't felt in twelve years. A feeling that he knew the moment he touched Yolei's hands. In his mind he saw a young girl wearing jeans and a sleeveless yellow shirt. On her hands were red gloves, and under her blue helmet was a head of red hair.  
  
Taichi felt onto his knees. He was about to fall all the way over, but Yolei caught him. Taichi slowly raised his head and stared Yolei in the eyes. "Sora, it is you, it really is."   
  
"No," Skull Satanmon said, rushing towards them,"You die now, you traitor!"  
  
Yolei tensed, but was surprised when Skull Satanmon slid back across the floor. He fell to his knees, his right hand supporting his body. His other hand was pressed against his right shoulder, his fore fingers and thumb around Taichi's sword.  
  
Yolei's eyes were wide open as she saw Skull Satanmon with Taichi's sword through his shoulder. He glared up at the standing Taichi. "You...you will pay for that," he said, disappearing into the ground,"You haven't seen the last of me."  
  
Taichi smiled and collapsed into Yolei's arms. "Tai," she said, softly. Just then the entire temple began to shake.  
  
"This whole place is falling apart," Kari said,"We've got to get out of here!"  
  
"We're right behind you!" Michael said, while he and Ken lifted Taichi up.  
  
The reunited Digidestined ran from the falling temple.  
  
to be continued......  
  
WELL, I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE NOT REVIEWING. MAN, THAT REALLY STUNK! I'M SORRY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. 


	12. TAICHI: BETRAYED

TAICHI: BETRAYED  
  
Cody here. Last time Kari's team tried to stop Piedmon's revival but they were too late. T.K.'s team followed Taichi to a dark temple. There we met back up with Kari's team. He started to attack but Yolei was able to get through to him. Now he's back in the real world with us. Maybe now we can get some answers.  
  
  
Where am I? The last thing I can remember is facing Yolei-no, Sora. She is Sora, my Sora is back. I thought she was dead. I though she died with all my other friends that day we faced Apocalymon. After his explosion, I thought I was the only survivor, but she's alive! Sora's alive! She might not be in the same body, but she's Sora. She's alive!  
  
Where am I? I must have passed out after Yolei convinced me of who she really is. Kari and the other must have brought me back to the real world.  
  
Kari....my female clone...my opposite, other self, my....sister? She's going to need help against the Dark Masters and the Neo Digital World Army, but I don't know if I can help her.   
  
Neo Digiworld Army...why was I with them? I still don't know why. I have no memory of ever joining them, just memories of being with them. While I was with them, I never thought about why I don't have any memories, but now that I have found Sora, I'm very curious. Why was I with them? Why was I there? Who was the emperor? After everything I did in the Neo Digiworld, can I make amends? Well, I'm not going to find anything out lying here...  
  
  
Taichi slowly opened his eyes. He found that he was lying in a hospital bed with Cody, Michael and Yolei standing around him. Yolei ran over to him. "Tai, you're awake!"  
  
Taichi tried to speak, but it came out in gurgles. He coughed and cleared his throat. "H-how long have I been out?"  
  
"Five days," Cody said, with his arms crossed. He was leaning against the heater. Michael had the same look on his face, glaring at Taichi lying in the bed.  
  
"W-why are they here?" Taichi asked, coughing.  
  
"Guards," Michael said,"Just to make sure you don't try anything."  
  
"No," Taichi said, looking directly at them,"I have found Sora, I am no longer with the Neo-Digiworld."  
  
Cody just growled, but Michael nodded. "I saw what you did to Skull Satanmon. He might not be able to use his right arm ever again."  
  
Taichi nodded. "Yeah, but, unfortunately, I lost my sword."  
  
"Who were you working for?" Cody asked,"Who was the Neo-Digiworld Emperor?"  
  
Taichi lowered his eyes. "I...I don't know."  
  
"How convenient," Cody said, dropping his arms.  
  
"Listen," Taichi said,"Its hard to explain, but I must have been under some sort of influence. I don't remember joining the Army, but, somehow I was with them. Who's egg was that that I found? I don't know."  
  
"Who did you answer to?" Cody asked.  
  
"I never saw his face," Taichi explain,"I only answered to a shadow."  
  
"And you never thought anything of it?" Cody asked, nearly yelling.  
  
"No," Taichi said,"Something was suppressing my curiosity, but Sora knocked that out. I want to know. Something has been manipulating me, and I want answers!"  
  
"Hmm," Cody said, turning away.  
  
Michael saw the look in Yolei's eyes. She was staring at Taichi, her eyes glowing. "Well," he said, mentioning to Cody,"We'd better be going."  
  
They walked over to the door, and Michael stopped. "By the way, I'm going to talk to Kari later, what should I tell her?"  
  
Taichi sighed. "Tell her, that if she wants me, she can have me."  
  
Michael nodded and walked out. As soon as the door closed, Yolei turned to Taichi. "Oh, Tai, I'm so glad that you're here."  
  
Taichi smiled. "I'm so glad I found you again Sora."  
  
Yolei lightly kissed him on the check. "So, how has you new life been going?"  
  
Yolei laughed in the same way that Sora did. A laugh that melted Taichi's heart away. "Fine, I guess. I don't think my father's going to approve of his twelve-year-old daughter having relations with a...how old are you anyway?"  
  
Taichi half-smiled. "I haven't stopped age the day we fought Apocalymon. You're supposed to be the genius, you tell me."  
  
Yolei lightly punched him in the arm. "Oh you..Well, let's see, you were twelve-years-old then, and that was twelve-years-ago, that means you're twenty-four."  
  
"Twenty-five actually," he said,"But, you're right. We can never be seen together."  
  
"We're soul-mates," she said, kissing him,"We'll think of something."  
  
  
  
Skull Satanmon stood in the Neo-Digiworld Empire's throne room. He was kneeling in front of a dark figure seated on the throne. "Taichi, has betrayed us."  
  
"Indeed," the dark figure said,"Fourtunatly, he has no higher knowledge of our purpose. How goes the rebirth process of the Digi-egg?"  
  
Skull Satanmon sighed. "It appears that when Anteiramon said many hours, he meant many days. We will need Digital energy from Digimon to revive your powerful body, my Emperor."  
  
The emperor nodded, even though Skull Satanmon could not see. "Very well. Go and bring Anteiramon this Digital Energy, then my body will be revived!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kari!"  
  
Kari quickly shoved the object she had in her hands into her pockets. "Hi, Michael," she said as he sat down across from her at the food court table with a tray of food. He handed her a burger meal. "Thanks."  
  
"You were looking at the Crest of Courage, weren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said, unwrapping her burger,"I was."  
  
"You were wondering if you should give it to Taichi, weren't you?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, I mean, it was his to began with."  
  
"But Kari," Michael said,"It's yours now."  
  
"That's not all," she said, looking down at the burger in front of her,"I was thinking of letting him lead."  
  
Michael nearly choked on his burger. "What?!"  
  
"Michael," she said,"He's Tai, I'm not. You hear what T.K. said he told him. I'm nothing but a clone of him. I'm just a clone! I'm nothing but a copy of him."  
  
"Kari," Michael said in the same tone,"You are our leader. As far as I'm concerned, you're your own person. Not just a shadow of Taichi."  
  
"Maybe," she said, reaching inside her pocket and closed her hand around the crest.  
  
"BEEP BEEP."  
  
"That's the D-terminal," Kari said, fishing through her bag for it. She pulled it out and popped open the screen. "Its from Genai."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Dark Masters have taken up residence in a stone tower near the water's edge. They are beginning to terrorize the Digital World. Hurry."  
  
Kari stood up. "Let's go."  
  
  
T.K. nervously walked into his mom's study. She was sitting there typing away at her computer, writing some sort of article. Ever since he found out he was really Matt, he felt uncomfortable around his mother. He couldn't tell her that her second son was really her first, or second. Taichi told him that there were really three Ishida sons, not two. He was determined to find out.  
  
"Uh, Mom?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, honey?" she asked without turning around.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked, slinking up behind her.  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"Did I have a younger-er, I mean older brother?"  
  
"Of course," she said, still typing,"I told you all about Matt."  
  
"I know that," he said,"Did I have another older brother, named Takeru?"  
  
Ms. Takashi's hands stopped dancing across the keyboard. "Who told you that?"  
  
"I, uh, um, someone did. I don't want to say who."  
  
She sighed, and turned around on her chair. She placed her hands on Takeru's shoulders. "Listen to me, you did have an older brother named Takeru. He died the same day Matt did."  
  
"W-why didn't you ever tell me about him?"  
  
She sighed again, and T.K. could see that she had tears coming down her cheeks. "Well, I guess because than I would have to explain what happened with me and your father."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Listen, your father and I didn't get a divorce after you were born, we got one after Takeru was born. Matt went to live with him and Takeru came with me. After Myotismon took over Tokyo and the Digidestined returned back to the Digital World, your father and I were reunited. We watched them face the Dark Masters, and then that horrible Apocalymon. After we watch our sons die, your father and I had one last night of passion, before we split ways forever. Then I found out I was pregnant. I named you after my second son."  
  
T.K. was speechless. "I did have a younger brother when I was Matt," he thought to himself,"why couldn't I remember him?"  
  
  
  
  
"This must be the place," Kari said, scanning her neck upward to see the top of the tower,"This place is even higher than Jijimon's."  
  
"Really?" Michael asked,"You're going to have to take me to see him sometime."  
  
"Enough talking," Cody said,"We'd better get going."  
  
Ken nodded. "Yes, let's hurry up, Davis and I want to get rid of those Dark Masters, now."  
  
Kari turned around. Michael, Betamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, Wormmon, Davis, Veemon and Gatomon. "Are we the only ones that got the e-mail?"  
  
"Probably," Cody said, crossing his arms,"Yolei's with Taichi, and I don't know what Willace or T.K. is doing."  
  
"Well," Kari said, turning back towards the tower,"Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Taichi and Yolei walked down the mall, gazing at shops they past. They had just past a stuffed animal shop, when Yolei ran inside. Taichi followed her. He scanned the isles of cotton, when he saw her hugging a pink bird. "Can you buy this for me, please Tai?"  
  
Taichi smiled,"It looks just like Biyomon. Okay, Sora, a present for the greatest gift I ever received."  
  
"Oh, Tai," she said, running over to hug him, when he held up his hand.  
  
"Right," she said,"We've got to keep this a secret. I hope no one thinks this is suspicious."  
  
"How would they know?" he said, grabbing the pink bird,"For all they know, you could be my younger sister, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, with a smile,"I just hope Kari doesn't get jealous!"  
  
  
Ken kicked open the wooden door and entered a bare ballroom, the floor covered with glass and a large skylight across the ceiling. "Well," he said, walking into the room,"This is the final floor, and there is nothing here! This tower is nothing but an empty, abandoned tower!"  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, closing the door behind the Digidestined,"This is nothing here. Genai has made a mistake."  
  
"I hope this wasn't a set up," Michael said, walking across the glass floor,"We've searched this entire tower from the bottom up, and there isn't so much as a Chumon here, much less a Dark Master."  
  
"Oh really?" a voice said, booming throughout the room.  
  
"Piedmon!" Kari said,"Where are you?"  
  
"Look up."  
  
"Holy..." Davis said, as a shadow cast over the room. Through the skylight, the Digidestined could see the bottom of the Dark Masters castle descending upon the tower. It stopped inches from the skylight.  
  
"What are you waiting for you coward?!" Ken shouted, "Why don't you come and face us?!"  
  
"I am still recuperating from my death experience," Piedmon said,"But, I have a gift for you. My emissary will handle you."  
  
From the underside of the Dark Master's castle a beam of dark light shot down into the center of the glass floor. "Lady Devimon," Davis said,"The last of the Nightmare Soldiers."  
  
The witch crossed her arms."Hello, Digidestined. How are you?"  
  
Kari growled. "Guys, its time to digivolve!"  
  
"Aramdillomon armor digivolve to Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fires of Courage!"  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
The Crest of Courage began to glow brightly underneath Kari's shirt. "Lead the attack, Gatomon."  
  
"You've got it," Gatomon said, rushing towards the devil Digimon. She jumped up and punched Lady Devimon in the face.   
  
"Ahh!" Lady Devimon moaned, throwing her hands up to her face. She moved her hand slightly,"You are going to pay for that!"  
  
She grabbed Gatomon and through her into the wall.   
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Lady Devimon turned just in time to see Megaseadramon's lightning attack zooming towards her. She jumped up into the air to avoid the lighting blast. She then zoomed towards Megaseadramon and kicked him in the side of his face. He moaned and lurched back.  
  
"My turn!" Stingmon shouted, sprouting his blade from his forearm. "Spiking Strike!"  
  
"Hmm?" Lady Devimon asked, looking towards the air. Stingmon zoomed in and, with his blade, ran right through her arm. He pushed himself away and floated in the air.   
  
"Have you had enough?" Stingmon asked, crossing his arm,"Or do you want some more?"  
  
Lady Devimon looked at her bleeding arm. "Nice blade, pretty sharp," she said with a smile,"But mine's shaper!"  
  
The fingers on her left hand grew longer and sharper and merge together, forming a long blade. She took off and rammed the blade right through Stingmon's arm. "How did it feel?" she laughed, watching Stingmon falling into the ground.  
  
"Next," she said, landing on the ground.  
  
Flamedramon and Digmon stepped on either side of her. Each one raised their hands.   
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
Lady Devimon watched Digmon's attack coming in from the right, and Flamedramon's coming in from the left. She waited until the flames and the drills were a few inches from her, then she simply jumped up into the air.  
  
"Oh no!" Flamedramon said.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Digmon warned.  
  
Flamedramon's fire attack slammed into Digmon and sent him crashing into the wall where he regressed to Armadillomon. Digmon's drills shattered Flamedramon's armor, turning him back to Veemon.  
  
"Oh," Davis and Cody said in unison, depressed looks on their face.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari shouted,"Get up!"  
  
Kari's Digimon jumped up from where she had been lying and charged at Lady Devimon, her claws extended. "Lightning Paw!"  
  
Lady Devimon grabbed Gatomon's fists and threw her over her shoulders and into Kari's arms.  
  
"Well," she said, "I don't see how you were able to defeat Gigadramon and Skullmearamon. You can't even hold your own against me."  
  
"She's right," Kari thought,"Why can't I? Something's wrong with Gatomon."  
  
"I'm not ready to give up just yet," Veemon said, running towards her,"V-head Butt!"  
  
Lady Devimon held out her arms and caught Veemon in her hands. She raised him into the air, and flung him across the room. Davis ran over to him. "Veemon, you can't fight. You're no where strong enough to face her."  
  
"I have to," Veemon said,"Get the egg ready."  
  
"I can't," he said,"Your armor was destroyed, remember? You can't do anything."  
  
"Yes, I can," he said, standing up,"We can't just lie down in defeat. We can't give up."  
  
"Yeah," Davis said, clenching his fists,"We can't give up. We have to keep on fighting!"  
  
Suddenly, Davis's Digivice started to glow. "What's going on?" he asked. When he suddenly realized what was about to happen. "Veemon..."  
  
His Digimon nodded. "Right."  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wow," Davis said,"You digivolved! You're at the Champion level!"  
  
"That's right," Exveemon said,"and I'm good as new!"  
  
"Exveemon," Megaseadramon said, lifting his head up,"Let's fight her together."  
  
"Agreed," Exveemon said, opening his arms,"V-laser!"  
  
Megaseadramon lurched his head back, then shot it forward. "Thunder Javelin!"  
  
The two attacks exploded on contact, covering Lady Devimon in a screen of smoke. "Yes!" Michael shouted,"We did it!"  
  
"Don't go celebrating just yet," Lady Devimon said, flying up out of the smoke. She was singed, and her pant leg was torn. She zoomed towards Megaseadramon, her bladed hand pointed forward. Megaseadramon jumped up and flicked her with his tail. Unfortunately, she grabbed his tail and slammed him into the ground. She then began to pound him with her fist.  
  
"He's getting creamed!" Stingmon said, getting to his feet,"I've got to help him."  
  
"I'm right behind you," Exveemon said, rushing after Stingmon.  
  
Lady Devimon raised her hand for one last punch. Megaseadramon cried out in pain when it connected. Lady Devimon smiled as she watched Megaseadramon regress to Betamon. "Well," she said,"That's two down, who's next?"  
  
"Us," Exveemon said, charging towards her with Stingmon at his side. Lady Devimon did a back flip and kicked Exveemon and Stingmon in the chins, sending them backwards.  
  
"They can do it," Ken said, running to Davis's side,"Then we'll take on the Dark Masters."  
  
"Yeah," Davis said,"Piedmon, Machinedramon, and Metalseadramon are going to be destroyed!"  
  
Suddenly, their Digivice began to glow at the same time. The light merging together covering both of them in a giant bubble. "What's going on?" Ken asked, "What's that noise? Its a heartbeat..."  
  
"What's happening?" Davis asked,"What's that noise? Is it Ken's heartbeat?"  
  
"Exveemon...."  
  
"Stingmon....."  
  
"....DNA digivolve to Paildramon!"  
  
"What's this?" Lady Devimon asked, staring at the fused Digimon in front of her.  
  
"Our Digimon...."Ken said, looking at Davis.  
  
"....have combined," Davis said, looking at Ken.  
  
Paildramon didn't waste any time. While Lady Devimon was still in shock, he ran over and gave her a deadly uppercut that sent her flying across the room.  
  
"Yes!" Cody shouted.  
  
Lady Devimon regained control of herself and jumped up. "Darkness Wave!"  
  
Paildramon raised his arms and blocked Lady Devimon's attack. The force still sent him sliding across the floor.  
  
"He's still not strong enough," Kari said,"Gatomon, he needs help."  
  
"I'm on it," Gatomon said, running back towards Lady Devimon.  
  
Paildramon swung his twin guns from around his back at his waist. "Desperado Blaster!" he shouted in his twin voice.  
  
Lady Devimon was hit in the center of the chest that sent her across the floor. "Now!" Kari shouted, her Crest of Courage glowing brighter than ever before,"You should be able to beat her now!"  
  
"Right," Gatomon said, jumping up into the air. She held her paw out, aiming right for the witch's chest.  
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
Gatomon's fist connected with Lady Devimon's chest, filling the room with an intense bright light. "No!" Lady Devimon screamed as she disappeared.  
  
"Well," Kari said, pulling the crest out of her shirt and letting it rest against the outside of her shirt,"Looks like we've won."  
  
"Yeah," Ken said, gazing towards the Dark Master's floating castle above the tower,"Now, what do you say we go and finish this?"  
  
Kari nodded. "Yeah, Davis, e-mail and see if you can get the other Digidestined here. Tell Yolei to bring Taichi, we might need....Davis?"  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Davis lying on the ground in the fetal position, sweat pouring out of his face. "Davis?" Ken asked, walking towards him,"What's wrong?"  
  
"S-s-stay back," he said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"Davis," Michael said,"What's wrong? Let us help you."  
  
"He is just simply returning back to his real self."  
  
Cody shot his head towards the ceiling. "What are you talking about Piedmon."  
  
Davis suddenly jump up and shouted, sending a wave of red energy from his body that sent everyone in the room crashing into the walls and returning all the Digimon to their In-training forms.  
  
Kari landed upside down, her legs resting against the wall. "Oh shoot," she weakly said to herself,"The crest fell off."  
  
Davis stood up and scanned across the room. He appeared to be disoriented and confused. "W-what's going on?"  
  
His eyes danced across each of the Digidestined lying sprawled out across the room. He focused on Kari lying there. He looked at the Crest of Courage that was lying between her and him. He looked at her with a very confused look in his eyes. "Tai?"  
  
"Yes," Piedmon's voice said,"Kari and Tai have the same powers. Very interesting, but it does not concern me now. Puppetmon, take that infernal power source away from her now!"  
  
"No," Kari thought to herself,"Not the crest! Not the crest!"  
  
Davis reached down and picked up the Crest of Courage from where it had dropped. He looked up to the Dark Master's castle. "I am ready to return."  
  
"Excellent, Puppetmon, "Piedmon said,"Welcome home."  
  
"No!" Kari thought one last time before Davis disappeared in a burst of light.  
  
to be continued.... 


	13. SKULL SATANMON: MEGA THREAT

SKULL SATANMON: MEGA THREAT  
  
Michael here. Last time Taichi woke up and explained to us that he didn't know who the Neo Digiworld Emperor is and that he wanted to join us. I trust him, but I don't think Cody does. Later, Kari, Ken, Davis, Cody and I went to fight Lady Devimon. After we beat her, Davis returned to his Puppetmon persona and stole the Crest of Courage.  
  
  
Kari laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. "How could I have lost the Crest?" she asked herself,"It was our power source, but I failed. Davis betrayed us."  
  
The door to the room opened up. She turned slightly to see who entered. "Genai?"   
  
He walked over to her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," Kari said, staring up at the wooden ceiling,"How are the others?"  
  
"Everyone is okay," Genai said, walking out of the room,"I've called the others, they should be here soon."  
  
"Great," she thought,"That means Taichi will be here soon."  
  
Sure enough, Yolei soon barged through the door and hugged her. "Kari!" she said,"Are you all right? What happened?"   
  
"Yolei," she said, pushing her away to see Taichi standing in the doorway, his arms crossed in a grim fashion.  
  
"What happened?" Yolei asked again,"Genai told us that Davis betrayed you."  
  
Kari nodded, sadly. "Yeah, and he stole the Crest of Courage."  
  
"What?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm nothing but a failure."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I'm a failure," Kari said, turning her gaze away.  
  
"Yolei," Taichi said, placing his hand on her shoulder,"could you wait outside for a minute?"  
  
"Uh, sure..." she said, walking outside. After she left, Taichi closed the door.  
  
"Kari...."  
  
"How do you know I'm a clone of you?" Kari asked, turning her head towards him.  
  
Taichi sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "You have all of my memories, correct?"  
  
"Up until the battle with Apocalymon."  
  
"So, you remember the battle with Datamon?"  
  
Kari flinched. "Yeah."  
  
"Remember, right before I escaped with Sora, Datamon told me something," he said, trying to arouse Kari's memories.  
  
"...he said that he had your genetic material and would create a clone of you," she said,"I guess its obviously me because except for being a girl, I am an exact duplicate of you."  
  
Taichi nodded. "So, how are mom and dad?"  
  
"They're...good."  
  
"Does mom still help out at the community center?"  
  
Kari nodded. "Yeah, every Saturday."  
  
"Does dad still by groceries for that disabled man two floors down that lost his job?"  
  
"Yeah,"Kari said, a smile on her face.  
  
Taichi nodded. Kari saw a weird look in his eyes. "Do they ever talk about me?"  
  
Kari smiled,"All the time."  
  
Taichi started crying softly. "Oh God, I miss them so much, but, I can't ever see them."  
  
"Why not?" Kari asked,"I know they would be happy to see you."  
  
Taichi sniffiled. "Kari, do you really think so?"  
  
"Of course, Taichi, they would be proud of you, the leader of the Digidestined!"  
  
He looked at her oddly, "Kari?"  
  
"Taichi," she said,"If I still had the Crest, I would give it to you. Taichi, I want you to lead the Digidestined."  
  
"Kari, I can't."  
  
"Its your destiny," she said,"The crest was yours to began with, its a symbol of leadership."  
  
"Maybe the only reason I had it was so I could lose it in the Dark Masters castle, so that you could find it." He saw that Kari was getting to her feet, so he helped her."Kari, you're the leader now, not me." He supported her as they walked outside. "This is your destiny now, not mine."  
  
They walked outside and saw all of the Digidestined and their Digimon, except for Michael, Ken, and their Digimon, seated around Genai's television set. There was a Floramon on the T.V. with a microphone in her hand. Behind her there was a massive amount of fire and destruction devouring a city behind her. "...and so the destruction continues," she said,"Behined me, the Neo Digiworld Army is destroying this city. A being named Skull Satanmon is leading the attack.."  
  
Kari felt Taichi tense up next to her. "Skull Satanmon.." he hissed.  
  
"....and it appears he is slaughtering these Digimon. Hundreds of Digimon have gone missing...."  
  
"What is he doing?" Jun asked,"He's.....destroying them, its a Holocaust!"  
  
"But he's too strong," Taichi said,"Just like the Dark Masters."  
  
Kari looked around. "Where are Michael and Ken?"  
  
"They're trying to stop Skull Satanmon," Willace said,"But, I think they're going to need our help."  
  
"So," T.K. said, looking at Kari, "What do we do now?"  
  
Taichi looked at Kari and smiled. "You're doing just fine," he whispered,"What ever you decided, we'll follow you."  
  
"Well," Kari said,"Our enemies are the Dark Masters and Skull Satanmon and Neo Digiworld. Taichi, you once said Skull Satanmon is a strong as a Mega..."  
  
"He is stronger than me," Agumon said, sadly.  
  
"So," Kari said,"We have four Megas and an Ultimate with the strength of a Mega to deal with. We only have one Mega,Wargreymon, and two Ultimates, Paildramon and Megaseadramon. We need more power. We need to follow Ken and Davis's example, and DNA Digivolve to Ultimate. To that end, some of us need to go to the Holy Tower. Jijimon has a room there where we can train."  
  
"Who will go?" Cody asked.  
  
"Two Digimon can DNA Digivolve," Kari said,"and Ken and Davis both had D-3."  
  
"So," Willace said,"The four left that have D-3's."  
  
Kari nodded. "Right. T.K. and Cody will go in then Yolei and I."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yolei asked,"Will this work?"  
  
Kari thought of the fight against Lady Devimon and how they were barely able to hold their own. She turned to the t.v. and watched Skull Satanmon destroying the country side. "It has to be."  
  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
With a wave of his staff, Skull Satanmon deflected the two attacks away, blowing away a remaining building. Michael growled and clenched his fists as he watched Megaseadramon back up. "Don't give up!"  
  
"Yeah," Ken said as he watched Paildramon floated backwards,"Keep trying!"  
  
"Foolish humans," Skull Satanmon laughed as he stood amidst the flames of the destroyed city,"You can never hope to defeat me! I will destroy you, then continue my mission here!"  
  
"Why are you here?" Paildramon asked,"What purpose do you have by destroying these Digimon?"  
  
Skull Satanmon smiled. "I am not killing them, I am regressing them to their Digi-eggs, then using them as batteries!"  
  
"You monster!" Michael shouted,"You're taking these innocent Digimon for their energy!"  
  
"Exactly," he said, floating into the air and onto his hover ship. He pointed his staff to the ground and fried a blast into the ground,"And once I get the Dark Masters, my mission will be complete!"  
  
Michael was going to ask why when the fire ball embedded in the ground, exploded sending debris and rock everywhere. Skull Satanmon laughed as he floated away.  
  
"Perfect," Megaseadramon said, blasting a mountain of rock away,"He's escaped!"  
  
"But now we know what he's after," Ken said, taking out his D-terminal,"The others have to know."  
  
  
Back at Genai's, the other Digidestined were watching the news reports of Skull Satanmon destroying another city. Jun held her D-terminal in her hands as she watched the screen. "We can't let him get away with this! We know he's after the Digimon for their energy! We can't keep letting him do this to these innocent Digimon! This is wrong! With Michael and Ken, we can stop him!"  
  
"She's right," Taichi said, standing up. His fists were clenched tight and his eyes were full of rage. "We need to stop him!"  
  
Willace looked at the Golden Digi-egg in his hand that Kari had given him. "We can't do anything until we find him. It would just be a waste of time."  
  
Taichi clenched his fists even tighter. "He's right. We'll need the entire Digidestined together. We're going to have to trust that Michael and Ken will be able to hold him off. We had a plan, we three would stay here and wait."  
  
The others nodded. "Why does he want the Dark Masters for?" Genai asked.  
  
  
  
  
"Nice place you've got here," Yolei said, admiring the hallway of Jijimon's temple on top of the Holy Tower. The hallway was stone, full of pictures of warrior Digimon. She looked at each picture, reading the name underneath each one. "Omnimon, Saberleomon, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon...hey, these are the original Digidestined Digimon."  
  
Yolei turned towards the head of the line. Kari, T.K., and Cody stopped and turned towards the pictures on the right of the stone hallway. At the front of the line, Jijimon smiled. "That is correct. These Digimon were the greatest warriors for good in all of the Digital World."  
  
"Wow," Yolei thought, following the others,"I wonder if..Huh!"  
  
She stopped directly in front of a picture of a large bird man. "Its..Garudamon," she said, to herself, softly,"Oh, Biyomon....I miss you so much...."  
  
Kari walked over to her and placed her hand on Yolei's shoulder. "I know it hurts," Kari said,"I have Tai's memories, I know how much you loved Biyomon, but, you have a new Digimon now, who needs your help."  
  
"You're right," Yolei said, mentioning to the picture,"We've got to make sure that what happened to her, never happens to any of our Digimon."  
  
Kari smiled, as the two friends caught up to the guys as they walked towards Jijimon's gym.  
  
"Now," the elder Digimon said,"Despite any rumors you may have heard, this room is not a magical room where the laws of space and time do not apply."  
  
The humans were confused, and the Digimon nodded. "What?" T.K. asked.  
  
"He means that any rumors we've heard about the time in this room moving faster than the time outside is false," Patamon said.  
  
"That is correct," Jijimon said,"Time is equal. Now, Kari, you said in your e-mail that you hope to achieve a DNA Digivolve."  
  
Kari nodded."Yes."  
  
"Well, may I suggest that only two Digidestined go in at a time, this way, the Digivolve may go faster."  
  
Kari nodded. "Okay then."  
  
Jijimon nodded and opened the door to the training room. "Who will go in first then?"  
  
"Ladies first," T.K. said.  
  
Kari and Yolei looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you, but you guys go first," Yolei said.  
  
"I can tell you really want to," Kari said, mentioning with her hand.  
  
T.K. nodded. "Okay then, are you ready, Patamon? Cody?"  
  
His Digimon nodded.   
  
"Yeah," Cody said,"Let's get this over with."  
  
The two Digidestined and their Digimon walked into the gym room. Jijimon then shut the door.   
  
"So," Hawkmon said,"Now we wait?"  
  
"Yup," Kari said, sitting down and leaning against the wall,"We wait."  
  
  
  
  
The television was off at Genai's, the Digidestined had decided that watching the news reports of Skull Satanmon was just making them more frustrated. They shut it off and decided to get some sleep. Or try to, in Taichi's case.  
  
He twisted in his sleeping bag and turned to the others. Jun, Willace and their Digimon were fast asleep. "How can they sleep at a time like this?" Taichi asked, sitting up.   
  
Sensing his partner was awake, Agumon propped his head up. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't stand this!" Taichi hissed, clenching his fists,"All this sitting around! Its getting us no where!"  
  
"We have to wait here," Agumon said,"We can search all we want, but we can't beat Skull Satanmon ourselves, we'll need the help of the Ultimate Digimon."  
  
Taichi just growled. Suddenly, a beeping came from the left wall. "What's that?" Agumon asked.  
  
Taichi got up and walked over to the computer consoles that housed Genai's security system. Taichi entered a few commands on the keyboard and a picture of the shore of the lake appeared on the screen, along with four figures. "Oh crap!" Taichi said.  
  
"Its the Dark Masters!" Agumon said,"Shoot, I forgot about them."  
  
Taichi turned towards the sleeping others. "Wake up, we've got trouble."  
  
  
A thin white line appeared in the pink lake. The water parted away from the line, revealing a set of stairs. The Digidestined walked up the stairs and emerged onto the shore line. There they saw Piedmon, Machinedramon, and Metalseadramon, and a sight that made Jun gasp. Davis, her younger brother, was standing with them, a lost look in his eyes.   
  
"Hello," Piedmon said,"It is good to see you again, Taichi. I haven't seen you since we fought atop Spiral Mountain."  
  
Taichi smirked,"I wish I could say the feeling's mutual."  
  
Piedmon half smiled,"Still the same as always."  
  
"Davis!" Jun shouted, unable to contain herself any more. When he didn't look at her, she yelled again,"Davis, please look at me."  
  
Piedmon started laughing. "What's so funny?!" Jun shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry," Piedmon laughed,"But, its just humorous that you're attempting to make contact with a person, that no longer exists. Davis Motomiya is gone."  
  
"No," Jun started crying,"He is my little brother, he can't be."  
  
"Correction," Machinedramon said,"He WAS your little brother."  
  
"No!" she shouted,"I won't believe you."  
  
"Then he will show you yourself. Puppetmon, if you will be so kind..."  
  
Davis nodded and started to walk towards her, when Terriermon jumped in the way. "Leave her alone!"  
  
"And what if I don't?" Davis said in a squeaky voice, sounding almost like Puppetmon.  
  
"Davis," Willace said, stepping forward,"If there is anything of the person you are..."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, which only made Jun start crying.  
  
"Then there is nothing left to discuss," Willace said, holding out his Digivice,"You are our enemy, and must be stopped."  
  
He turned to his Digimon,"Let's see how this Digi-egg that Kari gave me works. Ready?"  
  
Terriermon nodded. "Let's go."  
  
"Golden Armor Energize!" Willace said, holding out his D-terminal and Digivice. His Digivice started to glow white and and emit beams of light in all directions from its screen.  
  
Puppetmon's eyes shot open as he watched Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve. "No...." Puppetmon said, focusing in on Willace's eyes,"....it..can't be....no...no..."  
  
Puppetmon flashed back to a memory of 12 years ago. A memory of running through the forest away from the Digidestined. He had just rounded a tree, when he came face to face with Matt Ishida. "There's no where to run now, Puppetmon," Matt said, holding out his Digivice,"You are finished!"  
  
Puppetmon watched in horror as Gabumon started to warp-digivolve. He would never forget the look on Matt's face, especially....  
  
".....those eyes.." Puppetmon said, backing away from Willace,"it....can't be.....they have....the same eyes!"  
  
"What is he talking about?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Puppetmon?" Metalseadramon asked.  
  
Puppetmon was still in shock as he continued to move away from Willace,"He has.....the same eyes as Matt Ishida!"  
  
"What?" Willace asked,"How can I have the same eyes as Matt Ishida...T.K. is Matt. "  
  
"The only way he could have the same eyes as Matt..."Taichi said.  
  
"That's it!" Willace said, shooting his head up,"I must be Matt's brother.....I'm the reborn Takeru Ishida."  
  
Willace dropped the Digivice and Terriermon stopped Digivolving. Jun ran over to Willace to help him from passing out.  
  
"Enough of this!" Taichi said,"If you want to fight, then lets fight!"  
  
"I will handle this," Piedmon said, stepping forward,"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Taichi said, holding out his Digivice,"Go Agumon."  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
  
  
High above the Digiworld in Holy Tower, Kari and Yolei's Digivice started to go off. "What's happening?" Yolei asked, examining hers.  
  
"Someone's Digimon is Digivolving," Kari said.  
  
"Who's?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"I'm checking," she said, pressing buttons on her D-3,"its......Wargreymon."  
  
Kari said the last part quietly, hoping to not get Yolei excited. However, it did not work. "Who's he fighting? Is it Skull Satanmon?"  
  
Kari shook her head, looking at her D-3,"No, the Digital Signal from his opponent isn't a strong, it must be the Dark Masters."  
  
"We've got to help him!"  
  
"No," Kari said, sternly,"We don't stand a chance. Wargreymon is the only one who can handle them."  
  
"But why is he fighting?" Yolei asked, very worried,"I thought that we all agreed he wouldn't do anything until we DNA Digivolved."  
  
"I know," Kari said, sighing,"You know, I'm supposed to be a clone of him, so we should have the same personality, right? But Taichi has a shorter temper, and has a tendency to jump into things without thinking."  
  
Yolei looked at Kari strangely. "Maybe I'm not a clone of Taichi," Kari said,"Maybe I'm just his little sister, like I'm suppose to be, but right now, that doesn't matter. I'm the leader of the Digidestined!"  
  
She turned towards the closed gym door. "Please hurry guys."  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this," Megaseadramon said, staring across the destruction of the city,"This is the third city we've come across like this!"  
  
Michael didn't say anything as he walked through the rubles. As he did, something peculiar caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a piece of material. It was small and jagged. It had a hard, rough feel to it.   
  
"What's that?" Paildramon asked.  
  
Michael sighed and looked Ken in the eyes,"This was Skull Satanmon all right."  
  
Ken clenched his fist as he looked at the shell of the Digi-egg in Ken's hands. "He's regressing these Digimon to their Digi-egg, and then stealing the energy inside, leaving the eggs destroyed. He's slaughtering these Digimon!"  
  
Michael dropped the shell and continued walking through the destruction. He looked down and saw hundreds of cracked shells on the ground. "They didn't deserve this," he said,"No one does."  
  
Suddenly, Ken started shouting,"I'll find you Skull Satanmon! I'll make you pay for this!"  
  
Michael walked up and placed his hands on his shoulders. "We need to keep moving, or he'll get too far ahead of us."  
  
"Yeah," Ken said, putting his hands at his side,"then he'll pay!"  
  
Ken jumped onto Paildramon's back, and Michael jumped onto Megaseadramon's head, grabbing his horn with his left hand. "Now let's go."  
  
  
  
"Mega Claw!"  
  
Wargreymon started jabbing, attempting to place one of his claws through Piedmon's smirking face. However, Piedmon was able to dodge each jab with remarkable accuracy. "You're going to have to do better than that," Piedmon laughed.  
  
Wargerymon jabbed with his right claw, then when Piedmon moved to the left, he quickly slammed that grinning clown in the face with is left claw. "Is that good enough?"  
  
"Hmm, not bad," Piedmon said, rubbing his chin,"I almost felt that one, but you'll definitely feel this!"  
  
He flew into the air and kicked Wargreymon in the face. The Dinosaur Digimon staggered back for a bit, then soared forward, zooming towards Piedmon, head first. He then shot upward and kicked Piedmon in the side of the face, twirling him around.   
  
Piedmon quickly recovered and connected with the underside of Wargreymon's chin, sending him upward. While Wargreymon was floating upward, Piedmon zoomed up with his fist out, intending to punch his adversary in the back, but Wargreymon twirled around. "Surprise!" Wargreymon said. He grabbed Piedmon by the head and through him into the ground.  
  
  
Back on the shoreline, the Digidestined and the other Dark Masters watched the fight. "I wish there was something we could do," Terriermon said.  
  
"Yeah," Willace said, still in shock over his revalation,"I still can't believe that I'm Matt's younger brother, only, now we're the same age."  
  
"So what?" Jun asked,"Big deal. You're still brothers."  
  
Taichi was still focused on the battle overhead. With every punch, ever kick, he was brought back to the battle they had with Piedmon 12 years ago. Back then, like now, Wargreymon had to hold Piedmon off by himself while waiting for reinforcements. "I hope Kari and the others hurry," Taichi thought,"I don't know if Wargreymon can hold him off for long. Well, at least you're safe Sora, and when your Digimon is able to DNA Digivolve with Kari's, you'll be able to help out, like you always wanted to so badly when Matt and I were hogging all the credit."  
  
  
Wargreymon swiped forward with his claws, but Piedmon whipped out his swords and caught the blades between them. "Well, I see you've stronger than I originally thought."  
  
"Of course," Wargreymon said, trying to push Piedmon's swords down,"I've been battling for 12 years, while you've been dead. I'm so much stronger than you know, its pretty funny, for me!"  
  
He kneed Piedmon in the chest, and his grip on the swords loosened. Wargreymon soared into the air. He placed his hands over his head, parallel to each other. A small orange ball appeared in the middle. "Terra Force!"  
  
Piedmon stopped coughing and looked up. Seeing the massive ball of energy soaring towards him, he placed his hands together, with the index fingers pointed outward. "Clown Trick!"  
  
The burst of energy drilled through Wargreymon's ball of energy, destroying it before it continued upwards. "Oh shoot!" Wargreymon shouted, placing his arms in front of his face, one on top of the other. When Piedmon's attack hit, there was a massive explosion.  
  
"Wargreymon!" Taichi shouted.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Wargreymon was still there, but the gauntlets on his arms were gone. He floated to the ground where he faced Piedmon, who had his back to the lake.  
  
"I'd say we're pretty evenly matched," Piedmon said,"This battle has taught me something, though, never underestimate your opponent. It is a very good motto to live by..."  
  
Wargreymon was really listening to him. He was ready to attack again, when he felt as if someone was watching him. He slowly turned around to look into the middle of the forest surrounding Genai's lake. His eyes shot open when he saw a one armed, armored devil carrying a staff. He gasped several times as the devil started walking towards them.  
  
"Hello, Wargreymon," he said.  
  
"Skull Satanmon!" Taichi shouted.  
  
"Oh no!" Willace said,"This is just great! What's he doing here?"  
  
"A Skull Satanmon?" Piedmon asked, a distasteful look on his face,"Well, we were in the middle of a battle, is there something we can help you with?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Skull Satanmon said, continuing his walk forward,"There is."  
  
He pointed his staff towards Wargreymon and Piedmon and fired a blast of fire from it. Wargreymon and Piedmon both jumped into the air to avoid the attack.   
  
"Why you!" Piedmon shouted, enraged,"How dare a lowly Ultimate attack me, the most powerful Digimon in the Digiworld!"  
  
He whipped out his swords and dive bombed towards Skull Satanmon. "You will pay! How dare you?!"  
  
"No!" Wargreymon tried to warn him.   
  
Skull Satanmon waited until Piedmon was a few inches in front of him before his slammed the evil Mega in the face with his staff. Piedmon went flying into the waiting arms of the other Dark Masters.  
  
"We have you, Lord Piedmon," Machinedramon said, catching him.  
  
Skull Satanmon pointed his staff at the Dark Masters,"And now to finish my mission."  
  
"Wargreymon!" Taichi shouted,"Stop him! We don't know why he wants the Dark Masters, but it can't be for anything good!"  
  
Skull Satanmon turned his head slightly and saw Wargreymon zooming towards him. He raised his staff and fired a blast of pure, red fire. Wargreymon couldn't move out of the way in time. The blast of energy ripped through his left socket, tearing off Wargreymon's arm. The mighty warrior Digimon fell to the ground placing his right hand over the open socket, screaming in pain.  
  
"He...his arm is gone.." Jun said, numbly.  
  
"Oh no," Willace said,"He can't fight with only one arm."  
  
Taichi was in too much shock to say anything. He only stood, quivering with his mouth open, unsure of what to do.  
  
"That, was payback for my arm!" Skull Satanmon said, smiling wickedly,"An arm for an arm!"  
  
  
  
"What's going on down there?" Yolei asked, looking at her Digivice. There were two dim circles on the screen, with a larger, brighter, and blinking circle. The blinking circle was shrinking and losing its brightness.  
  
"Someone's Digital signal is taking a nose dive," Kari said,"Someone is de-digivolving."  
  
  
  
"Koromon," Taichi said, finally getting control of himself. He ran over and lifted his In-training Digimon in his arms,"Are you okay?"  
  
"No," he said, weakly,"but I'll be okay."  
  
Everyone there was too shocked to do anything when Skull Satanmon raised his staff. "Enee, meanee, minee, moe," he said, moving his staff to point at each one of them,"Catch-a-Dark-Master-by-the-toe-if-he-hollers, grab-him-first!" The staff ended on Metalseadramon.  
  
He smiled wickedly as he fired a blue beam of fire from his staff. It hit Metalseadramon and he was covered in an aura of white light that made everyone advert their eyes. When it was over, all that remained of Metalseadramon was an egg.   
  
The Dark Masters were too shocked to do anything as Skull Satanmon picked the egg up and started to float into the air to his hover ship that was waiting in the sky. Willace, however, was ready for action.  
  
He grabbed his Digivice,"Terriermon, get ready to..."  
  
"No," Taichi said, standing up,"You would just get killed. There is nothing we can do now."  
  
  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"That's the D-terminal," Gatomon said,"Someone is sending you e-mail."  
  
Kari reached inside her pocket and pulled out the small device. She popped open the covered and started ready. "Its from Jun......Oh no! Skull Satanmon was just there!"  
  
"That isn't good," Jijimon said, resting against his wooden staff,"What happened?"  
  
Kari kept reading."He...he got Metalseadramon, then left."  
  
"What?" Yolei asked,"What does he need the Dark Masters for? and why didn't he grab all of them?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari said. She turned towards the gym door. "T.K.," she thought to herself,"You've got to hurry. We're out of time."  
  
to be continued....  
  
PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER WERE DIRECTLY BASED ON DRAGON BALL Z. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	14. SKULL SATANMON: DIGITAL WORLD'S DESTRUCT...

SKULL SATANMON: DIGITAL WORLD'S DESTRUCTION  
  
Yolei here. Last time Skull Satanmon was going around the Digital World, regressing Digimon to their Digi-eggs and stealing their energy. In order to fight him, Kari, T.K., Cody, and I went to Jijimon's tower in order to train and DNA Digivolve. T.K. and Cody went in Jijimon's gym first, while Kari and I had to wait. Meanwhile, back at Genai's, the Dark Masters arrived. We found out that Willace was really the reborn spirit of Matt's younger brother. Wargreymon began to fight Piedmon, but Skull Satanmon arrived. Wargreymon tried to fight him, but Skull Satanmon sliced off his left arm. He then regressed Metalseadramon to a Digi-egg and took off. What does he want the Dark Masters for, anyway?  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Agumon," Alruamon said, adjusting the bandage on his left socket,"You'll be fine...."  
  
Agumon didn't say anything. He just stared blankly into the sky. His partner was standing with his left fist clenched. "What do we do now?" Willace asked.  
  
"Skull Satanmon has to be stopped!" Taichi said, clenching his fist even tighter.  
  
"But we need to wait for Matt, Izzy, Sora, and Kari," Jun said.  
  
"No," Taichi said,"We're out of time! We can't keep this up any longer, we need to go after him, now!"  
  
"Hey," Terriermon said, looking around,"Where are the Dark Masters?"  
  
"Forget about them now," Taichi said,"Skull Satanmon is the main threat now! You saw how he flicked Piedmon away with his staff."  
  
He turned around and faced Agumon. "We need to go."  
  
"But, we don't even know where he's going!" Jun protested.  
  
"I know," Taichi simply said,"To the Neo-Digiworld Capital. Agumon, I know it took a lot of energy to Digivolve from Koromon, but, do you think you can make it to Metalgreymon?"  
  
"I'll try," his Digimon said. He stood up, weakly. "Agumon digivolve to........ARG!"  
  
Agumon fell down into Alruamon's arms. "I'm sorry, Tai, I'm still too weak..."  
  
Taichi nodded. He looked at Alruamon, then at Terriermon. "Arg!" he said, punching a tree,"Damn it! I can't stand this! We don't have a ride! Skull Satanmon is going to get too far ahead of us!"  
  
"Look!" Terriermon said, pointing into the forest,"Its Paildramon and Megaseadramon!"  
  
The Digidestined turned around and saw the two dragon Digimon stop in front of them. Michael and Ken jumped down. "Agumon!" Paildramon said, looking at his missing arm,"What happened?"  
  
"Skull Satanmon was here," Jun said, sadly.  
  
"He was here?" Ken shouted,"And you let him get away?"  
  
"Shut up!" Taichi shouted,"You have no idea what happened here, Myotismon! Agumon could have been killed! Skull Satanmon flicked Piedmon aside like he was nothing! He's stronger than Wargreymon and Piedmon!"  
  
"Calm down," Michael said, stepping between them,"Shouting is not going to help."  
  
Ken sighed, "Sorry."  
  
Taichi sighed, letting his anger out. "We need to go after him, and," he said with a sly smile," now we have a way."  
  
"Skull Satanmon has to be heading back towards the Neo-Digiworld Capital," Taichi said, turning to the two Ultimate Digimon and their partners,"Myotismon, Agumon is too weak to Digivolve to Metal Greymon, so I need Paildramon to give us a ride there."  
  
Ken nodded. "What about me?" Michael asked.  
  
"You stay here," Taichi said,"We don't know where the Dark Masters went, but they know that our base is here, so they might be back."  
  
"I don't know how much help I'll be," Megaseadramon said,"But I'll try."  
  
Taichi and Agumon walked over to Paildramon. He picked them and Ken up and put them on his back. "Mimi, E-mail Kari and tell her what's happening," Taichi said.  
  
"I'm on it," Jun said.  
  
"Okay," Taichi said,"We're off."  
  
  
  
  
On top of Jijimon's tower, Jijimon, Yolei, Kari, and their Digimon were all waiting in front of Jijimon's training room. Yolei and Hawkmon were pacing the floor, while Kari and Gatomon were seated on the floor, with their backs against the wall. Even though it looked like Kari and Gatomon didn't care, they were even more nervous and worried than Yolei and Hawkon.  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
"Kari!" Yolei stopped, creating a grove in the floor and ran towards her,"That's the D-terminal."  
  
"I know," Kari said, quickly taking it out,"Its from Jun....Taichi, you idiot!"  
  
"What?" Yolei asked, very worried,"What happened to Tai?"  
  
"He went after Skull Satanmon! He's going to get killed."  
  
"No!" Yolei said, running towards the door to the temple,"I've got to help him."  
  
"Yolei, no!" Kari said, chasing her through the temple halls. She caught up with her on the massive balcony. Yolei and Hawkmon were about to jump over the decorative railing, when Kari grabbed Yolei's hand. "Yolei, no!"  
  
"Let me go!" Yolei said,"I've got to help Tai!"  
  
"You're going to be killed!" Kari said, holding tight onto Yolei's wrist,"That won't make Tai happy!"  
  
That worked. Yolei calmed down and Kari gently let go of her wrist. Kari sighed and walked over to the railing. "Wow," she said,"That's a long way down."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yolei said,"You're right. I would just be killed, I can't help him."  
  
Kari sighed and turned around. "Yolei, I don't want Taichi to be killed either, but....we won't stand a chance if we go."  
  
Yolei's heart started to beat with hope. Kari had said 'we'.  
  
"You can't go alone, but, maybe if I went too, we might stand a chance," Kari said.  
  
"What about the DNA Digivolving?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Ultimates would help," Gatomon said.  
  
"Darn it!" Kari said, punching her palm,"We wouldn't be having this trouble if I still had the Crest of Courage, but Davis stole it!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Kari! Yolei! " Jijimon shouted, running through the hall towards them.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked.  
  
"T.K. and Cody are coming out!"  
  
"Yes," Kari said running back inisde,"Now we have help!"  
  
The four of them followed Jijimon's back through the halls of his temple to the cul-de-sac where the door to the gym was located. They stood in front and waited a few seconds. "Well?" Yolei asked, impatiently.  
  
The handle to the door swung and the door slowly opened. There was a burst of bright light, then they could make out a figure stepping out. It was Cody. He slowly put his left foot through the door way, then the other. Armadillomon was right behind him. They made their way to where Kari and the others were waiting. When Cody was a standing directly in front of them, T.K. came out. He came out faster and stopped in front of the door, his arms crossed and Patamon resting on top of his hat. "What's up?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I assume it work," Hawkmon said.  
  
"You'd better believe it!" Armadillomon said,"Patamon and I DNA Digivolved to..."  
  
"We don't have time for that now," Cody said, looking at Kari,"I assume the look on your face means there is trouble."  
  
Kari nodded. "Yes, things have gotten worse. Taichi engaged the Dark Masters, but Skull Satanmon appeared. He stole Metalseadramon, and now Taichi and Ken are going after him. I need you to go to the Neo-Digiworld Capital and help him out before that reckless attitude of him gets them killed!"  
  
T.K. nodded. "Right, but how should we get there? Angemon can barely carry me, much less Cody and Armadillomon."  
  
"Hmm," Kari said.  
  
"I'll go," Yolei said.  
  
"Yolei, you can't..."  
  
"I need to Kari, T.K. and Cody are going, so I'll be okay, and Holsemon can carry all of us!"  
  
Kari hesitated for a moment, then turned to Jijimon. "Can Gatomon digivolve to Ultimate without Hawkmon?"  
  
"Of course," Jijimon said,"But it will take considerably longer to do it..."  
  
"Please?" Yolei asked.  
  
Kari was going to object, but, then the part of her that was Tai made her see Yolei as she really was, as Sora. "Okay," Kari said,"Go."  
  
"Yes!" Yolei said.  
  
"Okay," Kari said, turning to Gatomon,"Its our turn now." The two of them walked past T.K. and entered the gym. Before Jijimon closed the door, Kari turned to them and said,"Be careful, and don't get killed."  
  
Jijimon closed the door. "Good luck," Patamon said.  
  
"Okay guys," Yolei said, walking to the balcolny,"Let's go."  
  
They reached the railing and Hawkmon jumped over. "Hawkmon armor digivolve to Holsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
Yolei jumped on, then Cody, then Armadillomon, then T.K., with Patamon on his hat. "This is a tight squeeze!" Cody said.  
  
"Sorry," Yolei said, as Holsemon started flying, "But I had to convince Kari to let me go. I need to see Tai again."  
  
"Well, you're going to get your chance," T.K. said,"But, I hope that it isn't the last time."  
  
  
  
Piedmon stood on the top of the Dark Masters's floating castle. There was a small circular balcony surrounded by a railing. The strongest Dark Master sighed in frustration. He walked over to a small console full of buttons and switches. He pressed one, and the platform descended into the castle itself.  
  
Once he was on the floor of the throne room, the hole above his head close up. Piedmon walked off of the platform and walked over to where Machinedramon and Davis were sitting on their thrones.  
  
"Well?" Piedmon asked, as he too, sat on the couch,"Have you found their location yet?"  
  
"Yes," Davis said, in Puppetmon's high voice,"We believe that Skull Satanmon is heading towards the farthest western portion of the Digital World."  
  
"But why?" Machinedramon asked,"There is nothing out there but desert!"  
  
"Actually, there is something out there."  
  
"Datamon," Piedmon said as the Dark Masters's chief scientist floated into the throne room,"What do you have to tell us?"  
  
"Only this," Datamon said,"Metalseadramon's Digital signal is coming from an area where a Digimon with great power appeared suddenly, many years ago. This Digimon terrorized the Digital World before final being stopped."  
  
"Extremely interesting," Piedmon said,"Inform me when we are within viewing distance, I would like to see this..."  
  
  
  
  
"I never thought I would come back here," Taichi said, as Paildramon gently landed in the street in front of the Neo-Digiworld Castle.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Agumon asked,"Its the middle of the day, why are the streets deserted?"  
  
"I don't know," Ken said,"But I feel a chill in the air."  
  
"So do I," Taichi said, "stay sharp."  
  
They started walking towards the castle, when they heard the wind pick up behind them, like something was landing. They quickly spun around to see Holsemon landing.   
  
"Tai!" Yolei shouted, running over to him.  
  
"Sora," Taichi said, very surprised to see her. He accepted her embrace, as well as her kiss. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to train with Kari."  
  
Yolei mentioned to T.K. and Cody. "They needed a ride. Kari sent us to help you."  
  
Taichi looked at the two of them climbing off of Holsemon. "So, Matt, did it work?"  
  
T.K. nodded, a smile across his face. "Yup, you'll see our Ultimate Digimon soon enough."  
  
"Planing on running into trouble?" Ken asked.  
  
"We always do," T.K. said.  
  
"Okay guys," Taichi said,"We need answers right now! We need to know what Skull Satanmon is doing, as well as the identity of the Neo-Digiworld Emperor."  
  
Paildramon regressed to Chibimon and Leafmon and Holsemon returned to Hawkmon. Then the Digidestined walked into the castle.  
  
The inside was much like the outside, dark and black. The halls were made of black stone, and were totally bare. Yolei shivered up to Taichi. "I liked Jijimon's halls better."  
  
"So do I," Cody said, grimly.   
  
The rest of the journey was in silence, each one was afraid to break the silence, as if doing so would destroy the atmosphere of the castle.  
  
  
Outside, Piedmon stopped in front of the castle. "Someone is trying to copy our theme," he said.  
  
"We should go inside and tell them," Davis said, grinning.  
  
The three Dark Masters nodded at each other and walked inside.  
  
  
  
The Digidestined had made their way to a massive room in what they assumed to be the center of the castle. There were huge circular stone pillars holding up the ceiling with black clothes draping from each one. There was a dark gray carpet leading from the door to a blacked seat. "I'm assuming this is the throne room," Cody said, looking to Taichi,"Is it?"  
  
"I told you, I don't remember," Taichi said.  
  
"Well, allow me to help you...." a voice from the throne said.  
  
"Shoot, the Emperor's home!" Ken said, getting ready for a fight.  
  
"Please," the emperor said,"I do not wish to fight you, as I am not able to...."  
  
Ken, T.K., and Cody were about to order their Digimon to attack, when Taichi told them to stop. "What do you mean?" Taichi asked,"Who are you?"  
  
"I am as intrigued as they are!"  
  
"The Dark Masters," the Emperor said,"I see you have traced your fallen member here."  
  
"Why did your man, Skull Satanmon, take Metalseadramon?" Piedmon asked.  
  
"Very well," the voice said,"First of all, let me introduce myself. I am...APOCALYMON!"  
  
"What?" Taichi asked,"You can't be! You're dead!"  
  
"The same can be said of you," Apcoalymon said, laughing.  
  
"Let's end this now!" Taichi shouted.  
  
"I will not be able to," Apocalymon said, as Skull Satanmon walked out of the shadows towards Apocalymon,"As Skull Satanmon will now show you."  
  
Skull Satanmon pointed his staff upward and blasted the part of the ceiling away. The Digidestined and Dark Masters gasped at the sight. They were prepared for a severed head, a disfigured being, anything but the black skinned Tokomon seated on the throne.  
  
"Wh....Apocalymon," Agumon said,"My, how you've changed since I last saw you."  
  
"Yes," the Tokomon said,"I certainly have. After I detonated myself in an attempt to destroy you, the Digital World reformed itself. I survived, just my consciousness, but I still survived! I could not continue my destruction of the Digital World as an intangible being. I knew that my body had been reconfigured as a Digi-egg, I had to find it. I first arrived at Primary Village, where I found that maggot Genai had placed a program that would stop any evil Digimon from being reborn. That meant that my body had not been reconfigured. I had to destroy the program, but first I needed a body. I invaded one of the Digi-eggs, and was hatched as a Poyomon. I quickly Digivolved into this Tokomon, where I gathered followers, such as Skull Satanmon. With the help of Anteirmon, we destroyed the program, and the evil Digimon were able to be reborn again. We were about to began to search for my true body, when I became aware that Taichi had survived. I subdued him to my side, and I had a perfect, powerful pawn."  
  
Taichi clenched his fists,"So, you have no idea why I survived?"  
  
"No," Apocalymon said,"I only knew you were a tool to be used. I sent you to search for my body. When you returned with the black Digi-egg that you found on the shores of File Island, Anteirmon informed me that if I captured the Dark Masters, my body would reach its Mega level faster than with normal Digivolving, and I could return to it sooner than I originally thought."  
  
"But why do you need us?" Piedmon asked.  
  
"Do you know the Evolution Requirements for an Apocalymon?" he asked,"Two of the four Dark Masters. Piedmon and Machinedramon, or Puppetmon and..."  
  
"Metalseadramon!" Taichi said, clenching his fist,"That's why. You want to return to your body!"  
  
"What about those Digimon you were destroying?" Ken asked, staring at Skull Satanmon,"What about them?"  
  
"When I first appeared in the Digital World," Apocalymon said,"I wished to destroy it so I could remake it in my own image! The energy from the Digimon will power the device to destroy the Digital World! The resulting Annihilation Wave, will slowly destroy the Digital World, and only I, in my supreme body, will survive! And the Holy Areas of the Digital World with be annihilated by my Destroyers! I will then remake this world to suit my vision!"  
  
"Destroyers?" Machinedramon asked.  
  
"Incredibly strong Digimon that are waiting below the surface to carry out my biding," Apocalymon said,"Now, Anteirmon, if you would be so kind..."  
  
All of a sudden, the lights in the throne room went on. The Dark Masters and Digidestined could see that behind Apocalymon's throne was a massive machine. It looked like a giant drill, with a diamond shaped laser at the end, pointed towards the ground. The Priest of Darkness, Anteirmon was standing in front of the machine.  
  
"And now, Anteirmon," Apocalymon said,"If you would be so kind as to start.."  
  
"At once my lord," Anteirmon said. He turned to face the machine. He raised his hand and chanted a few words. The diamond at the end of the drill started to shine, and a thin beam of red energy shot into the ground. Almost instantly, before anyone could react, the ground began to shake, uncontrollably. "Ha ha ha!" Apocalymon laughed,"Die, Digiworld Die!"  
  
"What's going on?" Yolei asked.  
  
"The ground beneath us is becoming unstable!" Cody said.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse us,"Apocalymon said,"We must be going."  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Agumon said, rushing towards him. "He's in the body of an In-training Digimon," he thought,"He won't stand a chance against my Pepper Breath."  
  
Agumon opened his mouth, ready to end Apocalymon's existence, but, before he could, Anteirmon chanted again, and he, Apocalymon, and Skull Satanmon disappeared.  
  
"Where did they go?" Agumon asked.  
  
"They teleported!" Armadillomon asked.  
  
"I didn't know they could do that," Hawkmon said.  
  
They ground began to shake even more and one of the massive pillars fell over and crashed into the ground splitting in two.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Piedmon said,"All of us."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Taichi said.  
  
"Either come with me and live," Piedmon said,"or stay here and die."  
  
Taichi looked back at the massive pillar lying on the ground. "Fine."  
  
After they were gone, the ground began to collapse in on itself. The small hole made by the machine grew, pulling the stone floor into a growing black hole. Soon, the entire floor was gone and a beam of intense with light shot up, through the roof of the castle.  
  
Outside, on the Dark Master's floating castle, the Digidestined were looking over a balcony and the beam of light destroy Apocalymon's castle. Taichi ran and placed his hands on the railing and looked over when he heard a giant roar. "What was that?"  
  
"It came from that hole," Yolei said, standing next to him,"Something's alive under there!"  
  
The Digidestined watch in earnest at the growing black hole. They saw two figures shoot up out of the hole. "Who were they?" Cody asked.  
  
"The Destroyers, I presume," Taichi said.  
  
"Look, there's one more!"  
  
They looked down and saw a massive red claw reach up out of the hole and grab the side of the ground. The rest of the creature soon followed. The creature stretched its wings and soared upward. "Venom Myotismon?" Taichi asked.  
  
The creature zoomed past the Dark Master's castle creating a massive gust of wind that shook the Dark Masters castle in its wake. Everyone was able to stay standing, but Yolei lost her grip on the railing and fell backwards, slamming her head onto the stone floor of the balcony.  
  
"Sora!" Taichi cried, running to her side, before her eyes were consumed back darkness.  
  
to be continued..... 


	15. APOCALYMON: RESCUE

APOCALYMON: RESCUE  
  
Jun here. Last time, Taichi took Ken and followed Skull Satanmon to the Neo Digiworld Capital. The Dark Masters were right behind them. Meanwhile, back on the top of Jijimon's tower, T.K. and Cody had finished their training and Kari sent them to help Taichi. Yolei wanted to go too. Kari didn't want to, but said yes. Everyone met up again at the Neo-Digiworld Capital were they found out that the emperor was Apocalymon. He wanted Metalseadramon because he and Puppetmon together would produce Apocalymon's body and he wanted the energy that Skull Satanmon had stole to power a machine to destroy the Digital World. He started the machine and the castle was destroyed and Yolei hurt her had bad. The Digidestined had no chance and went with the Dark Masters to escape.  
  
  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
The two attacks disintegrated Apocalymon's upper body in an explosive array of light that illuminated the dark void around him and the Digidestined.  
  
"We did it!" Matt cheered.  
  
"We destroyed all of his claws!" Joe said.  
  
"Still think you're so tough? Ha ha ha!" Tai cheered,"We beat him!"  
  
The dark cloud of smoke remained from Apocalymon's explosion. The Digidestined moved away from the smoke slightly and examined the blackness around him. Mimi sighed as she looked around. "It looks like we were too late to save the Digital World."  
  
"At least we were able to save Earth," Joe said, surprising everyone with his optimism.  
  
"The Digital World hasn't been destroyed," Izzy said, riding on top of Megakabuterimon,"We're in a totally different area."  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
Izzy mentioned with his hands to the dark void surrounding them. "After Spiral Mountain was destroyed, it created a rip in time and space, opening a door to the, as Genai called it,"The place beyond the Wall of Fire."  
  
"So," Tai said,"We just have to find the doorway and we'll be able to get out of here?"  
  
Izzy nodded,"Yes, back to the real Digital World."  
  
Tai nodded. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly. "Sora," he said, completely surprised when she planted a big one on his lips. He pulled her away, a very surprised look on his face.  
  
"Sorry," Sora said,"we just almost died...and...well, I guess I got carried away."  
  
Tai half smiled,"Hey, I didn't mind."  
  
Matt didn't say anything as he turned away. "We should get out of here."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said,"I just wish we could have stopped him before Wizardmon, Chuumon, Leomon, and Whamon were killed."  
  
Joe looked at her, then over his shoulder. "AhhhAHHHHH!"  
  
"What's the matter?" T.K. asked.  
  
Everyone turned around and their mouths opened wide. The smoke had cleared and Apocalymon was still very much alive, and looking very ticked off. He didn't say anything. He just raised his massive hand. "Good bye!"  
  
He fired a blast of red energy heading straight towards Matt, T.K., and Tai. They were on their Digimon and turned around. They couldn't move out of the way, they were too shocked.   
  
"Tai, look out!" Izzy shouted, pushing him out of the way. Unfortunately, he and Matt were hit.  
  
"Oh no!" Mimi shouted, rushing over to them, on Lillymon. "T.K., Matt, Izzy, speak to me!" Their bodies were covered with black marks, high burns, and their Digimon were at their In-training forms.  
  
Joe and Zudomon hovered over. He began examining them,"This looks like evidence of high radiation burns."  
  
Sora's mouth was gaping open, tears slowly going down her cheeks. She turned to Tai. He was clenching his fists, his teeth gritting. "Apocalymon! I won't let you get away with this!"  
  
Apocalymon smiled as he raised his hand again. "Three down, four to go. Let's lighten the load by getting rid of two!"  
  
He fired another red blast. "Mimi, Joe look out!" Sora shouted. The two Digidestined didn't have time to move out of the way. They were hit badly in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"No!" Tai shouted, seeing four more of his friends, floating unconscious, hanging onto life by a thread.  
  
"Oh no," Sora said, crying,"What do we do now?"  
  
Tai still had his back to her. "Sora, listen up! The others need medical help, now! The doorway to this area shouldn't be that far from here. Load the others onto Garudamon and get as far away from here as you can!"  
  
"No way!" she said,"I'm not leaving you to face Apocalymon alone!"  
  
"Listen to me!" he shouted, still not facing her," Wargreymon is the only one who even stands a chance! You don't have a say in the matter!"  
  
"I hate to interrupt," Apocalymon said, laughing,"But none of you are leaving here alive!"  
  
He raised his hand and fired again. This beam was heading towards Sora, but Garudamon jumped in the air and blocked the attack. Being a Digimon, she was able to handle it better than a human.   
  
"Sora!" Tai hissed through his teeth,"That is the last straw!" Apocalymon had to die. It didn't mater that Garudamon was recovering quickly, or that Sora was fine. " I will kill you Apocalymon!"  
  
Suddenly, the air around Tai started to shimmer. He started to shake with anger. He was so mad, so much hatred was pouring at Apocalymon. Lightning began to course through the cloudless sky. His fists clenched even tighter. "I won't let you get away with this!" he shouted through his clenched teeth.  
  
Around his chest, his Crest of Courage began to glow. "I won't let you win!" Tai said, his words filled with anger.  
  
Apocalymon looked interested while Sora was in awe. The lighting above Tai's head started to flash in synch with the Crest of Courage. Tai suddenly shouted, lighting crashing into the Crest of Courage. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"What?!" Apocalymon shouted.  
  
Around Tai's chest a new crest shown brightly. It glowed with the power of the lightning, a bright symbol of a star instead of his normal sun symbol.  
  
Sora was still gasping trying to breath. Tai final turned around and looked at her. Sora looked at him. He was radiating with power, the lightning had powered him up somehow. She was scared. "Sora, listen to me very carefully," he said, calmly,"You must leave this place now, and take the others with you, understand?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to tell you!" he snapped, staring at her with eyes glowing bright, hot white. Sora felt her heart start to pound, she began to sweat. She hated herself for what she thought when she looked at Tai, but emotions began to swell into her mind. She was scared. Scared of him.  
  
Apocalymon was still in shock of Tai's new crest to do anything while Sora loaded the unconscious Digidestined onto Garudamon. When she was done, she turned back to him,"I'm..I'm going Tai, but what about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me!" he said, staring at Apocalymon,"I know this is where I need to be!"  
  
Sora stared at her for a bit longer. Then realization dawned on her. "Whatever you say Tai." She floated onto Garudamon,"Let's go."  
  
Garudamon started to fly off, when Apocalymon recovered from his shock. He realized what was happening. "If you think you're leaving, you are completely wrong!" He raised his hand.  
  
"No!" Tai said, jumping onto Wargreymon. The two of them moved so fast that they were in front of Apocalymon's energy blast and deflected it before Apocalymon could even realize what happened.  
  
"What?" Apocalymon asked, taken aback. He saw Tai smirk at him. "Fine," Apocalymon said,"Anyone can get lucky once."  
  
He fired another red blast from his hand. As before Wargreymon used his left hand and flung it back.  
  
"What?!" Apocalymon was completely shocked. "Virus Grenade!"  
  
He fired thousands of small objects from his cannons. The new crest around Tai neck glowed brighter than before and Wargreymon began slashing the grenades with his claws.   
  
"What?" he asked,"How...what..what are you?"  
  
  
Sora griped onto Garudramon's fur tightly. She scanned the area around her, until she found what she was looking for. A thin hole in the darkness, from which she could see a bright blue sky and green land. "There, that's the exit!" she shouted,"We're going to get these guys to Genai."  
  
"Then we're going back, right?" Garudamon asked.  
  
"No," Sora said, shaking her head,"There...there's something very different about Tai. He...He kept digging inside himself, inside his soul, and he found it. A power so great, none of us can even come close."  
  
"That's good, right?"  
  
"I hope so," Sora said, looking over her shoulder,"I love you so much Tai, please don't let this new crest change you...."  
  
  
Apocalymon was staring in disbelief. "How could this new crest give Wargreymon so much power?" he asked himself. He watched Tai and Wargreymon float in front of him with a massive grin on their faces.  
  
"I'll destroy us both, before I let you win..." Apocalymon said. His cape moved with a life of its own. It raped itself around his upper torso and he slid back into his cube body. All of his claws were retracted and he began to collapse in on himself. "You haven't seen my true power yet, Total Annihilation!"  
  
"He's gonna destroy everything!" Tai shouted. Wargreymon brought his claws up in front of his face in an effort to block the destruction blast.  
  
  
"We're almost there...."Sora said, inches in front of the doorway, when she heard an explosion. She quickly turned around and saw the bright light from Apocalymon's detonation heading towards her. "Oh no, What's that?"  
  
"It has great strength behind it," Garudamon said,"I'm afraid that if it reaches the doorway, it will destroy both earth and the Digital World."  
  
"We've got to stop it," Sora said, holding up her crest,"Come on, come on, I know you're in there...." The Crest of Love shown brightly, sending out a beam of energy that was dwarfed by Apoaclymon's detonation.  
  
"Its no use," Sora said,"We need more power......."  
  
Suddenly, the crests on the unconscious Digidestined started to shine. The Crests of Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, and Hope added their powers to the Crest of Love. They formed into one massive beam that was still unable to stop the destruction.  
  
"Maybe if you shield the doorway," Garudamon suggested.  
  
"Its worth a try," Sora said, turning her crest towards the opening, the energy from the other crests followed. They created a thick, rainbow shield around the doorway.  
  
"That's should work," Sora said, turning back towards the approaching wave,"We might have died, but at least both worlds are safe......."  
  
  
Yolei slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a couch, with a blanket over her. She was in what looked like the teacher's office when she snuck a look that got her two weeks detention. She lifted her head.  
  
"Careful," a voice said,"Your muscles are probably a little weak."  
  
"Tai," she said, turning to her right. He was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against a giant window,"Wh-what happened?"  
  
"What can you remember?"  
  
She looked down,"Seeing those weird Digimon shouting out of the Neo-Digiworld Capital. Then...then I passed out."  
  
Taichi nodded. "Yeah, those three Digimon were Apocalymon's Destroyers. They are creating havoc throughout what's left of the Digital World, destroying Holy Areas. The Dark Masters are trying to stop them, but they're not doing so well."  
  
"What do you mean 'what's left of the Digital World?'" Yolei asked.  
  
Taichi sighed. "Apocalymon's plan to destroy the Digital World is coming along perfectly. It started in the far west and is slowly moving around the planet like a ripple. Datamon estimates that within five days, the entire Digital World will be destroyed. If we could just get back to Genai's, I'm sure Izzy would be able to figure out a way to stop it."  
  
"Tai," Yolei asked,"Where are we?"  
  
"In the Dark Master's Castle, over the Dark Tower," he said,"You were out for three days, we haven't been able to contact Michael or any of the others. Kari is still training, Jijimon has tried to help, but...."  
  
"What?"Yolei asked, a feeling of guilt overcoming her,"T.K. and Cody were done within three hours, and Gatomon is taking three days to reach Ultimate? If I had stayed with her, then maybe...."  
  
"There's no use blaming yourself," Hawkmon said, hovering onto the top of the couch.  
  
Yolei nodded, getting off of the couch. "Tai, I..I remembered what happened during the final fight with Apocalymon..."  
  
Taichi flinched. "Yeah?"  
  
Yolei nodded. "You..you tried to fight him all by yourself, and..and I used the powers of the Crest and saved both worlds..."  
  
Taichi nodded. "Yeah, you are the reason both worlds are still here Sora, not me."  
  
"But, Tai, what was the crest that the Crest of Courage changed into?"  
  
Taichi sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"But it did give me incredible strength," Agumon said,"I was holding my own against Apocalymon, and I was sure that I could have beaten him, but then he cheated and detonated."  
  
The door slid open and Piedmon waltzed in. He looked at Yolei,"Well, I see that we're awake."  
  
"What do you want?" Taichi asked,"You've kept us prisoners here for the past three days, when can we leave?"  
  
"That is why I am here," Piedmon said, "I offer you a choice. Join us..."  
  
"What?" Taichi asked,"We'd never join you. I've had my fill of working for evil Digimon."  
  
"I agree," Yolei said,"and I know that the rest of the Digidestined would agree."  
  
Piedmon nodded. "Very well spoken. However, you don't really have a choice."  
  
"But you just said we did!" Yolei said.  
  
Piedmon half smiled. "Your choice was to join us willingly, or forcefully."  
  
A group of human looking Digimon wearing black uniforms that covered every part of their bodies marched in. They connected the Digidestined's hands behind their backs. "What are you doing?" Taichi asked.  
  
"We need your strength to help us fight Apocalymon," Piedmon said,"And since you have declined to do it willingly, we are going to brainwash you."  
  
"No," Taichi said, struggling to get free of his handcuffs,"You won't get away with this! Kari won't let you."  
  
Piedmon just laughed as the soldier Digimon herded Taichi, Yolei and their Digimon through the door. One soldier was leading the way, and the other five were behind them. "I will see you later, when you are more...conditioned..Hah hahaha!"  
  
  
"Tai," Yolei said, as they were lead down the halls of the Dark Master's Castle,"I want you to know..."  
  
"Sora," he said, struggling to get out of his handcuffs,"I know, I know, but, don't talk like we'll never see each other again. We're going to get out of here."  
  
The only soldier in front of them suddenly turned around and pushed Taichi and Yolei to the ground, before pointing a weird looking gun towards the back. The rest of the soldiers behind them were too slow to move out of the way before the cloud of gas shot from the gun. The Digimon soldier breathed it in heavily, then collapsed.  
  
"Sleeping Gas?" Hawkmon asked, looking up at the lone soldier. That soldier reached down and unlocked their handcuffs. He then helped them to their feet. When they were standing up and staring at him with a confused look, he removed his mask.  
  
"Michael?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yeah," the reincarnated Joe Kido said, nodding,"We've got to get Ken, T.K. and Cody, then get out of here."  
  
They started running down the halls. "We've got to hurry," Michael said, "This place is packed with reporters for the Dark Masters's press conference. We don't want to be seen."  
  
"Why are there reporters here?" Yolei asked.  
  
"The Dark Masters are seen as reluctant heroes because they are trying to stop the Destroyers," Michael said,"And the public just loves heroes."  
  
"Why can't we be seen?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Kari's orders," Michael said,"She doesn't want us to broadcast ourselves until we're out of this castle."  
  
"Kari's here?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No," Michael said,"Jijimon stopped her training long enough to fill her up to speed on what's happening. She gave us new orders, then went back to resume her training."  
  
The rest of the journey was said in silence until they reached a closed room. "This is the place were the others are being held. Just give me a minute..."  
  
Michael reached around his belt and pulled out a sophisticated key. He inserted it into the lock and turned it. A small part of the wall slid open to reveal a keyboard. "Damn."  
  
"What?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Uh," Michael said,"Just give me a minute..."  
  
"Oh, get out of the way," Yolei said, pushing him aside,"I'm the computer expert, remember?"  
  
Taichi sighed and turned around. "The more things change..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Within seconds the door slid open and they heard T.K. yelled,"Now!"  
  
Ken, T.K., and Cody jumped out of the room, starting to beat up Michael. "Guys!" Taichi yelled,"Its us!"  
  
The trio looked up. "Taichi? Yolei? Then who's...Michael!"  
  
T.K. and Ken helped Michael to his feet. "Sorry, buddy, " T.K. said.  
  
"Poor Joe," Taichi said,"Some things really never do change."  
  
"Let's just get out of here," Ken said,"I know the way out."  
  
The new completed team started running through the halls again, when a fierce alarm started sounding through the halls. "Oh no," Cody said,"They know we escaped!"  
  
"No," Ken said,"that's not the sound of a prisoner escape alarm."  
  
"How do you know that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I use to work for the Dark Masters, after all," Ken said,"That's the sound of an enemy attacking!"  
  
He started looking around, then found a window a little further down the hall. He ran towards it and looked out. "I knew the Dark Castle was docked at the Dark Tower. The Digital Ocean is right below us."  
  
The others ran over and looked out. They were in the tower on the cliff over looking the sea. "How does that tell us who's attacking?" Patamon asked.  
  
"There," Wormmon said,"Something's coming up out of the water."  
  
  
  
Piedemon cleared his throat as he stood at the podium looking at the conference room full of reporters. Behind him was a giant window with a view of the ocean. He pointed at a Floramon. "What is your question?"  
  
"Piedmon," she asked,"What is your plan of attack concerning Apocalymon and the Destroyers?"  
  
"We will not let Apocalymon destroy the Digital World," he said,"There is no need to fear the Annihilation Wave. The Dark Masters's chief scientist Datamon is working day and night to find a way to stop it, and rest assured, he will. He already has found a way to stop the Destroyers."  
  
The entire crowd started questioning him. Piedmon held up his hand and mentioned them to be quiet. "It will boost my strength. I cannot say any more on that subject, it is top secret, but you will find out about it within the next day."  
  
Suddenly, the alarm started going off. "Intruder Alert!" one of the Mekanorimon that were present in the room said.   
  
"What is it?" Piedmon asked, turning to him.  
  
"Analysis indicates it as a supreme Mega Digimon. It is fifty kilometers from us and getting closer. "  
  
Piedmon spun around and look through the windows towards the ocean. Something was breaking through the surface. "Its one of the Destroyers!" Piedmon said.  
  
The reporters started shouting. "Calm down," Piedmon tried to get them to quiet,"Everything will be fine."  
  
Just then, the door to the conference room flew open. The room quieted when they saw who ran in. "Uhhh," Taichi said, started to turn red. He grabbed the handle to the door and started to close it,"Don't mind us, we just had the wrong room. Good Bye!"  
  
He slammed the door shut. "The Digidestined!" Piedmon shouted,"Get them!"  
  
The Mekanorimon in the room charged through the door and started chasing the Digidestined down the hall. Despite Piedmon's urging, the reporters followed them out.  
  
"I thought you knew the way out!" Taichi shouted.  
  
"They must have reorganized it!" Ken said,"I haven't been here in twelve years!"  
  
They kept running through the halls until they reached a crossroad in the hall. A female human looking reporter with a plant creature as a camera person came out of one of the halls. The Digidestined came to a halt to avoid crashing into her. The reporter looked up at them,"Guys.."  
  
"We have no time to answer questions!" Taichi shouted.  
  
"Would you please calm down!" the reporter shouted.  
  
Taichi blinked. "Mimi?"  
  
"Yes," Jun said,"Its me."  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her microphone.  
  
"I was listening in on Piedmon's press conference. We've got to get out of here and get to Datamon's lab. He's creating some sort of device that will boost Piedmon's power and we don't want that, do we?"  
  
They heard noises coming from the hall. "The Mekanorimon are gaining on us!" Ken said.  
  
"Let's go guys," Taichi said, starting to run down the hall with the others. They kept going until they ran into a very weird looking Digimon wearing sunglasses.  
  
"The name's Nanimon!" he said, cracking his knuckles,"And you're not getting through."  
  
"Move now!" Taichi said,"Or you're going to be sorry."  
  
"Doubt it," Nanimon said, smiling.  
  
"You guys get out," Jun said,"I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Jun," Yolei said,"but..."  
  
"Come on, Sora," Taichi said, starting to move around Nanimon. The evil Digimon went to stop him, when Alruamon extended her vines and pulled Nanimon back.  
  
"Good luck, Mimi," Taichi said, disappeared down the hall.  
  
Nanimon broke free of Alruamon's grasp. "Now you're finished!" He charged forward and punched Alruamon in the nose.  
  
"Oh no," Jun said, watching Alruamon being beat up,"What made us think we could win? Alruamon is finished.....NO!"  
  
Her Digivice started glowing. "What?" Jun asked.  
  
"Alruamon Digivolve to Ninjamon!"  
  
"Finally!" Jun said, looking at her new Ninja Digimon. She was very impressed, Nanimon, was not.   
  
"If you think you can beat me now, you're sadly mistaken!"  
  
"Want to bet?" Ninjamon said. He reached behind his back and pulled out his sword. He charged forward and slice down.   
  
Nanimon blinked. "Ha!" he said,"You missed!"  
  
"Guess again," Ninjamon said, putting his sword back in its sheath.  
  
Nanimon suddenly yelled in pain and both sides of his body fell apart and disappeared in a burst of Digital Information.  
  
"Wow," Jun said,"You're pretty strong."  
  
"Not really," Ninjamon said,"Nanimon was just really weak. Let's go catch up with the others."  
  
  
  
Taichi came to a short stop, wildly swinging his arms in circles to keep himself from falling. The hall had come to a end with a doorway that opening to the outside, in the middle of the tower. The door was in the middle of the tall tower, overlooking the cliff over the sea. When Taichi final got control of his momentum and stopped from falling, he looked down. "Wow," he said,"That's at least a couple of miles straight down. We'd never survive."  
  
"You're right," T.K. said.  
  
Then, just to make things worse, the Destroyer emerged from the surface of the water. "Its Demon!" Armadillomon said.  
  
"What do we do now?" Cody asked.  
  
"If our Digimon Digivolve, we should be able to get out," Ken said,"Paildramon and Holsemon can carry us."  
  
Taichi nodded. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
They turned around when they saw Jun charging towards them with the entire Mekanorimon army behind them. "Jun!" Michael tried to warn her,"Stop, there's no..."  
  
It was too late. She charged into the group. They fell through the door and started to head with alarming rate towards the shallow water below.  
  
"We're going to die!" Jun shouted.  
  
"Its your fault!" Michael said,"When I say stop, stop!"  
  
"Arguing isn't going to help!" Taichi shouted,"Agumon.."  
  
"You're not going to all fit onto Wargerymon," Agumon said,"Espicially when I only have one arm."   
  
"DNA Digivolving will take too long," Ken said.  
  
"We're going to die," Yolei said,"I'm never going to get married, I'll never have kids...this isn't fair! I'm going to die! NO!"  
  
Her Digivice started blinking and glowing. "What's going on?" Yolei asked.  
  
Hawkmon's body started to glow with white light. "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"  
  
All the Digidestined slammed into Aquillamon' back. He flapped his wings and floated back up into the air.  
  
"We're alive," Jun said, numbly.  
  
"You Digivolved!" Yolei said,"You saved us."  
  
Demon seemed totally oblivious to what had just happened. He raised his clawed hand sliced at the tower. "We've got to stop him," Jun said,"Those reporters are innocent Digimon."  
  
"I agree," Taichi said,"The Dark Masters have what's coming to them, but those reporters are just doing their job. Agumon..."  
  
"Right," Agumon said, jumping off of Aquillamon's back.  
  
Ken turned towards his Digimon. "You too."  
  
Wormmon and Veemon nodded. They followed Agumon off.  
  
T.K. and Cody turned to their Digimon. "Its time to show how our training has paid off. Go finish that Destroyer!"  
  
Patamon and Armadillomon jumped off.  
  
The Digimon picked up momentum up. "Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Exveemon..."  
  
"Stingmon...."  
  
"....DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"Angemon...."  
  
"....DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Wow," Cody said, speechless.  
  
"That guy....is huge!" T.K. said.  
  
Wargreymon and Paildramon hovered around the massive Shakkoumon as he blocked Demon's path. Demon growled and stepped forward, but Shakkoumon raised his hands and grabbed Demon's hands, keeping him from moving forward. Shakkoumon overpowered him and pushed him back into the sea.  
  
Demon growled again and recovered himself. He punched Shakkoumon in the face. Paildramon came to the rescue. "Desperado Blaster!"   
  
He hit Demon in the eyes, temporarily blinding him. Wargreymon then attacked with the claw on his only remaining arm.   
  
The Digidestined were still riding on Aquillamon. Michael looked over the edge to the sea,"Betamon, they need your help! Digivolve!"  
  
A beam of light was seen from under the water. A massive serpent creature emerged from the surface. "Thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon shouted.  
  
The lightning attack hit Demon in the back, but didn't faze him. "They still need more help," Taichi said. He gazed to the top of the tower. "Get us the the top of the Dark Masters's Castle."  
  
"Right," Aquillamon said, flying towards the sky. When they reached the top, they saw Piedmon and Machinedramon standing on the top of the dome. "Piedmon!" Taichi shouted,"We need to work together, or Demon is going to destroy this place."  
  
"Agreed," Piedmon said,"We attack all at once."  
  
"Paildramon!" Ken shouted, "All of you, fired when the Dark Masters do!"  
  
"You've got it," Wargreymon said, flying out of Demon's way.  
  
Piedmon put his two forefingers together. "Clown Trick!"  
  
Machinedramon's cannon pointed at Demon,"Giga Cannon!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Fajita Bombs!"  
  
Wargreymon then raised his remaining hand in the air and the familiar orange ball grew a few inches from it. "Terra Force!"  
  
The combined attacks proved to be too much for Demon. A massive hole appeared in his chest and grew outward. His digital information then pulled apart.  
  
The Digidestined Digimon were surrounded by light, then shot onto Aquillamon's back, all in their pre-digivolved forms. The Digidestined didn't say anything as Aquillamon flew off.  
  
"I'll stop them myself," Machinedramon said, pointing his cannon at them.  
  
"No," Piedmon said,"Let them go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, as of right now, we are allies."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
BY THE WAY, CAN ANYONE HELP ME OUT? HOW DO YOU DO ITALICS? 


	16. APOCALYMON: TRUTH REVEALED

APOCALYMON: TRUTH REVEALED  
  
Willis nervously hid in the mouth of the sphinx, glancing towards the upside down pyramid. There was a doorway opened and a trailer, mocking the evil Digimon who once ruled this desert.  
  
"They're starting to load the device," Terriermon said.  
  
"I know," Willis said,"Where are the others. If they take any longer, Datamon's device will be on its way to Piedmon. We have to do something."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Willis sighed at leaned back against the stone wall. "I don't know."  
  
"I can't believe how things have gotten to this point," he thought to himself,"This all started when Kari started having weird dreams of the Digidestined dying. When she was talking to T.K. about it, they were pulled into the Digital World. There Genai gave them Digivices and gave them the task of finding the reborn Digidestined and stopping the Dark Masters. Their first mission was a total success. They found that Mimi had been reborn as Jun Motomiya, Izzy as Cody, and Tai as Davis. They then found that Sora had been reborn as Yolei. The Digidestined encountered Ken Ichijoji, a Digidestined that was connected the the Dark Masters. When they tried to stop the revival of Machinedramon, they encountered Michael, the reborn Joe Kido and Datamon told them that one of the Digidestined was the reborn Puppetmon. When they went to the Digital World to find the Crest of Courage, Metalseadramon and Machinedramon, they discovered that T.K. was Matt, Davis was in fact Puppetmon, and Kari was Tai. Their world had been completely turned upside down.  
  
It was then that I appeared. I had to inform them that the Dark Masters were the least of their worries. The Neo-Digiworld was here. The evil empire was destroying the Digital World for reasons that they only knew. The leader of the army was Taichi, the Tai from the original Digidestined. With his appearance Kari wasn't sure who she was, so she left to find out.   
  
The team then split in two, my half followed Taichi back to Neo-Digiworld Capital, and Yolei's half tried to stop Piedmon's revival. Ken then joined them to stop Piedmon's revival. Kari returned, but, even with her Crest of Courage giving Gatomon Ultimate level strength, they couldn't stop the resurrection of Piedmon.   
  
Both sides were reunited at the Neo-Digiworld Capital and Yolei, the reborn Sora, loved Taichi and was able to bring him over to our side. He then revealed that Kari was just a clone of him. Kari, Ken, Davis, Cody, and Michael fought Lady Devimon on the Dark Tower. They beat her, but Davis returned to his Puppetmon persona and betrayed the team. He stole the Crest of Courage and left.  
  
Taichi replacement, Skull Satanmon, was stealing Digimon's energies across the Digital World. Kari, Yolei, T.K., and Cody went to Jijimon's tower to DNA Digivolve their Digimon together. The Dark Masters arrived at Genai's and Piedmon and Wargreymon started to fight. Skull Satanmon appeared and stole Metalseadramon.  
  
We had no idea what for, so we and the Dark Masters then found out the secret behind Neo-Digiworld. Their emperor was Apocalymon and he wanted his body back. By having Metalseadramon and Puppetmon fuse together, he would reclaim his body. He then started a machine to destroy the Digiworld, and its working perfectly. The Annihilation Wave is slowly destroying the Digital World, in another five days it will be completely gone. We have to find a way to stop it, or our mission has failed.  
  
Now I'm waiting for the others to arrive so we can stop a machine that will make Piedmon more powerful than ever. I just hope they hurry"  
  
  
"Willis," Terriermon said, "The transport is moving."  
  
"Great," Willis thought, taking out his D-terminal,"Looks like we're going to have to stop them ourselves....wait, look, someone's coming."  
  
Terriermon started smiling. "I think its them!"  
  
Willis narrowed his eyes. "No, that's not them.....That's something I've never seen before."  
  
A dark horse wearing yellow armor dropped down onto the desert sand. A warrior wearing yellow samurai armor and carrying a sword dismounted and stood in front of the moving transport.   
  
The trailer came to a halt. A circular lid opened up on the top of the trailer and Datamon floated up. "You there," he shouted,"Get out of the way!"  
  
The Digimon glared at him.  
  
"I'm giving you one last chance," Datamon said, "Or you will be sorry."  
  
The Digimon started to chuckle. "Do you have any idea who am I?" he asked.  
  
Datamon didn't say anything. "I am Zanbamon," he said, in a deep, raspy voice,"I am a Mega Virus Digimon."  
  
Datamon's face was covered with shock."You-you're a Destroyer!"  
  
Datamon flew back into the trailer and shut the lid. Zanbamon held his sword in front of him and started charging the trailer.   
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
  
Zanbamon turned his head towards the sphinx and blocked the two missiles. He glared with a half smile at Rapidmon standing a few feet from him. "A Golden Armored Digimon," he said, amused,"While you may have considerable strength, you still can't stop me."  
  
"We won't know until we try," Willis said,"Get him Rapidmon!"  
  
Rapidmon charged forward, arming a missiles in his right hand. He jabbed with his left hand, then quickly brought his right hand in front of Zanbamon's face. "Rapid Fire!" he shouted, firing the missiles directly in Zanbamon's face.  
  
The Mega Virus Digimon staggered backwards. "Great shot!" Willis cheered.  
  
Zanbamon growled, show casing his sword. "You are dead!" Before Rapidmon could react, Zanbamon slammed him in the face and sent him to the ground. Zanbamon raised his sword, ready to slice downward, when he stopped. He turned to the right and was just in time to see Wargreymon kicked in the side of the head, sending him to the ground.  
  
"About time you guys showed up!" Willis said.  
  
"Sorry, Takeru," Taichi said, as everyone jumped off of Aquillamon,"We had a little trouble leaving the Dark Master's Castle."  
  
"Okay guys," T.K. said, facing their Digimon,"He can't stop all of you. Get him!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Exveemon..."  
  
"Stingmon...."  
  
"....DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
"Ankylomon...."  
  
"Angemon...."  
  
"....DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon!"  
  
"You don't scare me," Zanbamon said.  
  
Wargreymon lead the attack. He hovered a few feet above the ground, making the bottom of his feet level with Zanbamon's head. He spun around and once again kicked Zanbamon in the head.   
  
While the evil Digimon was staggering, Shakkoumon fired his Fajita Bombs. Zanbamon quickly recovered, slashing the spinning bombs to the ground. Ninjamon then threw his metal stars at him, but Zanbamon blocked them with his sword without even looking.   
  
"Blast Rings!" Aquillamon shouted.  
  
Zanbamon took a step back, then jumped through each one of the rings, coming right to Aquillamon's mouth with a mighty punch.  
  
Wargreymon was then back in the attack, backhanding Zanbamon to the ground. The two Mega Digimon then started to battle.  
  
"Wargreymon is the only one that can do it," Cody said.  
  
"You're right, Izzy," Taichi said,"He's the only one that even stands a chance..."  
  
"But he's just holding his own," T.K. said,"This guy must be the weakest of the Destroyers."  
  
"What does that mean?" Taichi asked.  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
"Zanbamon has two arms and a sword, Wargreymon has only one arm." Jun said.  
  
"We've got bigger things to worry about," Yolei said,"If Wargreymon doesn't score a knockout soon, he's going to get knock out."  
  
Taichi watched Wargreymon was doing well, only because Zanbamon was attack with his sword, and Wargreymon could block with his armored arms, but it was weakening.  
  
"I'm going to lose both arms soon," Wargreymon thought, "unless I...AHH!"  
  
Zanbamon got smart and kneed Wargreymon in the chest. He staggered back.  
  
"This is the end!" Taichi said,"I'm going to lose him!"  
  
Zanbamon was about to behead Wargreymon when his sword was hit by something and flew out of his hand. "What?!" he asked, turning towards the sky.  
  
The Digidestined and their Digimon did the same. Floating in the sky was a female angel. She had her gloved index finger pointing towards Zanbamon, her other hand reached to her index finger. She pulled back, with an arrow appearing, like a bow. She let go of the end of the arrow, which sailed, straight and true, right though Zanbamon's chest, stunning him. "Now Wargreymon!" the angel said.  
  
Wargreymon didn't know who the Holy Digimon was, but he instantly knew what side she was on. He charged towards the Destroyer. "Mega Claw!" He funneled through the hole that the arrow had created, making it so big that Zanbamon disappeared in a burst of digital information.  
  
The Digimon then all returned to their pre-digivolved forms. They all turned towards the angel Digimon that was descending towards earth. She smiled at them slightly, then was covered in a bright light. She shrunk to a much smaller form. "Gatomon?" everyone asked.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Kari!" Yolei shouted, running to her friend and hugging her,"You completed the training."  
  
The Digidestined leader nodded. "Yeah, you just met Angewomon, Gatomon's Ultimate form."  
  
"Cool," Patamon said,"I'm not the only angel Digimon."  
  
"Guys," Willis said,"I hate to tell you this, but Datamon got away."  
  
Kari sighed. "He's probably half way to the Dark Tower by now."  
  
Taichi was staring at Datmon's lab. "This is the same place that I found out how much I loved Sora...." he said. Almost possessed he started walking towards the entrance.  
  
"Tai," Yolei said,"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going inside," he said,"Imagine what secrets we could find. Maybe even a way to stop Datamon's machine."  
  
"There's nothing in there but horrible memories that should stay buried," Kari said, crossing her arms.  
  
Everyone looked at her with pleading looks in their eyes. "Oh, all right!" she said.  
  
All of the Digidestined walked into the pyramid. "Nothing has changed," Taichi said, looking around.  
  
"Yeah," Yolei said.  
  
The inside of the lab was in shambles. There were chain locks on the wall, and, directly underneath was a small hole. On the other side of the room, there was a table with a yellow sliding screen over it. On the left wall was a large computer.  
  
"There's something else," Kari said, moving towards the wall, "There is this door here, and more down stairs. Come on."  
  
Beyond the door was a long stairway which extended down to a large room. From the limited light they could see that the room was filled with wires and computers. Everything else was locked in darkness. "I can't see a thing," Michael said.  
  
"I can help," Kari said, flicking the switch on. Everyone looked at her questionably. "Gatomon and I investigate this when we were searching for Jijimon.  
  
Now that the lights were on, they could see that there was a row of glass chambers along one wall, and another set along the other wall. There were tubes of wires emerging from the top of the chambers. Following them, the Digidestined saw that each chamber on the left side connected to a chamber on the right side. One of the chambers on the right was shattered.  
  
"These cylinders," Ken said,"They're just like the ones in Datamon's lab on Earth."  
  
"Look," Jun said, pointing towards the shattered one.  
  
All of the Digidestined started looking around. "Datamon was just here," Willis said,"Why didn't he clean up down here?"  
  
"When I was disguised as the reporter I over head some of the Dark Masters' soldiers talking," Jun said,"From what I understand, Datamon just had to get some equipment from the lab, then move back to his new one in the Dark Masters's castle. He wasn't working here."  
  
Willis nodded. "Make's sense."  
  
At the far end of the wall was a large computer like the one on the upper floor. Cody walked over and started typing at the keyboard. "Can you learn anything?" Yolei asked.  
  
There was a hum and the screen started up. "We're about to find out," Kari said as everyone crowed around the screen.  
  
A list of dates appeared on the screen. "What's that Izzy?" Taichi asked.  
  
Cody scrolled down the screen. "It looks like journal entries...wait."  
  
The bottom of the screen had a command listed as VIEW ALL ENTRIES. Cody turned to Kari. "Well?"  
  
Kari nodded. "Do it."  
  
Cody hit the enter button and the screen turned into a picture of Datamon. He was standing in a office room, Genai was behind him, wearing a doctor's uniform. Datamon started speaking. "The process has been a complete success. The seven children that witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon have traces of Digital Energy within them, as I have suspected. My team, disguised as physicians, were able to completely infuse the children with this energy, enabling them to partner with a Digimon. These children, whom I call the Digidestined, will be the perfect tool against Apocalymon."  
  
The screen flashed dark for a second, then Datamon reappeared. "My right hand man, Genai, has betrayed me. He has created Tags and Crest of a certain virtue, which will disable any programing I had placed in effect to control the Digidestined. My lord Piedmon had stolen the crests and hid them, but Genai still has the Digidestined Digimon and Digivices. I am uncertain whether destroying the Crests will hurt the Digidestined or not, so they will remain hidden."  
  
The screen flashed again. Datamon continued," The Digidestined have faced Apocalymon, but have lost. Apocalymon was still alive, he must be stopped. The Digidestined were assumed to be dead, but they were still alive. Barely, but still alive. I entered the void and rescued the Digidestined. I estimated that within another hour, they would die. With the exception of Agumon, their Digimon were no where in sight. I theorize that the Digidestined are still alive because their Digimon gave them their energy. Tai's new crest saved him, but that crest or the Crest of Courage are missing.  
  
I brought the Digidestined back to my lab and placed them in large cylinders. I could not stop their bodies degeneration, but I needed them to destroy Apocalymon. The only way would be to download their brains, personality, their 'soul' if you will, into new bodies. I need to began the search."  
  
The screen changed to the lab they were in now. Behind Datamon in the left cylinders were the original Digidestined, and in the right cylinders were young babies floating in a green liquid. Sensors and breathing apparatuses were connected to each body in both cylinders. Datamon started speaking. "I have placed the original Digidestined in status to stop their body's deterioration. I have determined that in order to down load their brain patterns, young babies with no conscious thought would work best. I have disguised myself as a physician specializing in curing these children. On the right are catatonic newborns. They have no higher brain patterns. They are Tai Kamiya's younger sister and Matt and Takeru Ishida's younger brother. I suspect that both of these children are vegetables because of the high dose of digital energy present when their parents watched what they believed to be their older children dyeing during Apocalymon's explosion. The others are Yolei Inoe, Cody Hida, Jun and Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijoiji, and two Americans, Michael and Willis.   
  
Placing Tai and Matt in their younger siblings bodies would make them stronger than before. Sora will become Yolei, Izzy-Cody, Mimi-Jun, Joe-Michael, and Takeru-Willis. In order to revive my lords, the Dark Masters, I will need one of their energies to use as a beacon to draw them back. Puppetmon is the only Dark Master that was reconfigured despite Genai's program. He will be placed as Davis, and Myotismon will become Ken.  
  
Understandably, the download will take time. I cannot place a twelve-year-old mind in a one-year-old's body. I will download slowly, over time."  
  
The screen faded once again, then Datamon appeared. The babies on the right had grown to young children, that appeared to be asleep. "I am now going to preform the final download. Over an eight year period, I have been downloading the brain patterns during their annual 'check up'. The parents have no idea that during the visits I am bringing them to the Digital World. Now, I will complete the download."  
  
Datamon pressed a button on the wall, and the original Digidestined started to glow. The bright light flowed from the top of the cylinders and across the ceiling and into the top of the cylinders on the left. The download was continuing smoothly, until Matt's cylinder started to beep. Datamon hovered down, but the cable connected from Matt's cell, to the opposite cell on the other side broke off and fell onto Datamon, electrocuting him.  
  
After Datamon fell to the ground, the cell on the opposite side blew open, sending glass everywhere. The reborn Matt, T.K. Takeru, stumbled out of the cell. He seem confused and disoriented. He ran to the end of the cylinders. He looked at the eight-year-old Kari Kamiya with a confused look on his face. He then turned to the left and saw someone he recognized, Tai's body. He opened the cell and caught Tai's falling body. He then carried him out of the pyramid.  
  
The screen faded to black then lighten again with Datamon's face. "The subject T.K.Takeru, the life and body which Matt Ishida has been reborn into has been recovered and his memory of his escape erased. There was no trace of Tai Kamiya's body, but even with the status lock I had placed him in for twelve years, he is dead no. However, the download was not complete. Half of Tai Kamiya is now in the female body of Kari Kamiya. She has all of her memories as Tai, but will not be able to achieve the level of strength she would have achieve if the download had been complete. She is Tai Kamiya, but only half Tai Kamiya. I am moving this lab to earth to complete the revival of the Dark Masters. All journal entries will be moved. "  
  
The screen faded. "That's the last entry," Cody said, turning around. Kari and Taichi were staring at each with their mouths opened wide.  
  
"That's what happened," Jun said,"We weren't reincarnated by some divine power, it was Datamon wanting to destroy Apocalymon!"  
  
"I..I'm not a clone of Tai," Kari said,"I AM Tai, but only half, in a new body."  
  
"And I'm the other half, in the original body," Taichi said,"After Matt broke me out, its obvious what happened. Apocalymon found me and cured this body. He cured Agumon the same way and made us the leader of the Neo-Digiworld Army, to find his body."  
  
"And I guess when the malfunction occurred," T.K. said,"That's the reason I couldn't remember about Matt's younger brother."  
  
"What do we do now?" Cody asked.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   
  
IF YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSED BY THIS PART, LEAVE ME YOUR E-MAIL, AND I'LL TRY TO EXPLAIN IT CLEARER. 


	17. APOCALYMON: FALL OF THE DARK MASTERS

APOCALYMON: FALL OF THE DARK MASTERS  
  
  
Taichi here. Last time we tried to stop Datamon from delivering Piedmon a machine that would boost his strength, but one of the Destroyers arrived. Kari returned with Angewomon and together we beat him. Then we examined Datamon's lab and found out that he created us and that Kari isn't my clone, she's my other half. We're both the same person, just split in two. This revelation couldn't have come at a worse time. Apocalymon is racing to get Puppetmon, and the Dark Masters are battling Apocalymon's Destroyers. All this, while the Digital World is slowly destroying itself.  
  
  
Davis quickly ran through the forest, slashing away at the trees with his hammer."I'm almost home," he thought,"The Dark Tower is right at the end of this forest and I'll be safe."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder. The dark shadow was quickly gaining up to him. "Shoot!" he said,"Neo-Digiworld is almost here. I'm never going to make it."  
  
Something started beeping. He reached and pulled a square device with a screen out of his pocket. Machinedramon's face appeared on the screen. "Puppetmon here," Daivs said.  
  
"Why did you leave the Tower?" Machinedramon yelled,"You know that Apocalymon is after you!"  
  
"I just wanted to have some fun," Davis whined.  
  
"Just hurry back," Machinedramon said,"Datamon will be arriving with the device for Piedmon shortly."  
  
"I'll be there soon," Davis said,"Puppetmon out."  
  
  
  
"Tai, please talk to me."  
  
Taichi didn't acknowledge Yolei. He just kept staring straight ahead as they walked down the sidewalk.. "Tai, please.."  
  
Taichi finally turned to her,"Sora, you shouldn't call me that anymore, Kari is Tai also. Kari is half of me. What if...what if she got the best part of Tai Kamiya?"  
  
"Taichi," Yolei said, grabbing his head and turning it so he could see her,"I love you. In my eyes, you're not just half a person."  
  
Taichi's eyes gazed towards the ground. "You shouldn't say that, we're getting stares."  
  
Yolei looked around. The sidewalk was unusually empty for this time of day, but, the few people that were on the street was staring at the couple.   
  
"I don't care anymore," Yolei said,"I love you, and nothing's going to change that."  
  
"Sora," Taichi said,"Just please be careful, I don't want to end up in jail."  
  
Yolei let go of Taichi's head and the two of them started walking again. Yolei sighed,"I won't be twelve forever you know."  
  
"But I won't be 25 forever either," Taichi said,"When you're eighteen, I'll be...."  
  
"31," Yolei said,"So?"  
  
"Don't you think your family might object?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Then I'll run away with you," she said.  
  
"Sora," Taichi said, firmly,"I don't want you to throw your life away because of me."  
  
"If I could spend it with you, it wouldn't be throwing it away," she said, a smile on her face.  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
Yolei felt her heart started to pound. The couple had been talking so much that they hadn't noticed they were at Yolei's apartment building. All the people walking in and out had seen the two of them talking. It only made it so much worse because Yolei's family was on their way out to dinner.  
  
Yolei started to sweat when she saw the looks her parents and older brother was giving her and Taichi. "Uh, hi, mom, dad...bro..."  
  
"Yolei!" her father growled,"What is going on here?"  
  
"Is that your boyfriend?' her brother asked.  
  
"What?!" her father shouted.  
  
"No, no!" Taichi said, waving his hands,"No..no, I'm not her boyfriend, no, no...she's..she's half my age, of course not."  
  
"Then who are you?" he asked, eying him suspiciously.  
  
"He's...Kari's older cousin!" Yolei said,"Yeah, he's visiting. We, that is, all of my friends, were at the mall, and he was our chaperone because, you wouldn't want a group of young girls out this late at night alone, and Kari and the others had to go, so he walked me home so I'd be safe."  
  
Her father growled at Taichi, who was smiling nervously. He turned back to his wife and son. "Let's go."  
  
Yolei's father just walked by without looking at Taichi our Yolei. Yolei gave her brother a nasty look as he walked by. Her mother stopped by her and whispered into her ear,"I don't care that he's twice your age. I can tell about people, this is a very, very nice boy. You have my permission to date him, because I can tell that he wouldn't do anything to you. Bring him home for dinner some time."  
  
"Mom," Yolei tried to protest, but her mother was already gone.  
  
"Well," Taichi said, whipping away the sweat on his forehead,"That went easier than I thought."  
  
"You'd better go," Yolei said.  
  
"Yeah," Taichi said, looking at his watch,"Kari's going to kill me."  
  
Yolei smiled slightly. "Don't be nervous. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."  
  
  
Cody tapped his finger on the desk top. He was watching an image of a planet appear on the computer screen. He nodded to himself. He rapidly typed something in the keyboard. A small area on the very left of the planet shot a beam of light out, then a wave of light went across the planet like a ripple, stopping in the center. The half of the planet that had been covered by the wave was much worse then the right half. It was covered with cracks and small amounts of light were appearing in the cracks. "This isn't good," Cody said.  
  
"I know," Genai's voice said over the computer's speaker,"Things are bad down here. The Western Hemisphere of the Digital World is terrible. The surface looks like boiled spaghetti sauce. Lava is everywhere, the very structure of that area is extremely weak. And that's not all, Apocalymon's Annihilation Wave will completely destroy the Digital World within three days."  
  
"But," Cody said,"If the Digital World is destroyed, it will just reconfigure itself back to the way it was before the wave started, right?"  
  
"That is correct," Genai said.  
  
"So what does Apocalymon hope to gain by destroying the Digital World?" Cody asked,"It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Apocalymon wants to destroy the Digital World so he can remake it in his own image," Upamon said, resting on the desk next to the computer.  
  
"So," Cody said,"When the Digital World finally blows up, Apocalymon will put some sort of program into effect and the Digital World will reconfigure to the way HE wants it."  
  
"So," Genai said,"Apocalymon wants to destroy the Digital World, and remake it in his own image."  
  
"The Annihilation Wave isn't the problem," Cody said,"The Digital World will just reconfigure itself. The problem is Apocalymon's program."  
  
"Apocalymon must be destroyed before the Digital World is," Genai said,"Or the Digital World will be made to suit his needs."  
  
Cody nodded. "I've got to tell Kari this."  
  
"You mean the others aren't with you?" Genai asked.  
  
Cody shook his head, even though Genai couldn't see him. "No, Kari's about to introduce Taichi to their parents."  
  
"Wow," Genai said,"That's going to get pretty emotional, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Cody said sighing,"I can't wait to hear what their reaction is going to be when they explain about Taichi and Kari being the same person."  
  
"A regular Springer episode, huh?" Upamon asked.  
  
"How do you know about that show?" Cody asked.  
  
"Hey," Upamon said,"I do more than pretend I'm a stuffed animal when you're at school."  
  
  
  
Taichi stopped in front of the Kamiya apartment. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kari asked.  
  
Taichi nodded. "Yes, I..I want to see them again."  
  
Kari nodded. "Yeah, I can understand how you feel. After all, we're the same person."  
  
Taichi smiled slightly. "Yeah." He took a deep breath. "Let's go."  
  
Kari opened the door and walked inside. She could see the backs of two heads on the couch. "Mom, Dad, I'm home."  
  
The two heads turned around. "Kari!" her mother shouted,"Oh my..where have you been? You've been gone for three days!"  
  
Her parents ran over to her and started hugging her. "Where were you?" her father asked,"We've been so worried."  
  
"I was..um..traing in the Digital World," she said, flinching.  
  
"The Digital World?" her father asked,"Just like your brother before he died."  
  
"Mom, Dad," Kari said, mentioning to the hall,"There's..someone you need to see."  
  
Kari saw the color in her parents face drain. "T-T-Tai...?" her mother managed to shuddered out.  
  
Taichi nodded. "Yeah, Hi, Mom, Dad."  
  
Mrs. Kamiya felt her knees fall out from under her, but her husband caught her. "Tai, I don't believe it," he said, softly.  
  
"Sit down," Taichi said,"We'll try to explain."  
  
  
  
Datamon hovered over a chair that was very similar to an electric chair. Piedmon was at first reluctant to sit in that chair, but when he heard that Davis was being chased by Skull Satanmon, he knew he needed extra power, so he sat in the chair.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Piedmon asked, as Datamon strapped his arms into the chair.  
  
"We will soon find out, my lord," Datamon said, attaching a metal helmet to his head.  
  
A Mekanorimon rushed into the room," I am sorry to interrupt," he said,"but the last Destroyer is approaching with Skull Satanmon."  
  
"Just great," Piedmon said. He turned to Datamon,"Will this machine give me enough strength to defeat Venom Myotismon?"  
  
"I am not sure," Datamon said,"But, is it not better to try?"  
  
"If you know you are going to lose, no, it is not," Piedmon said,"But we've got to get Puppetmon away from Skull Satanmon. If Apocalymon gets his hands on Puppetmon, he will be able to reached his Mega body. As long as he is in the body of an In-training Digimon, when the Digital World explodes, he'll be taken along with the rest of us."  
  
He turned towards Datamon,"Do it."  
  
Datamon nodded, and flicked a switch on the back of the chair. Piedmon's body was suddenly lit up like a Christmas Tree.  
  
  
  
"So," Mr. Kamiya said, turning to his daughter,"You thought you were just a clone of Tai?"  
  
"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Mrs. Kamiya asked,"I know you were born. You were...catatonic for a few weeks, but you were fine."  
  
"We know," Kari mumbled to herself, before Taichi lightly kicked her in the shin. They had decided to keep the part about Kari being Tai a secret. It would be too hard for their parents to accept that their daughter was really their reborn son.  
  
"What, honey?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kari said.  
  
"Tai," Mr. Kamiya said,"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"We've got to stop Apocalymon first, then.." he glanced in Kari's direction,"I don't know."  
  
"Well," Mrs. Kamiya said,"You're going to live here."  
  
"I don't know Mom," he said,"It might become a little awkward when you try to explain to your friends that the son who thought was dead suddenly shows up alive twelve years later."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted, then she calmed down,"But, whatever you decided, I will always love you."  
  
Taichi started to cry softly. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
Their D-terminals started beeping. Kari grabbed hers and opened it. "Who's it from?"  
  
"Its from...Davis!" she said, exicted,"Attention Digidestined. I am being chased by Venom Myotismon and Skull Satanmon. Please help me."  
  
Kari looked up at her parents. "We've got to go."  
  
Their parents nodded. Her mother sighed. "You have to do this, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, "sorry."  
  
"Go," her father said,"Just don't get killed."  
  
Taichi smiled. "She'll be back, don't worry."  
  
"What about you?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
  
Taichi half smiled at Kari. "Yeah, me too."  
  
The two Digidestined ran out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
"Twin Beam!"  
  
"Hyper Cannon!"  
  
"Dark side Attack!"  
  
All of the Dark Masters's army was firing from the Dark Castle at Venom Myotismon without effect. The giant Destroyer was a juggernaut pushing through the forest on his way to the Dark Tower. Every one of the Mekanorimon, Tankmon and Megadramon attacks weren't even denting the massive Mega Digimon.  
  
On the balcony of the Dark Castle, Machinedramon stood, pointing his cannons at Venom Myotismon. "Giga Cannon!"  
  
Machinedramon's attack caused Venom Myotismon to stagger back an inch. He then resumed his march.  
  
"At least I know I hurt him," Machinedramon thought,"As insignificant as it was."  
  
A giant statue dropped down in front of Venom Myotismon, blocking his path. "Shakkoumon!" Machinedramon said. He turned his gaze to the ground. The rest of the Digidestined Digimon were heading towards Venom Myotismon. Shakkoumon was only able to reach his waist line. He wrapped his arms around Venom Myotismon's bottom half in an attempt to stop him. It was no use, however.  
  
Machinedramon and the Dark Masters' army continued their attacks, while the Digidestined Digimon were joining in. Being the biggest, Shakkoumon tried to stop Venom Myotismon's approach. Wargreymon was trying to scratch him deep with his claw. Angewomon used her energy attacks from the air, Paildramon fired his Desperado Blaster from different places around the massive Digimon, Aquillamon was doing the same thing. Ninjamon was too small, and Megaseadramon was too vulnerable in this small area. Michael and Jun had found Davis, much to Jun's happiness, and were bringing him back to the other Digidestined.   
  
They weren't doing well. The only attacks that seemed to affect Venom Myotismon at all were Wargreymon's physical attacks, Angewomon's Celestial Arrows, and Machinedramon's Giga Cannon.   
  
The Digidestined were on the ground, watching the battle above. "This isn't going well, "Kari said, turning to Taichi,"Our Digimon are the only ones that he seems to be affected by."  
  
"And Machinedra...Wait a minute," Taichi said, turning to the Dark Castle,"Why have they stopped firing?"  
  
"Piedmon is about to attack," Davis said, holding up his communicator,"I suggest you get your Digimon out of the way."  
  
On the top of the Dark Castle, the dome, Piedmon slowly floated up through a small hole. His body was coursing with electricity. He placed his fingers together and extended his index finger, making his hand into a small gun. He smiled, wickedly. "Clown Trick!"  
  
A massive pulse of energy was fired, ten times bigger than anything Piedmon could have generated before. The blast of energy soared from his extended fingers and across the forest, heading towards Venom Myotismon. The Destroyer fried a barrage of energy blasts from his eyes in an attempt to stop Piedmon's energy. Venom Myotismon's energy attacks were deflected around Piedmon's energy blast, but their direction hadn't changed, they were still heading towards the Dark Castle.  
  
Piedmon's Clown Trick hit Venom Myotismon in the waist area and blew out the other side. Venom Myotismon fell to his one knee.  
  
The small amount of energy that blew out of Venom Myotismon flew upward, narrowly missing the Neo-Digiworld hover craft. Skull Satanmon was on the deck, watching the battle when he staggered from the after shocks of the attack. "Things are getting too dangerous here," Apocalymon said,"We are moving to safer ground. You go down there and get Puppetmon, now!"  
  
Skull Satanmon turned to the black skinned Tokomon resting in Anteirmon's arms. He jumped out of the hovercraft.  
  
  
Piedmon saw Venom Myotismon fall to the ground. He smiled to himself. "No sweat. Datamon's machine worked perfectly." Then he saw the energy blast Venom Myotismon fired. Piedmon jumped into the air seconds before the energy blasts hit the castle.  
  
"Machinedramon!" Piedmon shouted,"Datamon! Get out of there!"  
  
The entire Dark Tower, with the Dark Castle docked on the roof was destroyed in a massive explosion. "No!" Piedmon thought,"Machinedramon, Datamon...I will avenge you!"  
  
The Digidestined were watching the destruction of the Dark Masters's base. "No," Davis said, watching the Dark Tower go up in a massive ball of fire,"Machinedramon and Datamon are dead. Along with our entire army."  
  
"I'm....sorry," Yolei said,"I...guesse you guys meant more to each other than we ever saw, huh?"  
  
Davis nodded. "Yeah, I'm the only one left now."  
  
"We've got bigger problems now," Kari said, "Venom Myotismon is back."  
  
The evil Mega stood up, his waist completely healed. "How do we stop this guy?" Michael asked.  
  
"His waist," Ken said, stepping forward,"That's the weak point on a Venom Myotismon."  
  
"Are you sure?" T.K. asked.  
  
Ken looked at him. "Believe me, I know."  
  
"Okay, Myotismon, "Taichi said,"You're right. When Piedmon got him, he almost died, I'd say."   
  
Kari turned to the Digimon in the air. "Angewomon! Wargreymon! You're the strongest ones, get Venom Myotismon's waist!"  
  
Without the Dark Masters' Army to occupy his thoughts anymore, Venom Myotismon turned his attention to the Digidestined. Paildramon, Aquillamon, and Shakkoumon distracted Venom Myotismon while Angewomon and Wargreymon attempted to attack his weak spot.  
  
Down on the ground, Skull Satanmon made his way through the destroyed forest to the Digidestined. He hid behind a tree, a few feet in front of them. "You're mine, Puppetmon!" he laughed. He stepped forward, when he heard leaves crunch behind him.  
  
He turned around. "Piedmon!" he said, surprised,"How did you survive..?"  
  
"Datamon's machine greatly increased my strength," he said, grinning,"You owe me a rematch!"  
  
"I'll take care of you," Skull Satanmon said,"Then I'll complete my orders."  
  
Piedmon whipped out his sword and Skull Satanmon blocked with his staff. Their battle started.  
  
Venom Myotismon brought his massive right fist down, trying to crush the Digidestined humans. Shakkoumon was to the rescue. He caught Venom Myotismon's fist. He tried to fly upward as best he could. "Get out!" he ordered in his dual voice,"Move now!"  
  
"He's right!" T.K. said,"Let's move!"  
  
The Digidestined ran from out of his shadow. Shakkoumon lifted his head up and fired a beam of energy from his eyes that hit Venom Myotismon's arm. He yelled in pain and his arm flew back. "Hey," Shakkoumon said,"I..I hurt him."  
  
"We're getting stronger," Paildramon said,"Maybe we can win after all!"  
  
"Of course we can," Wargreymon said,"We've just got to keep fighting!"  
  
Venom Myotismon brought other fist down, trying to crush the trio.Angewomon was to their rescue. "Heaven's Charm!"   
  
Her attack hit Venom Myotismon's arm and froze it, but he still had his other arm to fight with.  
  
  
Skull Satanmon and Piedmon continued their battle across the sky. Each one kept trying to jab the other with his weapon. Eventually they where above the battle field.  
  
"Hey, its Piedmon!" Davis said,"He's still alive."  
  
The battle between the Digidestined Digimon and Venom Myotismon stopped briefly as all eyes were turned to the sky. Piedmon and Skull Satanmon kept their face paced battle. Eventually Piedmon overcame Skull Satanmon and flung his staff aside, crashing into the ground.  
  
"Well, well, well," Piedmon said, his sword gleaming as he put it back in his holder on his back,"Looks like I win, piety."  
  
"No," Skull Satanmon pleaded,"You are a strong Digimon. Join us, I'm sure Apocalymon would be happy to have you."  
  
"Hmm," Piedmon said, thinking,"Let's see. You killed Metalseadramon, one of the Dark Masters, you are trying to capture Puppetmon, and even as we speak, a wave of destruction is sweeping across the Digital World. What do you think? Join you-Ha! The very idea..."  
  
He raised his hands in the gun position again. "No don't.." Skull Satanmon said.  
  
"Clown Trick!"  
  
Skull Satanmon was instantly destroyed.  
  
"Piedmon..." Kari said, amazed.  
  
Venom Myotismon growled. "I guess this battle has resumed," Angewomon said,"Let's finish this!"  
  
Venom Myotismon's right hand was still stunned, so he brought his left hand down to attack with. Shakkoumon was under it right away, and Paildramon and Aquillamon helped. "Now's your chance!" Shakkoumon said, turning to Angewomon and Wargreymon.  
  
"Let's go," Wargreymon said. He started to fly towards Venom Myotismon's waist, his weak point, but before he could, Venom Myotismon fired his eye blasts at the Digidestined.   
  
The kids and Taichi turned to run in all directions. They were far enough away, that when Venom Myotismon's attack hit, the Digidestined were just thrown around. Michael, Jun, Davis, T.K., Cody, Willis, and Yolei landed away from the battle field, Taichi and Kari landed in the battle field.  
  
Venom Myotismon didn't miss his chance. He fired another eye blast at the two Kamiyas. Luckily, it missed, but the resulting wave of ground that was kicked up was enough to considerably injure them.  
  
"That's it!" Wargreymon said, turning to Angewomon,"Let's get this guy!"  
  
"Right, "Angewomon said, extending her left index finger. "Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
The two attacks from the strongest Digidestined Digimon ripped through Venom Myotismon's waist area. He struggled and squirmed, trying to get into a kneeling position. It appeared that position was his healing state. Without that, he couldn't rejuvenate his body. He disappeared in a massive burst of digital information.   
  
The Digidestined Digimon returned to their pre-digvolved state. The Digidestined ran over to where Taichi and Kari were lying. Michael and T.K. held up Taichi while Yolei and Jun did the same for Kari. Taichi had his arms around Michael and T.K. shoulders, and Kari had her arms around Yolei and Jun's shoulders.   
  
They started walking when Piedmon landed in front of them. All of their Digimon and the rest of the Digidestined jumped behind their fallen members, Davis was off to the side, unsure of where to go.  
  
Piedmon looked down at them. "Destroying you wouldn't even be a challenge now," he said with a grin.  
  
"I can't believe you'd be so low as to hit us when we're down," Jun said.  
  
"He won't," Kari said, weakly,"Not if he wants to beat Apocalymon."  
  
Piedmon chuckled,"You know me too well. My entire empire had been destroyed. This was the fall of the Dark Masters. All I want now is revenge."  
  
He turned his back and started walking slowly. "We've got to move now. Apocalymon will be back. He won't stop until Puppetmon is part of him. If we move quickly, we can get to a safe place where you can recover. Come on."  
  
"What should we do?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Trust him," Taichi said, weakly,"Right now, we're not Piedmon's enemies, Apocalymon is."  
  
The Digidestined started walking, following Piedmon. Kari weakly smiled. "With him on our side, this war is as good as over. Apocalymon has met his match!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	18. APOCALYMON: APPROACHING DESTRUCTION

A FEW POINTS TO MAKE, FIRST THERE WAS NOT AN ORIGINAL HIKARI, AND YES, IN THIS STORY JUN AND DAVIS ARE TWINS. DON'T THINK THAT'S WEIRD, I'VE TOTALLY RIPPED TO SHREDS THE STORY LINE OF THE SECOND SEASON, SO IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER!

APOCALYMON: APPROACHING DESTRUCTION

Cody here. Last time the last Destroyer Venom Myotismon tried to capture Davis, the Dark Masters started to battle him, but they weren't doing well. We arrived, but we were only denting them. He then attack and destroyed the Dark Masters base. Now Piedmon and Davis are the only members of the entire Dark Empire left. Meanwhile, Apocalymon's Annihilation Wave continues across the Digital World, destroying it.

The small town was completely in terror. The mountain that shielded them from bad whether and enemy attacks was shattering. The mountain that cast its shadow over the town was beginning to fall apart. Sending pieces of rock down upon the residents. The Digimon were evacuating, but it would do them no good. If the mountain didn't kill them, the crumbling ground would.

Giant crevasses were appear, condemning Digimon to their doom. The mountain held out as long as it could, before finally crumbling to a massive sea of lava that swallowed everything in its path. The town was completely destroyed, its residence, the mountain, everything in the area was gone.

The Annihilation Wave continued its unholy path across the Digital World, heading towards the Digidestined.

The Priest of Darkness, Anteirmon knelt nervously in front of the black skinned Tokomon. "Skull Satanmon has been killed."

The Tokomon nodded. "Have you determined the location of Puppetmon?"

"No sir, we had his location, but during the battle between Venom Myotismon and the Digidestined, our instruments were damaged. Our technicians are repairing the machinery as we speak."

"How long?" Apocalymon asked.

"The technicians estimate that within a day the equipment will be repaired. After that we should have Puppetmon signal within an hour."

The Tokomon nodded. "Very well then. Are you ready with the incantations that will allow Metalseadramon and Puppetmon to join within my Digi-egg and allow me to enter my rightful body?"

Anteirmon nodded. "Yes, all is ready, my lord."

The Tokomon nodded. "Excellent," he said, smiling.

The Digidestined followed their reluctant ally Piedmon through the over brush of the thick forest. Piedmon took the lead, slashing the massive green leaves away with his swords. T.K. and Michael were carrying Taichi and Yolei and Jun were carrying Kari. Ken was between Piedmon and T.K., Michael and Taichi, just in case Piedmon decided to declare their truce void. The rest of the Digidestined were behind Yolei, Jun, and Kari. Davis was between them.

Everyone was unsure of how to act around him. They knew he was really Puppetmon, but he was also Davis, one of them. It was all Jun could do to keep from dropping Kari and rushing over to her brother.

Piedmon slashed down, destroying a leaf stem one last time. He then stopped and leaned forward on his sword. "I think this is far enough, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kari said,"Let's rest for the night."

Piedmon lifted his sword again and ran forward. He started slashing and cutting wildly destroying a circular area in the forest. When he was done, there was a perfectly clear circular area.

"Extremely efficient," Piedmon smiled to himself as he return his sword on his back. He turned around and saw the stunned looks on the Digidestined's face. "Oh come on!" he said,"If I wanted to destroy you, don't you think I could have by now?"

"He's right," Taichi said,"We need to rest."

The Digidestined walked into the area. The way Piedmon had cut with his swords, there were large tree trunks surrounding the area. T.K. and Michael placed Taichi down on the log. "Can you sit?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah," Taichi said,"Thanks Matt. I'll be all right, I'm feeling better now."

"Kari's feeling better too," Jun said, walking over,"I wonder why that is?"

"They're the same person, remember?" Willis said, sitting down next to T.K.

T.K. started to feel uncomfortable as Willis sat next to him. They hadn't had a chance to talk since they found out that Willis was the reborn Takeru. Willis decided to break the ice,"T.K., um...hee, I don't have any idea what to say."

T.K. smiled slightly. "I can't imagine why. You were my younger brother, and now we're the same age."

"Do you...do you think that when this is all over, I could see my parents again?"

"Of course," T.K. said,"I would be happy to introduce you to them."

The two of them shook each other's hand.

Michael and Cody were sitting next to each other. "Well," Michael said, sighing,"This sure brings back memories."

"What does?" Cody asked.

"Sitting here like this, around the camp fire," Michael said,"Its just like we did so many times before." He glanced to were Yolei and Taichi were talking. He sighed. "And the two of us sitting here alone."

"Yeah," Cody said, sighing slightly.

Michael looked over to where Kari was sitting alone with Gatomon. "It looks like at least half of Tai is joining us this time," he said.

"All of him will," Cody said.

"What?" Michael asked.

Cody didn't answer him.

"What did you say?" Michael asked, turning towards Cody. He was sitting there typing away at his laptop.

"Yeah," Michael said, sighing as he turned away,"This sure brings back memories."

"You have to remember me," Jun said.

Davis shook his head. "You are a Digidestined, that is all I know."

"Don't you remember? You're my twin brother!" she said,"You have to remember."

Davis shook his head. "I am Puppetmon, the Dark Master of the Forest."

"Don't you remember our mother? Our father? They're very worried about you," Jun said, almost in tears,"They have everyone looking for you. It was tearing me apart to keep it a secret where you were. You have to remember, so you can come back home."

Davis hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. Jun couldn't take it anymore. She held her head down and started crying. Davis stared at her for a long moment. He started to say something, but hesitated, like he was trying to remember. "J-J-J..."

Jun looked up at him. Through tear filled eyes she saw Davis shuddering on the letter 'J'. "J-J-J," Davis studdered,"J-J-JJJJJJJJJJJun. Your name is Jun."

"Yes," Jun said, still crying, but with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Your my s-s-s-s-sister," Davis finally got out,"You're my twin sister."

"Yes!" Jun said, throwing her arms around his neck,"You remember! Oh Davis..."

Kari watched the two siblings reunited and smiled. "They're together again. Good."

Kari turned to Piedmon with a confused look on her face. "Why would you be happy?"

"Despite what you may think," Piedmon said,"The Dark Masters were a family, my family. Puppetmon was a brother to me. I am glad that he was able to be reunited with someone who cares for him deeper than me before the end."

Kari saw a weird expression on Piedmon's face. Piedmon sighed. "I will miss him."

Kari looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set below the horizon. "Piedmon," she said,"I would like to hear more, but I have to make an announcement first."

She stood up. "Can I have everyone's attention please," Kari said. After all the eyes were on her she said,"Now, Cody, how close is the Annihilation Wave?"

"Within one more day, this world will be gone," he said, sadly.

Kari nodded. "And Apocalymon needs his Mega body, or he will be destroyed also. He needs Pup-er Davis to complete the evolution. He will be coming soon. The final battle is coming." She chuckled to herself,"I never asked this of you as Tai, but I will ask you as Kari. I want each of you to be sure of your dedication. To make sure your heart is in the right place. I want you to go back to earth, spend this night with your families, make sure you are ready to die if necessary. If you don't come back, I won't think any less of you."

The Digidestined didn't move for a couple of seconds, then Kari said,"Go. That's an order!"

T.K. was the first one to stand up. "I never really told my mother how much I love her. I think I should start."

He walked off. The others soon followed him. Jun stood up. "I'll explain everything to my mom and dad. Since Davis can't return to the real world without a Digivice, I'll tell them that he's safe."

She left. Kari then turned to Ken. "I want you to go too."

He shook his head."I can't."

"I release you from your oath. Now go and see the Ichijoji's. They are your body's parents. Go."

Ken nodded and left.

Soon, only Taichi, Yolei, Kari, Davis, and Piedmon were left. Kari looked at Taichi. "You too."

"I have no where to go," Taichi said.

"Go somewhere with Yolei," Kari said,"Spend the last night with her. She loves you so much. Tell her before...you know."

Taichi turned to where Yolei was blushing. He grabbed her hand and led her into the woods.

"So," Piedmon said, turning to Kari and Gatomon,"I guess we are the only ones left."

"Yeah," Kari said, sitting down.

"I am going to get some sleep," Davis said, lying down.

Piedmon turned to Kari. "Why is it that you didn't leave?"

"I have no where to go," she said.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"No," Kari said,"I don't belong with them. Not at this moment."

"What do you mean?" Piedmon asked. He then remembered the look that Kari gave Taichi and Yolei. The way the two of them had been acting towards each other, like they had been keeping a secret. "You two are going to..."

Kari nodded. "Yeah."

Taichi and Yolei had left their Digimon near a lake while they had climbed to a small rock cliff overlooking the water. Yolei sat down and removed her shoes and socks, dipping her feet into the water. Taichi sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against his chest. "Since when did you start wearing this over shirt?"

Taichi looked at the green long sleeve shirt that was open over his white t-shirt. "You don't like it?"

"No, that's not it," Yolei said,"it just looks, weird, that's all."

Taichi smiled. He watched the sun slowly drop below the mountains. "I think that if we're going to stay here all night, we'd better get some blankets."

"Yeah, "Yolei said, sarcasticly,"We wouldn't want to catch a cold before Armageddon."

Taichi smiled.

"Please don't leave," Yolei said, snuggling in,"I want to remember you as you are now, right as we are."

"Yolei," he said,"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are," Yolei said,"I know what you and Kari are going to do. I'm not an idiot."

"Yolei," he said, again,"There's no evidence which body will end up in."

"Don't talk," she said,"I just want to be with you now."

Yolei snuggled into Taichi's chest. She didn't want this to ever end. She wanted them to be like this forever. They stayed that way all night. When the sun started to rise the next morning, Taichi gently pushed her awake. "I think we'd better get back to Kari."

"Please,"Yolei said,"This day will never come again. We will never happen. So please, please, let me have this morning, let me have this moment."

Taichi looked at her. He loved her so much, but, he knew that he had to do what he was going to do. He didn't want this moment to end either, but he had to.

"Come on," Taichi said, removing his arm from around Yolei's shoulder,"Kari's waiting."

The campsite was empty except for Kari, Gatomon, Davis, and Piedmon. Taichi sighed. "I'm surprised that no one is here."

"Who says no one is here?"

"T.K.,Willis," Kari said, happily,"You're here."

"I was here at the beginning," T.K. said,"And I will be here at the end."

"Don't forget about us," Michael said, as he, Cody, and Jun came through the forest.

"What?" Michael said when he saw the surprised look on everyone's face,"You had to know that we'd be back."

"Yeah," Taichi said,"Thanks Joe. I guess that's everyone."

"Don't forget about me."

"Myotismon!" Taichi said, completely surprised,"You came back?"

"Of course," he said,"I didn't almost die escaping from the Dark Masters's castle for nothing."

"That's everyone," Kari said. She stood up and faced the Digidestined and the two remaining Dark Masters,"Now, we know that Apocalymon is too strong. We need to get stronger. So, to that end Taichi and I will be going to Jijimon's Tower."

"You're going to train more?" Ken asked.

"No," Taichi said,"We're going to complete the Datamon's download that was disrupted four years ago."

"What!" everyone asked.

"We need to," Kari said,"When we become one again, we should have more strength than separate. The whole is greater than the some of its parts."

"But, you don't have the knowledge to do that," Cody said.

"No," Kari said,"But Genai does. He is meeting us at the tower."

Agumon and Gatomon looked at them with worried looks in their faces. "Which body will you end up as?" Agumon asked.

"We don't know," Kari said, mentioning to herself,"It could be this one..."

"..or this one," Taichi said, mentioning to himself,"But, in either case, we should have Apocalymon on a level field."

"We'd better go," Kari said, holding out the D-terminal,"Gatomon, if you would be so kind as to give us a ride.."

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon! The Angel of Light."

"We'll be back,"Kari said, getting onto Nefertimon,"Are you coming Taichi?"

Taichi nodded. He walked over to Nefertimon. He then ran back to Yolei and gave her kiss. "I want you to know that I love you."

"I know," Yolei said, starting to cry,"and I love you."

Taichi got onto Nefertimon, and Agumon jumped on behind him. No one said anything as Nefertimon flew into the air. Yolei watched them until they were out of sight.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. APOCALYMON: COMPLETE

APOCALYMON: COMPLETE  
  
This is Piedmon. Last time the Digidestined had to decided to spend one last night with their families before our fight with Apocalymon. Kari and Taichi then returned to Jijimon's Tower to be reunited together. I hope they return before Apocalymon's Annihilation Wave destroyed us all.  
  
  
The light of the sun cast down onto the campsite of the Digidestined. It created a shadow along the forest ground. It truly was a sight to see the darkness and light fight for control.   
  
"This is beautiful," Jun said, looking at the shadows of the forest,"In a weird sort of way."  
  
She turned to the only other girl present. "Don't you think, Yolei?"  
  
Yolei kept staring into space. "Yolei?"  
  
"What?" she asked, surprised, turning her head to her bestfriend,"What is it?"  
  
Jun sighed. "Yolei, I know what's on your mind, but Taichi needed to go."  
  
"I know," Yolei said, sadly.  
  
"Yolei," Jun said, hugging her,"Who's to say that Taichi won't come back? At this point, it could be either of them, right?"  
  
Yolei nodded. "Yeah, I just don't know what I'll do if its Kari that comes back."  
  
"Poor Yolei," T.K. thought, watching her poor her heart out to Jun,"It isn't fair. Sora has had nothing but heart break her entire two lives. I think she deserves some happiness."  
  
The reborn Matt Ishida watched the reborn Sora. As he did, he started to feel strange, a feeling he had never felt before crept into his heart. She was smart, almost as smart as Cody. All of his friends at school considered her a nerd, and therefore found her unattractive, but T.K. always found her attractive, and quite cute. He wouldn't mind being seen with her on a date. "I don't believe it...."he thought to himself, completely surprised,"I think I'm....falling in love with Yolei."  
  
While T.K. started to examine his feelings, Ken sat watching Piedmon. He seemed so calm as he stared into the sky, like he was searching for something. "What is it, Myotismon?" Piedmon asked without turning to face him.  
  
"Uh," Ken said, surprised,"I...uh...that is..."  
  
"You have been staring at me for the past ten minutes," he turned towards him,"What is it that you find so fascinating about me?"  
  
"I was just thinking that I don't think I ever saw you fight before."  
  
"Really?" Piedmon asked, interested.  
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah. I served you, but you and the rest of the Dark Masters preferred to keep in the shadows and manipulate other Digimon into fighting for you."  
  
Piedmon glared at him. "Are you calling me a coward?"  
  
Wormmon and Veemon stood defensively at Ken's side. "I'm not calling you anything," Ken said, holding up his hands,"I was in charge of you entire army at one point, I know how strong you are. I just never saw you in battle."  
  
Piedmon smiled slightly. "There was no need to battle when you came under my service. The four of us had destroyed all the other Megas. When you became our warlord, there was no one as strong as me. There was no need for me to fight until Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon appeared."  
  
Piedmon's smiled faded as he looked into the sky. "You're going to get your chance to watch me fight."  
  
"Jun," Davis said, looking at his sister. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"For the pain I've caused you," he said, looking at the ground,"I must have hurt you so bad when I went off with the Dark Masters. You must have hated me."  
  
"You may be Puppetmon," Jun said," and I may be Mimi Tachikawa, but you are my brother. I always loved you, and I always will."  
  
The two siblings hugged each other. It was strange. Before Davis went off with the Dark Masters, Jun never realized how much she really loved her younger brother. She knew that after this war was over, the two of them were going to be closer than they ever were before.  
  
"That's nice," Cody said, watching the Motomiyas hug,"It makes me wish that I had a brother or sister."  
  
Michael placed a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Cody, I want you to know something. Even back when we were Joe and Izzy, I've always thought of you as a brother."  
  
Cody turned to him and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Everyone there was no full of happy thoughts and feelings. Although they may die this day, it suddenly didn't seem so bad.  
  
Cody's laptop beeped. A computerized voice spoke out. "Ten hours until the destruction of the Digital World."  
  
Everyone's smiles turned upside down. They were depressed again. Piedmon clenched his fist. "Come on, Apocalymon," he thought,"You have to make your move soon."  
  
  
  
Nefertimon approached the dark stones of Jijimon's Holy Tower and quickly pulled up. "I think I just got whiplash," Agumon said.  
  
"Sorry," Nefertimon said, continuing her way up. They reached the balcony of the tower and landed.  
  
"Ah," Jijimon said, walking towards them with his staff,"You made it. Good."  
  
"Is Genai here?" Taichi asked.  
  
Jijimon nodded. "Yes, He is inside. Are you ready?"  
  
"We can do this right now?" Kari asked, surprised.  
  
"No," Genai said, walking towards them through the hall,"I got the e-mail you sent about Datamon's lab. I went over there and cleaned out his computer, but it will take some time to put together a machine to complete the download."  
  
"You have to hurry," Kari said.  
  
"I will do my best," Genai said, walking back into the hall.  
  
"There is trouble," Jijimon said, "Apocalymon has arrived at the campsite."  
  
"What?" Kari yelled.  
  
"How can you tell that?" Taichi asked, confused.  
  
Jijimon smiled slightly. "I can tell these things."  
  
"What is happening right now?" Agumon asked.  
  
"The Digidestined are just beginning to notice the hover ship...."  
  
  
  
"He's here," T.K. said, grimly. The shadow of the hover ship was covering them. On the deck of the ship stood Anteiramon, his cloak billowing. The black skinned Tokomon that contained the spirit of Apocalymon was in a giant red seat next to him.  
  
He started laughing. "Well, well, hello Digidestined." His eyes rested on Piedmon,"And I see that you are here as well. We should really get started. The Wave is already heading towards us, and I'm not dressed for the Apocalypse."  
  
"Maybe I should give you some fashion pointers," Jun said.  
  
The Tokomon laughed, "I would be happy to ask your brother. Maybe he could help me with a new suit. Do you think he could come up here and help?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Davis said,"Not unless I get compensated for your new outfit."  
  
Anteiramon started laughing. He floated up into the air, and started his decent to the ground. "We don't pay for services rendered, but we do ask for a down payment. I'll have to extract a few 'pounds' from you."   
  
"I'm sorry," T.K. said,"We don't have British money, do you take yen?"  
  
Anteiramon landed in front of them. "I'm sorry. If you don't have any money, I'll take one of you instead."  
  
T.K. took out his Digivice and turned to the others. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
All the Digidestined cheered. "Then let's Digivolve" Patamon said.  
  
"Alruamon digivolve to Ninjamon!"  
  
"Hakwmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"  
  
"Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Rapidmon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
"Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"  
  
"Exveemon...."  
  
"Stingmon...."  
  
"....DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"  
  
"Angemon...."  
  
"Ankylomon....."  
  
"....DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon!"  
  
The Digidestined stared down Anteiramon for a couple of seconds before the battle started. Paildramon lead the attack. He zoomed forward and went to kick Anteiramon in the head, but he ducked. He grabbed Paildramon by the leg and threw him away. Shakkoumon fired his Fajita Bombs. Anteiramon chanted a few magic words and erected a magical shield. The spinning bombs bounced off harmlessly.   
  
Megaseadramon jumped forward. "Thunder Javelin!"   
  
Anteiramon pointed his hand at the incoming lightning bolt. It disappeared in a circle of light. He jumped forward and grabbed Megaseadramon by the tail  
  
Aquillamon and Ninjamon decided to team up. Ninjamon jumped onto Aquillamon's back and the two of them soared upward. The giant bird dive bombed Anteiramon. Ninjamon threw his spinning stars and Aquillamon opened his mouth wide. "Blast Rings!"  
  
Anteiramon saw the two attacks coming and used Megaseadramon as a shield.   
  
"Megaseadramon!" Michael called out as he Digimon fell to the ground.  
  
"We're sorry," Aquillamon said, landing.  
  
Megaseadramon lay at Anteiramon's feet. He looked around,"Who's next?"  
  
Rapidmon jumped in front of him. "I am! Rapid Fire!"  
  
Anteiramon quickly brought his arm in front of his body and deflected the twin missiles.  
  
Aquillamon decided to give it another try. He rammed Anteiramon. "Grand Horn!"  
  
The Priest of Darkness held out his hands and grabbed Aquillamon's horn, stopping his momentum. Aquillamon flapped his wings, trying to move forward, but Anteiramon was stopping him. "This is too easy," Anteiramon laughed.  
  
Megaseadramon then regained conscience and jumped up, pointing his horn directly at Anteiramon's face. The Priest's eye looked at the horn for half a second. "Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Anteiramon was thrown through the forest, destroying what little trees were left.  
  
"Great job!" T.K. said,"I think we've got him."  
  
"Stay sharp," Ken said,"He's coming back."  
  
Anteiramon jumped up from where he hand landed. He soared in the air, then landed in front of the Digidestined. The side of his face was black, covered in electrical burns. Anteiramon threw his arms into the air. The sky turned pitch black. "What's going on?" Ken asked.  
  
"Its the Annihilation Wave!" Yolei said,"Its here!"  
  
"No," Cody said,"The ground isn't falling apart. It has to be something else."  
  
"We'll stop him, whatever he's doing." Paildramon said. He floated forward with the other Digidestined Digimon.  
  
Anteiramon smiled. "Go Back!" he shouted, throwing his arms down.  
  
The Digidestined Digimon were thrown into the ground. "Shakkoumon!" Cody said,"Get up!"  
  
"I....can't..." he said.  
  
"Now," Anteiramon said,"I will regress you to your Digi-eggs, and destroy you! Ha ha hahahah!"  
  
"I've got the sinking feeling," Paildramon said. He was surrounded in a white light, and turned into Exveemon and Stingmon.  
  
"I'm changing back..." Megaseadramon said, turning to Seadramon.  
  
"I just can't hold on..." Shakkoumon said, returning to Angemon and Ankylomon.  
  
"Now," Antieramon said,"I am going to complete the spell and turn you all into Digi-eggs!"  
  
Suddenly, Anteiramon was hurled across the destroyed forest by a foot in the side of his head. The sky returned to normal, but the Digimon remained in their Champion forms.  
  
Anteiramon jumped up and looked to see who had hurt him. "Piedmon!" he asked, surprised.  
  
The Dark Master stood with his fists clenched. "I think I have been patient long enough," he said,"I believe it is time for me to step in."  
  
Anteiramon smiled and he stood. "Very well, let's go!"  
  
The two Digimon charged at each other. Piedmon didn't even use his swords. He punched Anteiramon in the face and sent him staggering. He then kicked the priest in the stomach, and kicked him in the side of the face with his other leg.  
  
  
  
  
"Piedmon?" Kari asked.  
  
Jijimon nodded. "Yes, and it appears he is doing quite well. If Piedmon can destroy Anteiramon, then Apocalymon can't return to his body, because there will be no one to chant the incantations."  
  
Taichi looked at Kari. "Kari, listen, I need some more time before..."  
  
"What?" Kari asked, nearly yelling,"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want to see how things play out between Piedmon and Anteiramon before we rejoin."  
  
"You want to see how things play out?" Kari yelled. She then calmed down. "You're just scared..I know," she said, looking at the ground,"So am I." She looked back at Taichi,"We'll wait to see how things play out. Jijimon, what's happening right now?"  
  
"Piedmon is still fighting Anteiramon....."  
  
  
"Clown Trick!"  
  
Anteiramon jumped into the air and avoided the energy blast. He hovered in the air and stared down at Piedmon, waiting for him to make the next move. When Piedmon didn't do anything, Anteiramon smiled. "Very well then, I will go first."   
  
He placed his hands together and started chanting a few magical words. He then shot his hands open and a bolt of lightning escaped from his hands. Piedmon raised his hands and blocked the attack.   
  
"Not bad," he said, looking at his hands,"But I know a few magical tricks myself." He reached behind his back and threw a white cloth towards Anteiramon. The priest raised his hand and stopped the hanker chef a few inches in front of his face. He moved his finger. "Na ah!"  
  
He threw the cloth back towards Piedmon, but he slashed the cloth away with his sword. "This has gone on long enough!" He soared into the air and began fighting Anteiramon at a blinding speed.  
  
The Digidestined stared at the battle ahead. Suddenly, Michael shouted out. "Oh shoot!" He turned to Cody,"How long until the Annihilation Wave hits us?"  
  
Cody looked at his laptop,"Eight hours until the Digital World is destroyed, Five hours until the Wave reaches this area."  
  
Davis stared at Piedmon fighting Anteiramon. "I hope he can defeat him."  
  
Piedmon gained the upper hand against Anteiramon and threw him into the ground. He placed his hands together and extended his index fingers. "Clown Trick!"  
  
The massive burst of energy hit Anteiramon causing a mighty explosion to kick up. There was a burst of light and a giant mushroom cloud of explosion. When it was gone, Anteiramon was no where in sight, and there was a giant crater.  
  
"You did it!" Davis shouted,"Piedmon, you beat him!"  
  
Piedmon smiled, then turned towards the hover ship. He's eyes met the gaze of the black skinned Tokomon. "Now, Apocalymon, its your turn."  
  
"I don't think so," Apocalymon grinned, "I will soon be in my true body."  
  
"Oh really," Piedmon asked.  
  
"Yes," Tokomon said,"Right...now!"  
  
Piedmon heard Davis yell out. Piedmon spun around and saw Anteiramon flying out of the ground right beside Davis. Anteiramon held out his hand on his way up and grabbed Davis in a stream of energy.  
  
Jun ran over and grabbed Davis's hand, trying to pull him from the magic grip of Anteiramon. "Jun, don't let me go!"  
  
Jun felt her grip slipping. "I'll never let you go, Davis, never."  
  
She pulled as hard as she could. The other Digidestined were running over to help her, but it was too late. Davis slipped out of her hand and he hovered into the air to Anteiramon. "I love you Jun!" he shouted.  
  
Anteiramon closed his fist and Davis was surrounded in a bubble. The reborn Puppetmon yelled out in pain, and his human being was dissolved away to reveal his wooden body underneath. The circle then closed in on him, turning him into a Digi-egg.  
  
"No!" Piedmon yelled, charging forward. Anteiramon raised his other hand and blasted Peidmon to the ground. He then turned back to the hover craft. Two more Digi-eggs emerged from it.  
  
"Metalseadramon and Apocalymon's body," Cody said.  
  
Anteiramon began chanting and the three eggs joined together in a ball of light. The black skinned Tokomon than raised into the air and went to join with the ball of light.  
  
"I must stop this!" Piedmon said,"Clown Trick!"  
  
Anteiramon was ripped through the chest by Piedmon's attack. He turned to Piedmon and smiled. "A valiant effort, but, I'm afraid the spell is over." The Priest of Darkness than breathed his last.  
  
The black skinned Tokomon joined with the ball of light. The light coursed with electricity and exploded, a cube appearing. The cube grew and became much bigger, with claws emerging from each side. On top, a black figure wearing a cape emerged.  
  
"Ahh," Apocalymon said, clenching his fists,"It is good to be back to my old self again."  
  
"No!" T.K. said,"He's been reunited in his old body!"  
  
"Davis," Jun cried, hard,"Oh Davis."  
  
  
  
  
"No," Jijimon said.  
  
"What is it?" Taichi asked,"What happened?"  
  
"Anteiramon got Davis."  
  
"Oh no!" Kari said,"Did Apocalymon....?"  
  
Jijimon nodded. "He's returned to his true body."  
  
"No!" Kari said. She turned to Taichi. "We've got to join together now!"  
  
Taichi nodded. "Agreed. Our combined strength is needed."  
  
  
The two of them turned and walked down the hall. They met Genai, and he lead them to a large machine. There was two seats with metal helmets attached to the seats. The helmets were connected to each other by a long tube filled with wires. Behind the seats was a large metal box with a keyboard and a screen.  
  
"Now," Genai said,"Those seats are for you, sit."  
  
Taichi sat in the left one and Kari sat in the right one. "I'm filled with butterflies," Taichi said.  
  
"So am I," Kari said,"But we are going to destroy Apocalymon."  
  
  
  
Apocalymon looked down at the Digidestined and smiled. "This feels so good. To be back in your true body. I'm certain that you can understand that, being bodily displaced yourselves."  
  
The Digidestined were too shock to say anything. Apocalymon shrugged. "To each his own, now let's get this started, hmm?" Apocalymon raised his hand and pointed two fingers at the Digidestined. He started counting off each one,"Enee, meanee, minee, moe, Catch-a-Digidestined-by-the-toe, if-he-hollers..." his fingers rested on Yolei,"..destroy-her!"  
  
A red burst of energy left from Apocalymon's finger, heading on a collision course to Yolei. She and the rest of the Digidestined were too scared to move. "Look out!" Piedmon shouted, pushing Yolei to the ground. He then backhanded the red ball away, where it destroyed a nearby mountain.  
  
Piedmon didn't waste any time. He had to attack Apocalymon while he was still surprised. Piedmon grabbed his swords and flung them. "Trump Sword!"  
  
Apocalymon smiled. One of his claws swallowed the swords. Piedmon placed his fingers together. "Clown Trick!"  
  
Another one of Apocalymon's claws blasted the energy aside. Using his hand, he fired a red blast from his palm that hit Piedmon and threw him to the ground. Apocalymon then fired more blasts from his fingers.  
  
Piedmon landed on his back and was trying to move out of the way, but Apocalymon's other blasts hit in, tearing his body up.  
  
  
  
"Guys," Jijimon said, turning towards Kari and Taichi,"You've got to hurry. Piedmon is getting killed."  
  
Genai was just finishing attaching the helmet to Kari's head. "Are you almost finished?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes," Genai said. He walked around to the metal box behind the seats. Taichi reached up and felt the helmet around his head. "Are you sure this will work?"  
  
"Yes," Genai said, typing into the keyboard,"I copied Datamon's device perfectly."  
  
He kept typing at the keyboard. "Now, I want to reminded you again that I cannot reverse this process. When the download is complete, it is permanent."  
  
"We understand," Taichi said.  
  
"And I want you to know that you can end up as either body," Genai said,"During Datamon's download, the original Digidestined's body were near death. Taichi's body has been fully healed, so, it can go either way."  
  
"We understand,"Kari said.  
  
"Any time you're ready," Genai said.  
  
Taichi turned to Agumon. "Listen, if the download happens in Kari's body, we'll have to be partnered with Gatomon. I just want you to know, that you've meant more to me than anything. You are my best friend Agumon, thank you."  
  
Kari turned to Nefertimon. "And if we end up as Taichi, I want to thank you for being my partner. We should had fun together."  
  
Nefertimon smiled and Agumon started blushing.  
  
"Genai.."Kari said.  
  
"...Do it!" Taichi said.  
  
Genai nodded and pressed the enter button on the keyboard. Almost instantly, Kari's body was filled with light. She started screaming and griped onto to handles of the chair. Taichi started to scream a second later.  
  
"I'm sorry," Genai said,"I didn't know this would be painful."  
  
"No.."Kari said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"Keep going..." Taichi said through clenched teeth.  
  
The light suddenly exploded, sending a nova of light throughout the temple. Everyone present shielded their eyes. When the light faded, only Kari remained.  
  
She reached up and disconnected the helmet. Standing up, she raised her hands and looked at the palms. Then she looked herself over, checking out her new attire. She was still wearing her pink and white shirt, and her pink gloves, but her shorts had been replaced by long pants, and she was now wearing a buttoned long sleeve shirt. She nodded to herself, approving of the outfit. She then closed her fists, and let them drop.  
  
"Come on, Nefertimon," she said, unemotionally,"The other's need us."  
  
She jumped onto her Digimon's back, and the two of them jumped off of the balcony and flew off.  
  
Agumon ran to the railing and watched them fly off. He placed his remaining arm on the railing. He thought he saw an image of Taichi nodding to him slightly before Kari and Nefertimon disappeared from view. "Goodbye, old friend."  
  
"Kari," Nefertimon said as they flew through the sky,"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel incredible!" she said,"I am whole, I'm complete! No more doubts, no more self denying! I am whole! I am complete! I am Tai Kamyia!" She started laughing widely and cheering.  
  
  
  
Piedmon continued to spasm as Apocalymon fired his blasts at his body. The Digidestined and the other Digimon were too scared to help. When Apocalymon was certain that Piedmon was not going to attack him back, he raised his hand. "And no," he said,"The final attack!"  
  
He was about to fire at Piedmon, when a burst of light caught his eye. He stopped his attack and turned to the air. He saw Kari and Nefertimon floating in the sky.  
  
"Look!" Ken shouted,"Its Kari! She's back!"  
  
"Kari?" Yolei asked, turning to the sky. When she saw the brown haired girl in the sky, she started crying.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yolei," T.K. said.  
  
Nefertimon landed on the ground and turned back into Gatomon. Kari walked over to Piedmon. The last Dark Master turned his head towards her. "Hey, Tai, you made it."  
  
"Tai?" Apocalymon asked,"As in Tai Kamiya?"  
  
Kari looked up at the evil Digimon. She glared at him, giving Apocalymon the opportunity to see Kari's eyes. "It is you!" Apocalymon said, laughing hystericly,"The great Tai Kamiya, is now a girl! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Piedmon couldn't get up, so he just turned his head to see her. "Kari, I'm glad you made it."  
  
Kari saw how weakly he was talking. "Don't speak," she said,"You've got to save your strength."  
  
Piedmon smiled slightly. "We both know that I'm not going to make it, but, if I had the chance, I would not trade this last battle for anything. It felt...good...to fight on the 'right' side for once. " He started laughing, then coughed.  
  
"Piedmon, please..." Kari said, softly.  
  
"I know...'cough'....that I've done some...'cough'...terrible things, but...for what its worth, I'm sorry. I was a virus, I couldn't act as a vaccine did. I was created to conquer. I wanted to help, but my programing fought against those urges. I finally had that chance. I was glad that I could have....'cough'....fought for someone, instead of just myself."  
  
He smiled. "Hey, Tai, get that guy for me....don't let him win....we're all couting...on...you......................"   
  
Kari felt a wind blow as Piedmon's eyes closed. "Goodbye, Piedmon," she said, softly,"You weren't as evil as you believed yourself to be. A heart of darkness...can't repent as you did, can't be selfless as you did. You demonstrated your caring when the other Dark Master's died, and your selflessness by dying for us. You must have been fighting against yourself your entire life. Thank you. Thank you for saving Yolei's life, and for buying enough time for me to return."  
  
Kari turned towards Apocalymon. "You...you are pure evil! Only hate and death has been present in the Digital World since you arrived! I will stop you, here and now!"  
  
"Oh really?" he asked,"Your Digimon may be able to reach Ultimate, but she is still not strong enough to beat me."  
  
Kari clenched her firsts. Suddenly, Apocalymon's upper torso began to spasm. "W-what is going on?" Gatomon asked.  
  
A small glowing circle shot out of his body. The ball of light floated down in front of Kari."The Digi-egg of Courage?" she asked. It then exploded. Kari closed her eyes. She felt something drop into her hands. "It changed into a Crest of Courage!"  
  
"Kari?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Kari?" T.K. asked, stepping forward with the other Digidestined,"What's..what's going on?"  
  
Kari clenched the crest in her hand. She smiled and glanced towards the sky. "Thanks, Davis." She then dropped the crest around her neck.  
  
"So you have the Crest of Courage back," Apocalymon sneered,"So what?"  
  
Kari smiled,"You forgot what this Crest can do!" The air around her started to shimmer, and lightning began to course through the sky.  
  
"No!" Apocalymon shouted,"No, not again! No!"  
  
"Just like before," Yolei said,"The Crest is changing."  
  
The lightning in the sky and came together and blasted into the Crest of Courage around Kari's neck. The red crest with the symbol of the sun melted away and a pink crest with a symbol of a star appeared.  
  
"NO!" Apocalymon shouted,"Not that crest! That crest...."  
  
"Yes," Kari said, smiling,"The crest that almost beat you last time! The Crest that I call, the Crest of Light!"  
  
She held out her Digivice,"Its time."  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"   
  
"Angewomon digivolve to Holydramon!"  
  
Apocalymon stared in horror at the large Holy Dragon Digimon that grew on the ground. Kari got onto Holydramon's head and grabbed her two horns with her hands. Without turning around, she said,"Guys, I want you to get back to earth. There is no reason for you to remain in the Digital World now."  
  
"What?" T.K. asked,"I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"You have to, Matt!" she snapped,"I'm the only one that stands a chance, and if you die here, there will be no to stop him if I fail!"  
  
"I guess you're right," T.K. growled,"Let's go Digidestined."  
  
Everyone left, except for Yolei. "Sora," Kari said, without turning around,"I...I just want to tell you that I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
Yolei nodded."I know, you needed to do this. That is what I love about you, your determination for sacrifice. You would have made a great father."  
  
Kari kept staring at Apocalymon. "Go!"  
  
Yolei nodded. "Right. Good luck, Tai. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Sora," Kari said.   
  
TO BE CONCLUDED...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
ITS KARI AND HOLYDRAMON VS. APOCALYMON! 


	20. APOCALYMON: ARMAGEDDON

I want to thank you all for reading this, and I was to give special thanks to Miaou5 for helping me write this chapter. This story was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, without further interuption, I proudly present the conclusion to "The Ressurection War"  
  
APOCALYMON: ARMAGEDDON  
  
Last time Apocalymon got Davis and reunited with his old body. Taichi and Kari completed Datamon's download. I am whole again! I arrived at the battlefield just in time for Piedmon to give me his last words. The Digi-egg of Courage appeared and turned into the Crest of Courage. It then transformed into the eight crest, the one I call the Crest of Light. Angewomon digivovled to Holydramon. The Annihilation Wave is picking up speed and heading towards us. Now, the final battle is about to begin...  
  
  
Kari grabbed onto Holydramon's horns. She watched the other Digidestined fly away. her eyes stared at Yolei until they were out of sight. "Sora," she thought, "Sora....I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted nothing more that to be with you forever.....but, we can't now. I had to do this. I love you, Sora, and I always will."  
  
She then closed her heart. Her mind needed to be focused on the task at hand. She turned to the evil Digimon floating in the sky in front of her. Holydramon tilted her head upwards to look at Apocalymon. Kari held tight onto her Digimon's horns to keep from falling backwards.   
  
The reborn Tai Kamiya stared up at the giant Mega in the sky in front of her. "You...you delight in hurt and pain. You relish in death and destruction. Life is nothing more that something to be thrown out and discarded. How many have died at your hands? How many deaths have you caused? Well, this time it will be your death!"  
  
Apocalymon laughed. "We'll have to see about that. Many have tried, but they all died." He started laughing. "Speaking of which, you are stupid! Stupid for blowing your second chance at life. Even if, through some divine miracle, you were able to defeat me, you still have to escape before the Annihilation Wave destroys the Digital World...Ah! Here it comes now."  
  
Holydramon turned her head so she and Kari could see to the right. They could see over the mountain range. It seemed like a bright explosion. The light cast a dark shadow at the mountain's base seconds before it was ripped apart. The mountain crumbled into dust that littered the ground. That soon swallowed by a river of lava. As soon as the lava ran underneath them, the sky began to storm.  
  
Holydramon turned to the left. The wave continued to destroy everything in its path.  
  
  
"Well," Apocalymon ask, as the thunder and lightning boomed and cracked in the background,"Shall we get started?"  
  
"Davis!" Kari suddenly said,"Where's Davis?"  
  
Apocalymon started to laugh,"I'm afraid that the one you call 'Davis' is gone. When Anteiramon regressed him to his Digi-egg, his 'soul' if you will, went on to a higher plane. Davis is gone."  
  
Kari half smiled. "Then there is no reason for us to handle you gently. Holydramon, lets go and don't worry, you can take him!" The Crest of Light shown a bit brighter around her chest.  
  
Holydramon shot forward. Apocalymon blasted his eight claws at them. The dragon Digimon dodged one claw, but another zoomed to claim her. Kari hold on tight as her Digimon zoomed up to avoid it. As her Digimon weaved her way thought the claws, Kari shouted,"Its payback time, Apocalymon, for twenty-four years of blood and death!"  
  
One of Apocalymon' s claws struck Holydramon in the middle of her long body. She fell to the lava below, but luckily, she landed on one of the remaining islands. Kari held on tightly as her Digimon landed on her stomach. "Get up!" Kari said.  
  
Holydramon quickly flew up into the air. She continued her frontal assault to get to Apocalymon's vulnerable torso while the Apocalypse continued around them.  
  
  
  
The rest of the Digidestined were flying as fast as they could through the sky. "We're almost there," Cody said, looking at his laptop,"The signal from the Digital Gate is right ahead."  
  
The other Digidestined who were riding on Aquillamon with him nodded.  
  
"Good," Michael said, glancing to the person next to him. Jun was still crying her eyes out. He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jun, I-I'm sorry for your brother."  
  
Jun didn't say anything. She just leaned over and started to cry on Michael's shoulder.  
  
Yolei glanced over her shoulder and saw the two of them. Her eyes started to water. T.K. observed this. He wanted to reach over and comfort her, but he hesitated.  
  
"There's the gate!" Ken shouted from on Exveemon's back.  
  
"Let's go home," Willis said.  
  
"But..."Yolei said,"What about Tai? We can't just leave..."  
  
"Yolei," T.K. said, placing his hand on her shoulder,"We both know that....Tai..can take care of his-herself." He was hesitant to call Kari by her real name, but he knew it would calm the crying Yolei."  
  
"Okay," Yolei said, reluctantly.  
  
The last remaining Digital Gate was a large television set sitting on a small hill in a grassy plain. The Digidestined held out their Digivices and the television screen lit up. Right before Yolei directed Aquillamon into the gate, she looked at the area they had just come from. "Tai," she thought to herself,"You have to win. I need you to come home."  
  
  
Holydramon dodged another claw. She swam through the air, narrowly missing the grasp of another.  
  
"Enough," Apocalymon said,"Fight me!"  
  
Holydramon got tired of doing nothing but defending and running. She charged Apocalymon. He blasted her down with one of his claws.  
  
"Okay," Kari said,"We can't get close to him as long as he has those claws. We need to get rid of them first."  
  
"Gotcha," Holydramon said, rising into the air. The dragon Digimon floated into the sky and crouched, ready to attack.  
  
Apocalymon didn't waste any time. He started his assault again, mercilessly attacking with his claws. He shot one of them towards Kari and Holydramon. The duo continued on their path towards Apocalymon. Holydramon waited until the claw was a few feet in front of her, then she pulled up quickly and with a flick of her tail, she sent the claw flying back at Apocalymon.  
  
"Ah!" he cried in surprised, instinctively blasting the claw away with a red energy ball from his hand.  
  
"Ha!" Kari laughed.  
  
Apocalymon growled. "You may have one claw down, but I still have seven left!" He shot two more claws at them. One shooting from the right, and the other from the left. Holydramon soared into the air and both of the claws blasted into each other.  
  
"Damn!" Apocalymon shouted as two more of this claws were destroyed,"How can you be so fast?"  
  
"Three down," Kari said,"Five to go."  
  
Apocalymon wasn't going to give them time to formulate an attack. He quickly shot them forward, all of them except one of his claws were fired. Holydramon dodged one and grabbed another with her tail. She brought that one around and into another one destroying those two. A third claw was heading towards her. She grabbed it with her teeth and smashed the fourth one with her tail, then crushed the one in her mouth.  
  
Holydramon and Kari them turned to Apocalymon. "Do you want to try with the last claw?"  
  
Apocalymon growled. "Can I ask you a question, Tai?"  
  
"What?" Kari asked, her over shirt flowing in the back from the wind of the storm.  
  
"What is the point of continuing this battle?" he asked, crossing his arms,"Why do you insist on fighting? The Digital World will blow up in less then two hours. Why die just to defeat me?"  
  
"Because," she said, holding tightly onto Holydramon's horns, "This is destiny! It was meant to happen! We were meant to battle each other."  
  
Apocalymon started laughing,"This is not destiny, it was Datamon's manipulations."  
  
"Right," Kari said,"Whether it was divine intervention or mortal emotions, we were meant to battle! It is destiny!"  
  
She looked down to her chest and saw the bright object around her neck. "and I am now equipped with this Supreme Crest. You have no chance against us!"  
  
"You know what?" Apocalymon said,"I just realized something. That crest is the same crest that Piedmon sent Myotismon to earth to find."  
  
Kari smiled. "Yes. He heard the rumor and assumed it was an Eight Child, but, Myotismon never found one. The Crest of Light is mine!"  
  
"Indeed," Apocalymon said,"Had I know that your crest, the Crest of Courage, could transform into the Supreme Crest, I would have had my servant Etemon destroy the crests, instead of trying to destroy you."  
  
"He failed," Kari said, slightly smiling,"Just like Devimon did. You servants were nothing compared to the Dark Masters!"  
  
"Well," Apocalymon said, holding out his arms,"Let's continue this, shall we?" He put his hands together and fired a massive beam of energy from his palms, down the sky where Holydramon was floating.  
  
The reborn Tai's Digimon opened her mouth and shot a massive beam of fire. The two energy attacks hit each other in a maelstrom of energy. The energy caused a storm of wind that sent streams of lava into the air. "Don't give up," Kari told Holydramon,"Keep pouring it on!"  
  
  
  
"How's it going down there?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Holydramon and Apocalymon are currently engaged in a energy battle," Jijimon said, leaning on his staff,"They are so far holding their own."  
  
Agumon sighed. "Tai," he thought,"You need to survive. The entire Digital World is counting on you. If you don't stop him now, this world will be reformatted to suit Apocalymon's vision. All the reconfigured Digi-eggs will be his slaves. You have to stop him!"  
  
The two heard a cough. Turning around they saw Genai walking down the hall. "Um, the Annihilation Wave is here."  
  
The two nodded and followed Genai to the balcony of the tower. They watched the bright light of the wave stream over the desert. "Did you e-mail the Digidestined?" Jijimon asked.  
  
Genai nodded. "Yes, they will know the fate of the three of us."  
  
"Not that it matters now," Agumon said,"But did you find out why the three of us won't be reconfigured?"  
  
"Well," Genai said,"I am not a Digimon, so I knew all along that I would not be coming back. As for the two of you, well, I'm sorry. All I know is that the for some reason, your programs have been removed from the original configuration. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well," Jijimon said, as the Annihilation Wave head towards them,"At least I have died at the end of the world."  
  
Agumon smiled,"Goodbye Tai."  
  
The wave passed under the tower, crumbling the foundation and sending the temple into the sea of lava beneath it.  
  
  
The two beams that were fighting for control at the critical point in the battle were creating a whirlwind of energy that aggravated the storm in the blackened sky. Apocalymon growled and made his red beam stronger, bringing the end of the beam closer to Holydramon. The dragon Digimon breathed her fire stronger, sending the clashing point closer to Apocalymon.  
  
"I'm not going to lose, hear me?!" Apocalymon yelled. He shouted making his beam even bigger and stronger.  
  
"This is it!" Kari said, gripping tighter on Holydramon's horns, "Go!"  
  
Holydramon poured even more fire out. The end of both beams, the clashing point of this battle, was a mixture of yellow and red. Orange light was streaming from all sides of the clash.  
  
Apocalymon screamed. His beam quickly shot in size, overpowering Holydramon's flames. "Oh no!" Kari said,"Get out of the way!"  
  
Holydramon stopped her fire breath and went to move, but Apocalymon's beam, augmented with her own rebounding flame, hit her in the stomach and sent both Kari and Holydramon crashing into the small island.  
  
Kari lost her grip and fell to the rocks, hitting the back on her head. Her eyes closed and the Crest of Light faded. Holydramon was covered by white light and regressed to Salamon.  
  
  
  
"Oh no," Cody said, looking at the computer screen.  
  
After having returned to earth, the Digidestined set up the computer lab computers so they could keep track of the battle happening in the Digital World.   
  
"What is it?" Yolei asked, hystericly,"Its...its Tai isn't. Something's happen to her!"  
  
Cody looked down. "She was doing well, very well. With her new Crest of Light, she could have beaten Apocalymon, but, he overpowered Holydramon before she could use it. Its...its over. I'm sorry, Yolei."  
  
Yolei started crying loudly. T.K. came over. He placed his hand around her shoulder. "Yolei, I'm sorry. I knew how much she meant to you."  
  
Yolei started crying onto his shoulder. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed,"No one will ever love me like that again. Tai, oh Tai!"  
  
Michael clenched his fists. "Kari, no," he said,"Tai!"  
  
  
  
Tai's eyes slowly opened. "Where am I? Its so dark...Hey! I'm..I'm my male self again, but, why?" He looked around and noticed that he was floating in a dark void. He looked down and saw a small circle in the darkness where he could see his female body lying, lifeless.  
  
"Oh no!" he thought,"I've been separated from my body! Is that why I'm not Kari anymore, because, this is my spirit, and I'm on my way to the afterlife...but, that means I'm...I'm dead."  
  
"Are you just going to give up?"  
  
Tai turned and saw a familiar figure floating towards him. "Piedmon?" he asked.  
  
"Is that all you have?" Piedmon asked," Are you just going to give up? You can't!"  
  
"But...but Piedmon," he said, sadly,"I've lost. I've let everyone down."  
  
"Listen to me," Piedmon said,"Apocalymon is the worst evil ever visited upon the Digital World. He appeared out of nowhere and started a chain of horror and death across the Digital World. He was looking for something, searching for something."  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"The power of good," Piedmon said,"the power of right, the power of light. He was looking for the ones that could destroy him. He was afraid that someone with the power of light would be born some day, a Digimon that was the strongest of all! You must destroy him, and avenge all those he has killed. You have the power within! Destroy him!"  
  
  
  
Kari's eyes shot open. She saw Apocalymon headed towards them. "Salamon!" she cried, getting to her feet, the Crest of Light started glowing around her neck "Digivolve to Mega, hurry!"  
  
The small body of Salamon was emersed in light. She quickly grew to a slightly larger cat, then to the body of a woman with wings, then a giant dragon. Kari once again jumped onto Holydramon's head. She grabbed the horns on both sides of her head with her hands. The crest glowed even brighter. Holydramon and Kari soared into the air, passing Apocalymon in a blur.  
  
He turned around. The duo was floating in the air higher then them. "This has gone on long enough!" Kari said,"Let's end this now!"  
  
  
  
"Kari!" Cody said,"She's..she's back!"  
  
"What?" Yolei asked,"Tai's still alive?"  
  
Cody nodded, looking at the computer code on the screen. "Yeah, I just started receiving Holydramon's Digital Signal again...Kari's back in action."  
  
"Yes!" Terriermon said,"Holydramon will kick that guy's butt!"  
  
"But," Cody said,"Unless they hurry and make it to the last Digital Gate, the Annihilation Wave will reach it first. If the wave destroys the ground, the television set will be destroyed in the lava. The two of them will no doubt survive the explosion, but, when the Digital World reconfigures, they will be seen as viruses and destroyed."  
  
"No," Yolei said,"Tai, hurry home, please."  
  
  
  
Apocalymon clenched his fists. "So, you're still alive, huh? Well no matter!"  
  
Kari didn't say anything to him. The crest around her neck glowed even brighter than before. "Holydramon, let's finish this!"  
  
"Right," her Digimon said,"Now, hold on tight." Holydramon flew forward, aiming straight at Apocalymon's lower cube body. Kari's knuckles were white as she held onto Holydramon's horns. A light shield appeared in front of Holydramon. The dragon Digimon plowed through Apocalymon's cube body. He held in pain as Holydramon and Kari emerged on the other side.   
  
Apocalymon yelled in pain as the lower portion of his body dissolved away, all that was left of him was his torso. He floated in the air glaring at Holydramon and Kari. He put his hands together. "You are finished now! Do you hear me! I am going to kill you!" He, once again, fired his massive red beam at them. This one was bigger than anything he created before. Every bit of his energy was in this beam.  
  
Kari closed her eyes and turned her head. Her crest started to shine. "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul," she then turned to Apocalymon and opened her eyes wide,"So, Apocalymon, take a good look at mine!"  
  
The light streaming from her eyes lit up the darkened sky. Apocalymon adverted his eyes. There was so much light, he could hardly see. He did, however, see Holydramon open her mouth and say,"Holy Flame!"  
  
A massive amount of fire emerged from her mouth. The two attacks hit each other, once again, but this time, Holydramon's fire easily overpowered Apocalymon's red blast. His red beam dissolved as the flames came closer to him.   
  
"Ahhh!" he yelled out as the flames overcame him. As the fires burned his Digital flesh away, he glared at Holydramon and Kari once last time before he vanished. Gone, forever.   
  
Holydramon stopped her attack, and Kari looked at the disappearing smoke. Her face showed no emotion as Holydramon turned around and flew off.  
  
  
Cody started blankly at the screen. "I..I don't believe it..."  
  
"Its..its Tai, isn't it?" Yolei asked, lifting her head from where it was resting on T.K.'s shoulder,"Apocalymon killed her for real, this time."  
  
Cody didn't say anything.  
  
"Please," Yolei said,"I..I can handle it. She's dead, isn't she?"  
  
"The fight is over," Cody said,"I'm only receiving one Digital Signal. Apocalymon is dead."  
  
"What?" Ken asked.  
  
"Holydramon beat him!" Veemon cried, louldly,"Yes!"  
  
"But it won't matter if she and Kari can't get to the gate before the Digital World explodes," Ken said.  
  
The room fell silent. "Tai," T.K. said,"You are willing to die, to make sure that Apocalymon doesn't win. You gave up your own life, so that others would be free. You're always like that."  
  
Yolei started crying again. "Tai...."  
  
  
  
"Well," Kari said, looking at the ground,"We just overcame the Annihilation Wave." She looked at the ground and saw the red sea of lava, then the light of the wave, then the grassy area of the grass plain.  
  
"And there's the Digital Gate," Holydramon said. The t.v. was right where the other Digidestined had left it, on a small hill in a grass plain.  
  
"But we have trouble," Holydramon said, looking down,"The fissures are over taking the wave. They're going to reach the t.v. and if they do that, the gate will fall into the fault line. We'll be stuck here!"  
  
"As long as the lava doesn't reach it, we're fine," Kari said,"Just move faster!"  
  
The fissure line streamed across the ground, right under the t.v. When the ground began to fall into the fault, the t.v. fell with it. "Get down there now!" Kari commanded. Holydramon flew through the giant hole and into the fissure.  
  
"We're never going to make it!" Holydramon said.  
  
"We are going to make it," Kari said,"Never say die!"  
  
Holydramon picked up speed towards the falling t.v. "Almost most there..." Kari said, holding out her Digivice.  
  
All around them, the the Digital World started to rumbled. "The Digital World's exploding!" Holydramon shouted.  
  
"Focus on the gate!" Kari said. She kept her eyes on the gate,"We're almost home....."  
  
The lava fell into the fissure, and the Digital World detonated. The entire planet was destroyed. Silence, was the only thing that remained.  
  
  
  
Three days later......  
  
  
The music wasn't blasting loudly, threatening to bring down the walls around the speakers. It was slowly and quiet. The light wasn't blinking rapidly from a strobe light, it was, instead, moving slowly from the ball chandelier the was attached in the middle of the ceiling. It wasn't a rock concert, it was a formal dance.  
  
This was a new thing for Kari. She had never been to one before, not as Kari, and definitely not as Tai.  
  
She sat in her chair, her hands resting on her lap. She scanned all the others that were also seated. She suddenly didn't feel so weird, there were lots of people sitting and watching the dancers. Most of the other Digidestined were sitting there, Michael, Cody, Ken, and Willis was there. Kari then turned to the dance floor. Her eyes rested on Yolei and T.K. They were dancing together. Yolei was his date.  
  
Kari couldn't sort out her feelings. Peel away the physical body, and she was Tai. Peel away the physical body, and Yolei was Sora. And Sora and Tai were destined to be together, so why was Tai now a girl, and Sora was with T.K.?  
  
Kari turned her head away from them. Every time she looked at Yolei and T.K. together, she felt her heart start to break. She wanted to be with Sora, but the two of them were now the same gender, she couldn't. Yolei wasn't gay, and Kari wasn't either.  
  
Kari decided to look around the people sitting again. She saw Jun at the far side of the ball room. She was actually smiling. When Kari looked at Jun, her problems were nothing. Davis was gone. Jun had lost her younger brother. Kari could only imagine how Jun felt. She had never lost anyone in her family.   
  
That wasn't entirely true. She had lost her first Digimon. Agumon was dead, and he would not be coming back. Cody had found that Genai had sent them an e-mail before the Annihilation Wave had destroyed the Holy Tower. He explained that Agumon, Jijimon, and Genai would not be reconfigured. The three people that Kari had depended on so much were now gone. Without Genai, Kari would have to be the taskmaster of the Digidestined. Not a job she was looking forward to.  
  
She looked down to her outfit. She smiled slightly at the sleeveless pink dress that she was wearing. At least she picked out this dress before she found the Crest of Courage and her memories of Tai had awakened, or she might have come here in jeans.  
  
She found herself looking at Yolei once again. "Stop it!" she told herself,"I'm not a guy anymore." She was a girl now, and she would have to accept it.  
  
But being a girl wasn't all that bad. Okay, so there were more things going   
against than for her at the time. But she would get over it. And there was always the plus of wearing a skirt. She had already been praised more times than she cared to remember for the very dress she was now wearing. And, she thought sheepishly, those compliments weren't just empty words. She did look startlingly pretty, for the reborn Tai. Though Yolei looked gorgeous too...Kari shook the thought out of her mind.   
  
She was Kari now, not Tai. And Kari was a girl. 100%. Of course, there would   
always be a part of her that loved Sora and embraced being Tai. But for now, she had a life to live--as a woman. And there were undoubtedly advantages to being a female. She wouldn't have to keep up false bravado when there wasn't any left. Like Tai. She could show what she felt, show fear, even cry without being scorned by the rest of her sex. And she wouldn't be forced to protect when she felt like being protected herself. There had been times when...when she was scared. When she would've gladly turned high tail and left. But she had been Taichi back then. He had been bent on sacrificing his life, if   
necessary, for the rest of the team. But now that she was Kari, the feeling...well, it hadn't lessened, of course. But it had been modified, and made more feminine. She couldn't really explain it. But those feelings had changed, all right...   
  
And, as her eyes followed Yolei around the room, they settled on T.K. He had   
grown up so much since the war began. Sure, he was pretty mature before, but now...he was so different. So much more collected, stronger, even...Kari blinked. Hotter? She grinned. Yeah, there were definite advantages to being a girl. You could check out guys, for one. Especially if they looked like...well, T.K.   
  
No, she thought, shaking that thought out of her head as well. Though her physical being was a girl, her spirit was still Tai. And T.K. was really Matt, and being with Matt on an intimate level brought chills down her spine.  
  
She sighed and lightly grasped the fabric of her skirt. She couldn't be with a girl, because she was a girl, and she couldn't be with a guy, because her true male self was repulsed at the idea. While she was sure that that would fade, for the moment, she was alone.  
  
She noticed that the song started to change. She looked up. She heard the music and watched Yolei and T.K. dance. When she did, she saw Davis's smile, and felt the guilt he must have felt about making Jun cry. As she listened to the music she heard Piedmon's laughter, not the malicious, crazed laughter of the ruler of Spiral Mountain, but the calm laughter of the warrior who died against Apocalymon. She heard the laughter and realized for the first time how Piedmon repressed his urges to fight on the side of good.   
  
She heard the music, and saw Agumon's smile, she listen to the music and heard Jijimon's wisdom, and Genai's knowledge. She heard the music and saw them all. She smiled, and felt the tears well up behind her eyes. Then the music faded, but her memories of them didn't.   
  
She got up and grabbed her purse. She walked out of the ballroom, not even looking back when Michael called out her name.  
  
  
She walked to the spot where Jijimon's Holy Tower once stood. The Digital World had reconfigured itself, just as Cody had said it would, except for Agumon, Jijimon, and Genai, as well as Piedmon and Davis.  
  
Kari knelt down in front of the shrine she was building. She had already placed Piedmon's sword into the ground, blade down, standing it up straight. She them placed Davis's goggles around the hilt of the sword, letting it dangle. She then took out her old Digivice, the one that the part of her had as Taichi, the one that connected to Agumon. She had put a string around it, intending to wear it as a pendant. She now put it around the hilt as well.   
  
The only thing she had that she could use as a memorial of Jijimon and Genai was Jijimon's staff, and the helmet that was part of Genai's machine that fused Kari and Taichi together. She rest Jijimon's staff against the sword, and put the helmet on top of the sword hilt.  
  
She stood up and looked at them. "Piedmon, Davis, Agumon, Jijimon, Genai. Thank you, thank you for everything you've done. I will always miss you."  
  
She then turned around and walked into the sunset.   
  
  
When she was on earth, she started wandering, and found herself at Yolei's apartment. She had intended to go in and tell Yolei exactly how she was feeling, but, just as she was about to, she saw T.K.'s shadow pass in front of the closed window. Her hopes started to fall apart.  
  
She smiled slightly. "I hope he makes you happy, Sora. And, while we can never be together, I still love you, and I always will."  
  
She turned around and started walking home.  
  
THE END.  
  
Thanks again to Miaou5 for helping me write this chapter. She wrote Kari's little speech about being a girl. So give her credit for that. To all you readers, thank you for reading this. I really enjoyed it.  
  
iiii 


	21. TIMELINE

THIS IS JUST A TIME LINE OF THE EVENTS OF THE RESURRECTION WAR  
TIMELINE  
  
-Piedmon meets Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon. They join together and become the Dark Masters.  
  
-The Dark Masters begin to create an army to take over the Digital World.  
-Myotismon, a low level Ultimate, joins them.  
-Datamon becomes their chief scientist.  
-They begin to manipulate others to create an empire.  
-Apocalymon appears and starts to destroy the Digital World.  
-A group of Holy Warrior Digimon seal Apocalymon away.  
-Myotismon quickly rises above the others and becomes a Warlord, in charge of the entire Dark Army.  
  
  
  
-Jou Kido is born.  
-Taichi Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, and Matt Ishida are born  
-Koushiro Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa are born.  
-Apocalymon's influence is once again felt. His servants Devimon and Etemon start terrorizing the Digital World.  
-Takeru Ishida is born.  
-Geni joins Datamon  
-Devimon takes over File Island  
-Greymon enters Earth and the Battle of Heighten View Terrece is viewed by seven children.  
-Datamon watches this battle. He travels to earth and disguises himself as a doctor. He manipulates the children's physicians to sending them to him.  
-He infuses the seven children with Digital Energy and creates the Digidestined to destroy Apocalymon.  
-Geni betrays Datamon and creates Tags and Crests to block out Datamon's programing to control the Digidestined.  
-Piedmon attacks and steals the Tags and Crests.  
-Matt and Takeru's parents get a divorce.  
-Datamon is captured by Etemon.  
-The seven kids are at camp. Tai and Sora quickly become best friends.  
-Geni pulls them into the Digital World where they land on File Island  
-They defeat Devimon and move on to Server in an attempt to return home.  
-The Dark Masters are aware that the Digidestined are claiming their crests. They put their plans to take over the Digital World on hold. They decided to keep an eye on the Digidestineds.  
-The Digidestined free Datamon from Etemon. Datamon turns on them and captures Sora. Tai confesses his love to Sora. She returns it.  
-Tai returns to earth through a rip in the dimensions. The rest of the Digidestined split up to find him.  
-Piedmon hears a rumor of a Supreme Crest on Earth. He theorized that there must be an Eight child to go with that crest. Datamon says there was only seven, maybe Geni created one. Piedmon puts Myotismon in charge of finding the Eight Child. He, in turn, places Demidevimon to destroy the kid's crests, but he fails.  
-Tai returns and pulls the team back together.  
-Myotismon and the Digidestined move to earth.   
-With the Digidestined gone, the Dark Masters take of the Digiworld and the Age of Spiral Mountain begins.  
-On Earth, Myotismon and the Digidestined search, but they never find an Eight Child, or an Eight Crest.  
-The Digidestined defeat Myotismon and return to the Digiworld.  
-They fight and defeat the Dark Masters and save the Digital World.  
-The face Apocalymon. Tai's crest of Courage transforms to the Supreme Crests, which he names the Crest of Light.  
-Apocalymon detonates and the Digidestined are nearly dead.  
-Datamon finds the Digidestined and brings them back to his lab. He knows that Apocalymon is alive, so he tries to revive the Digidestined, but he cannot. He begins the search for bodies to download their spirits into.  
  
-Hikari Kamiya, T.K. Tahakshi, Daisuke and Jun Motomiya, Yolei Inoe, Cody Hida, Willis, Michael and Ken are born, all catatonic with no higher brain functions.  
-Datamon disguises himself as a doctor specializing in brain dead children. He 'treats' the nine children. He takes them, as well as Puppetmon and Myotismon into the Digital World and begins to download the children's brains into their new bodies.   
-Over an eight year period, he continues the download.   
-Apocalymon starts his new empire. Skull Satanmon and Anteiramon become his servants.  
-On the last download, Matt, in his new body as T.K., breaks free. He doesn't recognize Kari, so he breaks Taichi out. Datamon finds T.K., but not Taichi. Datamon moves his lab to earth.  
-Apocalymon finds Taichi. He heals his body and makes him his pawn.  
  
-Kari and the rest of the Digidestined start to dream about the original Digidestined dying. They are really remembering their pasts.  
-Datamon perfects his revival technology and brings back Metalseadramon.  
-Geni recruits T.K. and Kari to find the other Digidestined and stop the Dark Masters.  
-Cody is pulled into the Digiworld by Metalseadramon. T.K. and Kari, along with Davis and Jun, go to rescue him. Cody is revealed as Izzy, and Jun is revealed as Mimi. Davis is assumed to be Tai.  
-Ken tries to recruit Yolei, but she remembers her life as Sora and turns against him.  
-Datamon prepares for the resurrection of Machinedramon. He places Ice Mearamon to stop the Digidestined. Michael arrives and the Digidestined defeat Ice Mearamon, but Machinedramon is still revived. Ken turns against the Dark Masters.  
-The Digidestined travel to where the Dark Master's Castle is crashed underwater. They find the Crest of Courage inside. Kari is revealed as Tai, T.K. as Matt, and Davis as Puppetmon.  
-Metalseadramon and Machinedramon rise their home and start to search for Piedmon's Digi-egg.  
-Kari is having a hard time adjusting to the fact that she used to be Tai.   
-Willis arrives and brings the Digidestined to a town in the Digital World under attack by Taichi and the Neo-Digiworld. Kari, unsure of who she is, leaves the team to find out.  
-T.K. splits the team. His half went after Taichi, Yolei's half went after the Dark Masters.  
-Kari examines the wreckage of Datamon's old lab.  
-T.K.'s team watches Taichi transport a black Digi-egg all the way back to Neo-Digiworld capital.   
-Kari and Gatomon reach Jijimon's Holy Tower.  
-Yolei's half found Piedmon's Digi-egg. Ken challenged them and revealed that Geni used to work with Datamon. The Nightmare Soldiers arrived and stole the Digi-egg away. Kari returned and defeated Gigadramon and Skullmearamon.  
-Taichi gives the Dark Digi-egg to Anteiramon. He and Skull Satanmon fight T.K.'s team. Meanwhile, Kari's half tries to stop the revival of Piedmon, but they fail. They fly to Neo-Digiworld Capital and help T.K's team. Yolei reaches Taichi and he turns against Neo-Digiworld.  
-On Earth, Taichi joins the Digidestined. He doesn't remember anything.  
-Kari, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Michael fight Lady Devimon on the top floor of the Dark Tower. Exveemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Paildramon. They win, but Puppetmon's persona overtakes Davis, and he betrays the team. He destroys the Crest of Courage.  
-Skull Satanmon starts to steal Digi-eggs.  
-Kari, Yolei, T.K. and Cody go to Jijimon's to DNA Digivolve. T.K. and Cody go in first.  
-The Dark Masters arrive at Geni's. Wargreymon fights Piedmon, but Skull Satanmon arrives. He captures Metalseadramon and slices Wargreymon's arm off.  
-Taichi and Ken go after Skull Satanmon. T.K. and Cody emerge from training. Kari sends them and Yolei to help Taichi. She goes to train.  
-The Digidestined meet up with the Dark Masters at Neo-Digiworld capital. Apocalymon reveals himself. He needs Metalseadramon and Puppetmon to reach his true Mega form. He begins his Annihilation Wave to destroy the Digital World.  
-The Digidestined go with the Dark Masters and escape before the Destroyers emerge.  
-The rest of the Digidestined break their friends out of the Dark Tower and they and the Dark Masters defeat Demon.  
-The Digidestined fight Zanbamon and Kari returns with Angewomon. They visit Datamon's lab and realize the truth.  
-Skull Satanmon and the last Destroyer, Venom Myotismon, attack the Dark Tower for Davis.  
-The Digidestined arrive. Piedmon, with aid from Datamon's machine booster, hurts Venom Myotismon, but not before he blasts the Dark Tower, destroying the entire Dark Army, along with Machinedramon and Datamon.  
-The Digidestined destroy Venom Myotismon and Piedmon blasts Skull Satanmon. He joins them.  
-Kari and Taichi go to Jijimon to fuse back together.  
-Apocalymon arrives. He gets Davis and joins back together with his true body.  
-Kari and Taichi fuse back together in Kari's body. She goes to the battle.   
-Piedmon dies.  
-The Digi-egg of Courage becomes the Crest of Courage. It then transforms to the Crest of Light. Gatomon digivolves to her Mega form, Holydramon, and beats Apocalymon.  
-She returns to earth and finds that Yolei and T.K. are now a couple. She realizes that as long as Sora is happy, that's all that matters. 


End file.
